Homo Side Characters
by LizNinja
Summary: Out of all the men at Ouran Academy, he had to like a younger one. --Hikaru/OC Light Yaoi--
1. Cupcake

Cupcake

Chiaki knew.

Chiaki knew that there were only seven men in Ouran academy who stood out. Everyone knew that, but none would admit it. The Host club was the elite of the elite. All were charming, all were smart. All were extremely handsome. Chiaki could be handsome too, if he cut his hair.

But Chiaki would never cut his hair. His hair was like his shield, it protected him from the people around him. Chiaki was a shy boy, every time he looked someone in the eyes, his cheeks would tint pink, then he'd blush even more because he was embarrassed. With his long bangs, he wouldn't have to make eye contact with the person he was talking with.

He watched his classmates Tamaki and Kyoya talk with three girls. Chiaki was a tad jealous, why do girls get all the fun?

Everyday after school, Chiaki ate outside near the garden. He always ate his afternoon snack outside breathing in the scent of flowers. Today, his snack was homemade cupcakes decorated in colorful frosting, all representing an animal. Chiaki ate his cupcakes bitterly. Usually, Chiaki treated his sweets with delegacy, savoring the taste of pure bliss. Each bite being a small kiss from a divine angel. But today, Chiaki scafted down the frosting animals not considering the angel's feelings. He was annoyed.

A giggle was heard. "You can't pull off angry Chiaki-chan." Shina, Chaiki's older sister, sat down next to him, taking one of his cupcakes.

"Shut up." Chiaki pouted.

Shina giggled again. "You're so funny Chiaki-chan."

"Shouldn't you be with your friends ogling over the Host club?" Chiaki questioned eating the cow cupcake.

"I was going there just now." Shina explained, "But I saw you and decided to stop for a snack." She stole another cupcake, the baby chick one. "Your cakes are so much better then the Host club's." She said licking the frosting. "You should bring one of these to Hunny-kun." Shina went to take another cupcake but Chiaki pulled them back.

"No way." Chiaki said, "If I let you give it to him, you'll take all the credit!"

"Then give him one yourself." Shina suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Chiaki said annoyed with his sister. "Men don't go to the Host club. It's wrong. Very wrong."

"Buttttttt…" Shina stretched, "aren't you closet homosexual?"

Chiaki quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh!! Quiet!" He exclaimed. "Don't blurting that out! You're the only one who knows, and I want to keep it that way!"

Shina pushed away his hand. "Well…" She said in a way Chiaki didn't like, "Maybe I'll stay quiet if you give Hunny-kun one of your cupcakes." Chiaki pouted. "Well Chiaki-chan?"

"Fine." Chiaki said annoyed.

"Great!" Shina said pulling Chiaki up and over to the Host club who happened to be set up outside today. Probably milking the fine weather. Chiaki was reluctant to show his face anyway near the Host club, even though he admired their charm, and looks. And even though he was attracted to the same sex, he was too embarrassed to admit that to anyone besides Shina.

Attempting to walk out of his sister's grip, Chiaki said, "I have an appointment, I really need to g–"

"C'mon you wuss." Shina said tugging on his arm.

"When did you get so strong!?" Chiaki questioned getting dragged by Shina.

"When you got pathetic." Shina replied.

While Chiaki was dragged against his will, the Hitachiin brothers were noticing him and saw him as an easy target. They smiled slyly at each other.

"Banana Kaoru?" Hikaru offered.

"Don't mind if I do Hikaru." Kaoru said. They both laughed deviously.

"Let go of me!" Chiaki quietly shouted.

"Just give Hunny-kun the cupcake," Shina said "That's all I ask."

"You're asking too much." Chiaki pouted.

Just before Chiaki passed through the gate, the Twins discarded their bananas directly in his pathway. With force to escape his sisters grip, Chiaki stepped on the banana…Everyone knew what happened next. Chiaki ended up flat on his face with his four remaining cupcakes scattered on the ground. The Twins were in hysterics, but everyone else didn't think it was that funny.

"Chiaki-chan?" Shina was cautious to approached Chiaki, he was trembling.

He sat upright with tears in his eyes. A girl from his class stepped forward, "Are you okay Chiaki-kun?"

His eyes overflowed, and he wiped away the salty water with the back of his hands. "I'm fine." He lied. "I-it's nothing, really." Chiaki hiccupped. He was upset. "I n-need to go." He sobbed, "Sorry!" Chiaki ran off crying.

"Chiaki-chan!" Shina called, running after him.

"He's so…sensitive!" The girls all squealed over Chiaki's sensitivity. How…thoughtful of them.

Haruhi saw the twins calming themselves down. She found them harsher then usual today. Or maybe it was because their victim was softer then usual. Haruhi approached them.

"Don't you think you apologize?" Haruhi questioned slightly ashamed of them.

"But that was so funny!" The brothers said together. "His reaction was better then Milord's."

Kyoya stepped over to the freshmen, closing his notebook in an irritated manner, he said, "Chiaki Mamiya's sister Shina Mamiya is a regular costumer who buys several of our products." An evil aura was radiating off the Shadow king. "If she stops attending, profits will go down." The freshmen were starting to understand what Kyoya was saying. And since he was being more menacing then usual, they didn't want to get him angrier. "So I suggest you two go find Chiaki and Shina, and apologize."

"R-right!" The twins said terrified of their Shadow king. They ran off.

Chiaki had cried himself out. The shy, sensitive, homosexual boy sat on the ground, knees pulled to his chest, as his sister patted his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Onee-san." Chiaki mumbled. "I shouldn't have made such a scene."

"It's okay Chiaki-chan." Shina said rubbing a circle on his back, "You're just a delicate boy. I know you love your cakes, and when you see them wasted you get a little emotional."

"I told you," Chiaki murmured, "men don't go to the Host club. Things like that happen."

"Maybe you should try and build up your emotional immune system." Shina suggested.

"Shut up." Chiaki pouted. Shina smiled, knowing Chiaki was returning to his whiney self. With one last tap of the back, she left him with his thoughts.

Chiaki sighed. He couldn't help being emotional. It was the way he was. He wouldn't be able to build up that immune system because even the smallest things made Chiaki tear up. He was an emotional train wreak who blushed at eye contact and couldn't even say the word homosexual.

"Um…Chiaki-senpai?"

A chill shot up Chiaki's back knowing the Hitachiin twins were in front of him. He felt himself blush, even if he hadn't look at them yet. "Um, y-yes?" Chiaki said looking up.

"We're, sorry for tripping you with bananas." The brothers said together.

"That was, you?" Chiaki questioned hugging his knees tighter. They nodded avoiding eye contact. Chiaki was a bit relived knowing he didn't trip on his own. Now he didn't feel so stupid. "It's okay." Chiaki said getting up. "I guess I was a bit over dramatic. They were just, cupcakes." Chiaki looked away with tears resurfacing. He was remembering the frosting animals: the blue bunny, the yellow cat, the pink butterfly, and the white sheep. "It's perfectly fine." He said blinking back the tears.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"You're not mad?" Hikaru questioned.

"No," Chiaki said, "I'm perfectly–" He made eye contact with Hikaru, Chiaki's cheeks tinted pink, "–Fine." Looking for an escape, Chiaki said, "I'm sure you two have hosting activities to participate in, so I won't keep you." Chiaki excused himself by nonchalantly fleeing.

The twins found Chiaki a bit, off. The way he was talking to them, it was as if _he_ was apologizing to _them_. Which definitely was not the case. He was also a bit, soft. He cried over, well cupcakes. Cupcakes were cheap, he didn't need to run off about it. It was a bit disappointing though. They had found such a great target, yet due to Kyoya's orders, they couldn't harass him. What a shame…

Chiaki was resting against an alley wall. He was breathing heavily and holding his chest. He couldn't believe himself. Out of all the men in Ouran Academy, he had to like a younger one.

Hikaru Hitachiin.

Chiaki felt sick to his stomach. Maybe because he was now deathly afraid to even look at Hikaru. Hell, he couldn't even tell if it was Hikaru he had fallen in love with. The only thing Chiaki knew was that Hikaru's hair parted to the right and Kaoru's to the left. But they could easily change that. Chiaki was so confused, he didn't know what to do.

Not throwing up was probably a good idea.

* * *

Although it's not in the chapter, the protagonist (Chiaki) and only the protagonist says Hikaru and Kaoru-kun like people would say Mr. and Mrs. Smith instead of Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. But he doesn't do that with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. I just wanted to say that now. 

-LizNinja

P.S. I don't own OHSHC


	2. Chocolate Cake

Chocolate Cake

"Onee-san, this is a really stupid idea."

"Trust me Chiaki-chan."

Chiaki had always wondered if Shina was looking out for him, or trying to ruin his life. She had ordered him to bake the Host club some apology cakes to make up for yesterdays scene. Although Chiaki was reluctant to go near the Host club ever again, he liked baking, so making four cakes was the upside to this downside.

"You know what happened last time." Chiaki pouted. "Now I have four cakes, things can't go good."

"Kyoya-kun assured me nothing like that would happen again." Shina explained. "So you don't have to worry."

"You know I like baking cakes and giving them as presents," Chiaki said "but I really don't want to go near the Third Music room."

"Too late," Shina grinned "we're here." Shina opened the door to the famous music room.

Chiaki sighed. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong. He heard whispers as he stepped in behind his sister.

"_Look! It's Chiaki-kun._"

"_Chiaki-kun's so sensitive."_

"_I wonder what he has in those boxes_."

Chiaki felt sick to his stomach again. He was glad his boxes of cake were blocking his view. No one would be able to see his blushing face. The thought that Hikaru was somewhere in this room made chills run up Chiaki's spine.

"Welcome Shina," Kyoya greeted, "Chiaki, good to see you again."

Chiaki said nothing. Shina replied, "Chiaki-chan just wanted to give you all a gift, for yesterday."

Everyone looked at Chiaki, he said nothing, he placed the cakes on a near-by table. "Well, if that's all…" Chiaki attempted to escape, but Shina sharply pulled him back.

"Chiaki…" She threatened.

"Alright alright…" Chiaki said eyeing his sister. "Kyoya, since I made such a scene yesterday, Onee-san made me–"

"Chiaki…"

"I mean," Chiaki continued, "I, under my own power, decided to bake some cakes for your fine club."

"How generous of you." Kyoya smiled.

Chiaki blushed at Kyoya's smile, he turned away in embarrassment. "This is for you and Tamaki." He said, isolating one box. "This is for Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai. This one is for Hikaru–" Chiaki blushed at saying his crush's name. "–and Kaoru-kun, and lastly, this one is for Haruhi-kun."

Hunny cheered. "Thank you Chia-chan!" Hunny opened the box and gasped at the delicious looking cake. He clapped at the white chocolate rabbit that sat atop the cake. "It looks so yummy!"

Chiaki blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. But I've got things to do, I'll see you at home Onee-san." Chiaki once again fled.

"Chiaki-kun is so…giving!" The girls once again squealed at the shy boy.

The Hosts peered into the remaining boxes, viewing divine looking sweets. Everyone thought the food looked delectable. All the cake was split up, and everyone enjoyed the heavenly taste.

"Chiaki-kun's cakes are so good!" Chiaki's classmates all ogled over the delightful gift the Host club had received. Who would have known he was so talented?

Although this entire gesture was nice, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder why Chiaki had done this. The twins had tripped him, yet, he was apologizing with cakes. That made very little sense. If Chiaki was sensitive to losing his sweets, he was allowed to cry. He didn't need to appear the next day to apologize.

Yet, he did.

Crying for a legitimate reason resulted in cakes for the offending party? How strange…

The next day, a phenomenon happened within classroom 2A: more girls crowded around Chiaki instead of Tamaki and Kyoya! They were all complimenting his cakes from yesterday. The entire time, Chiaki's cheeks were light pink compared to his usual pale completion. He wasn't blushing at the females surrounding him, no he was blushing at all the men looking at him because the girls were all around him.

"Everyone loved your cakes Chiaki-kun!" One of his female classmates said.

Chiaki blushed a tad more, "Everyone?" He questioned. The girls nodded. That made Chiaki smile, because everyone included Hikaru.

The girls gasped at Chiaki's cuteness, "V-valentines day is in a couple days," One girl started, changing the subject "Are you excited Chiaki-kun?"

The thought of Hikaru and himself flashed in Chiaki's mind, he blushed, "I, I guess you could say that."

A few girls blushed themselves, they thought he was blushing because he liked one of them, which was not the case. Not at all. "Are you hoping to get chocolate from someone?" One girl dared to ask.

Chiaki's face turned cherry red at the thought of Hikaru giving him chocolate. "I, I doubt they'd ever give me some chocolate."

All the girls blushed at Chiaki's innocence, thinking he was blushing because he wanted one of them to give him chocolate. Which, again, was not that case. "I'm sure you'll get lots of chocolate Chiaki-kun!" One girl said. All the others nodded and agreed.

"You think?" Chiaki said a little happy. Chiaki's imagination was taking over his mind. He took her statement as Hikaru giving him a lot of chocolate. Which, unfortunately for Chiaki, would never happen. The girls of course meant all of them would give him chocolate.

As the girls fraternized over Chiaki, the Sophomore hosts watched the unusual scenario. Tamaki self image was a little bruised. With all the girls ogling over Chiaki there was no attention left for Tamaki. Tamaki fed off attention, with Chiaki around, he could starve!

Kyoya meanwhile looked at Chiaki and saw a sales increase. All the girls seemed to enjoy him, maybe, Kyoya could make something out of him…

When school ended, Chiaki left the classroom holding a bento box like container. Kyoya followed after him hoping to 'achieve his goal'. "Chiaki." Kyoya called.

Chiaki turned around half way through eating a small, bite size, heart shaped, cake. Chiaki swallowed what he was currently eating, and placed the rest of the small cake in the container with three other heart shaped sweets. "What is it Kyoya?"

"As you know," Kyoya began pushing up his glasses, "Valentines day is in a couple days, and the Host club will be having a celebration to commemorate the occasion." Chiaki nodded, knowing the Host club would hold this type of event. "Since everyone enjoys your cakes so much, I was hoping you'd cater the affair."

Chiaki's eyes widen, "That sounds big, and like a lot of cake." Chiaki paused, "How many will you need?" He asked.

"That depends," Kyoya said, "how many could you make in two days?"

Chiaki began quickly mumbling to himself. "It's in two days, and since it's valentines day I'll have to theme the cakes which means a lot of red and pink frosting along with shaping the cakes, and the designs on top, then adding strawberries into the middle to make it more festive. And then actually baking the cakes will eat up a lot of time, and I'll have to vary the sizes. Then of course you'll need the layered cake which would take to time to connect and get there. Oh man, getting all the cakes there! I'd have to assign a single staff member to a cake to not damage them."

Kyoya eyed him, waiting.

"I suppose I can get you…" Chiaki racked his brain for numbers, "three thirty centimeter cakes, one forty centimeter, a three layered cake, and eighteen ten centimeters."

Kyoya smiled at the deal Chiaki was offering him. "Sounds perfect." Kyoya grinned, "I'll give you the details tomorrow." Kyoya left Chiaki alone.

Chiaki cursed his inability to say no to that damn face of Kyoya Ohtori's. His smile was just so, mesmerizing! Chiaki also cursed his mumbling. He tended to mumbled when faced with challenges. Catering a Host club affair seemed like a big job. Really big. Valentines day won't be so sweet this year…

The next day in classroom 2A, Chiaki was close to falling asleep. He had taken his work too seriously, and stayed up past 1AM. He trying to make everything perfect so he could impress the Host club, and by 'impress the Host club' he meant impress Hikaru. Chiaki sighed, then yawned.

"Chiaki," Kyoya called, "how's progress?"

"Well," Chiaki started rubbing his eyes, "I completed all three thirty centimeter cakes. I baked the forty centimeter and eighteen ten centimeters, but I've yet to decorate them. So all that's left is the layered cake."

"Wonderful." Kyoya smiled, "Deliver the cakes tomorrow as soon as possible."

Hypnotized by that damn smile, Chiaki agreed to the quick deadline. "Oh wait." Chiaki said remembering. "Do you want me to write anything on the cakes?"

Kyoya thought about it, but then smirked, "Surprise me." Chiaki blushed as Kyoya walked away. Chiaki cursed his weak spot for the Cool type.

Valentines day had finally arrived. Like it was said, Chiaki received several gifts of chocolate. He was a bit embarrassed by the attention. Not the female attention of course, but all his male classmates staring at him in jealousy. Chiaki's face was once again cheery red from all the guys looking at him.

When the bell for lunch went, Chiaki retreated to his usual spot near the garden. He ate as much chocolate as he could stomach. He didn't want to carry so many boxes of candy. At about two thirds through, he was too sick to continue, enough chocolate could do that.

"Where'd you get all the chocolate Chiaki-chan?" Shina had appeared, knowing Chiaki would be here.

Sickly, Chiaki answered, "The girls in my class gave them to me."

"Disappointed?" Shina questioned.

"Shut up." Was Chiaki's reply.

"Mind if I take a few?" She asked, rifling through the boxes, "I need one for Kyoya-kun, Mori-kun and Hunny-kun."

"Go ahead." Chiaki said, sick at the thought of eating another piece of chocolate. Shina went throw nine boxes until she find three she liked. "Why so picky?" Chiaki asked.

"Most of these have your name on them." Shina informed. "Didn't you notice?" Chiaki hadn't. He was too busy gorging to even look at what he was eating. Chiaki felt kinda bad because of it.

Chiaki laid back on the grass. Maybe _he_ should give Hikaru chocolate. But, anonymously. Chiaki would be too embarrassed give a valentine's gift face to face. It seemed like a, decent idea. He could just use one of these chocolate presents as his token of his…_love_.

…Nah.

"Chiaki, thank you for delivering so early."

Kyoya greeted Chiaki and seven of Chiaki's employees when the eight of them arrived, soon after the Host club opened. All of them were carrying a white box.

"It was no problem." Chiaki replied setting down his box, the employees followed suit. "I'm just, glad to help." Chiaki smiled. "If you don't mind though," he said avoiding Kyoya's eye contact, "I have to rebuild the layered cake. I was afraid to move it connected."

"Of course." Kyoya smiled.

"It'll only take me a few minutes." Chiaki said taking out all the necessary items to reconstruct the three layered cake. He took out four plastic pillars stuck them into a largest cake that already had four holes in it. He placed a plate on the pillars, and placed the cake on the plate. He repeated that process a second time for the top layer. He stuck a red heart of the top with delegacy. "That's all." Chiaki smiled.

"It's greatly appreciated." Kyoya said with his cool voice. Kyoya held out his hand, Chiaki accepted it and shook his hand. Chiaki blushed at the hand contact. "Thank you very much Chiaki."

"I-it was nothing." Chiaki said embarrassed.

"If there's anything you need in return," Kyoya said writing in his notebook, "just ask."

Idea's flowed through Chiaki's head for a few seconds. But Chiaki was a selfless man, he shook his head. "I don't need anything." Chiaki backed away. "I'm fine." Chiaki fled, following his employees.

Every costumer and host approached the table flowing with delicious treats that read _Happy Valentines Day Princesses_. As everyone took a piece of heaven, Haruhi noticed a small box at the edge of the table. She picked it up and read the small script on the upper right corner.

_To Hikaru_

Haruhi wondered where it came from. Haruhi gave it to Hikaru to let him think about it.

The Hitachiin brothers looked at each other. Only to Hikaru? Not Hikaru _and_ Kaoru? They opened the box, it was simply chocolate with pink writing on it.

_Happy Valentines Day._

The brothers wondered where it came from.

* * *

Aww. Isn't Chiaki sweet?  
On another note, _Italic _represents a lot in this fanfiction. In this chapter, it represented whispering. I like to think _Italic_ as other. It's flashbacks, it's accenting (Like "That is _not_ funny") it's fantasy, it's whispering and or mumbling, BUT, it is not thought. There are no Thoughts whatsoever in this fanfiction.

-Thank you, LizNinja

P.S. I got a review that said "Kaoru is the younger twin, you know. Idiot" I'm not going snap back at you '...' But I don't think you understood the 1st chapter. Chiaki's classmates are TAMAKI and KYOYA, that means he's a SECOND YEAR, that means he's 17. HIKARU and KAORU are FIRST YEARS therefore they are 16. No matter what Hikaru is younger to Chiaki. Therefore, '"Out of all the men in Ouran Academy, he had to like a younger one."


	3. Angel Food Cake

Angel Food Cake

"You know what you're missing Chiaki-chan? Confidence!"

Chiaki eyed his sister. He wondered why she was around him so much lately and not with her friends. Shouldn't she be with her friends at the Host club? Maybe they got into a fight, or they kicked Shina out. Whatever it was, Shina being around meant continuous 'help'.

"What's your point Onee-san?" Chiaki questioned.

"Remember Jonouchi-sensei?" Shina asked.

Chiaki's face instantly turned cherry red at the thought of his former handsome 27 year old tutor. "What about him?" Chiaki questioned embarrassed.

"You spent three months with Jonouchi-sensei for two hours every weekday." Shina said in a lecturing tone. "Yet, you didn't even say you liked him as a teacher."

Chiaki's posture stiffened. He never told Shina that he actually _had_ told Jonouchi that he liked him. Chiaki was too embarrassed by the events that preceded and proceeded his confession. There was no way Chiaki would be able to say it, much less aloud.

"J-Jonouchi-sensei already had someone." Chiaki lied, "He didn't need my drama."

Shina smacked Chiaki quickly, "You need to stop beating yourself up like that Chiaki-chan." Chiaki frowned, he couldn't beat himself up, but she could?

"Like I said, Jonouchi-sensei had someone." Chiaki continued to lie. Thankfully, Shina knew little about Jonouchi, so she'd probably believe anything Chiaki said with a stable voice.

Shina frowned, she left him with one last smack to the head.

Chiaki laid back onto the grass. Now that Shina had put it into his head, he couldn't stop thinking about his old tutor. Jonouchi was such an impressive man, when they first met, Chiaki was too intimidated to even ask questions. Jonouchi always had that charming smile that made Chiaki blush every time. It's been three years since Chiaki's lessons. He wondered how Jonouchi had changed. Surely he was even more successful then before.

"Good afternoon Chiaki-senpai."

Chiaki sat up right to see that Haruhi had appeared behind him. She had been on her way to the Third Music room when she noticed her shy senpai. "Good afternoon Haruhi-kun." Chiaki replied.

"The cakes you made for Valentines Day were delicious." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chiaki said without a blush. How strange, usually _any_ compliment made Chiaki a bit flustered. Maybe because Haruhi was a bit too feminine for him. Of course he didn't know Haruhi was a girl, so saying Haruhi was too feminine wouldn't be an insult. "Onee-san told me Hikaru-kun got an anonymous valentine." Chiaki said changing the subject.

Haruhi nodded, "I found it on the table after you delivered the food." Chiaki's posture stiffened. "Strange huh?"

"Y-yeah…strange." Chiaki laughed nervously. "L-look at the time!" He exclaimed, "I have an appointment, I'll see you later Haruhi-kun. Bye!" Chiaki fled.

Chiaki sighed. Shina was right, he did lack confidence. He didn't have enough courage to ask if Hikaru liked his gift. But asking that would be too embarrassing. He sighed again.

When Chiaki arrived home, he when straight to his father. "Ota-san," Chiaki said, sitting across his father. "Whatever happened to Jonouchi-sensei?"

Chiaki's father shifted the newspaper to see his son. "Jonouchi-san?" He questioned, Chiaki nodded, "I believe he is the principal for a very successful school."

"Really?" Chiaki said impressed.

Chiaki's father nodded, "He was a very talented man…Which reminds me, what do you plan on doing in the future Chiaki?"

Chiaki twiddle his fingers, "Well, I know you want me to follow in your footsteps by taking over the hotel chain, but I really enjoying baking. Maybe I could open up a cake shop, or making wedding cakes."

Chiaki's father made a negative noise, "Chiaki, Chiaki." He said "While I'll admit that your deserts are delicious, you can't just go out into the world without a fallback. What if you went out and your shop didn't succeed?"

"Wouldn't you help me then?" Chiaki questioned. "I'm your son, wouldn't you bail me out?"

"Unfortunately, yes." His father said, "And it would cost a small fortune. But I suppose it would teach you a financial lesson.

Chiaki felt a little hurt, "You're horrible Ota-san!"

Chiaki's father chuckled, "I'm just kidding Chiaki-chan. There's no need to cry about it."

Chiaki trembled a bit. Unfortunately for him, Chiaki was the person to tease in his family. "You're horrible!" Chiaki ran out of his father's study.

The next day, Chiaki entered his classroom and found something shocking within his desk. He was barely able to speak until lunch.

"What you got there Chiaki-chan?" Shina asked popping up next to him at lunch.

"I-It's a…" Chiaki could barely get it out. "…a love letter."

Shina gasped. "From who?!"

"I don't know." Chiaki said staring at the letter. "But it's from a girl, for sure."

Shina gasped again, "Poor Chiaki-chan." She hugged her unfortunate brother. "What are you going to do?" She asked petting him.

"I don't know." He said sad, pushing back his hair.

"Let me read the letter." Shina said, Chiaki handed her the letter weakly.

_Chiaki-kun, _

_I've had a crush on you for a long time, but _

_I've never had the courage to tell you. _

_Since you're getting so much attention lately, I was _

_afraid that you would begin dating someone else, and I _

_wouldn't have my chance to ask you._

_Please meet me this afternoon at the South _

_Courtyard at five o'clock._

Shina read over the letter twice. She looked over at Chiaki, he looked unusually guilty. "What's wrong Chiaki-chan?"

He took in a big breathe, "I-I've never been in this situation before. I can't _not_ go, that'd be so rude. And I can't just flat out reject her. But I can't date her because I'll never develop feelings for her." Chiaki began whimpering.

"Shina-chan! Let's go to lunch now!" Shina's friends called out to her from a distance.

"Don't worry Chiaki-chan." Shina said comfortingly, she left Chiaki with his woes. Chiaki went the rest of the day without saying a word.

"Something wrong Shina?" Kohana questioned. "You look worried." Shina and Kohana were sitting in the Third music room, Kohana broke off from the conversation girls around her were having to check on Shina.

Shina hmm-ed. "It's Chiaki-chan."

"What's wrong?" Kohana asked.

"He has a secret admirer." The girls around them gasped.

"Chiaki-kun has a secret admirer!?" They shouted loud enough for the entire room to hear. Shina's head dropped, there goes the secret part.

"Is he ever going to meet her?" One girl asked curiously excited.

"He's going today at five o'clock." Shina revealed, forgetting about Chiaki's privacy. The girls squealed at how lucky that one girl will be if Chiaki said yes to her. Shina's head dropped once again, there was no way Chiaki would be saying yes.

"But Shina," Kohana said a bit confused, "Isn't that a good thing? Why are you so worried?"

Shina hmm-ed again. "Chiaki-chan has never been in this situation before. He's really nervous. He's tearing himself up inside." Shina looked out the window to see her brother in the same position as he was at lunch. She wondered if he even moved.

"Shouldn't Chiaki-senpai be happy?" The Hitachiin brothers questioned. "Someone beside a Host club member got a love letter."

Shina was tempted to spill Chiaki's secret crush to the twins, but she knew Chiaki would never show his face again if she did, so she kept quiet. "Chiaki-chan likes someone else, so he's in a bit of a tight spot."

"Chaiki-kun likes someone!?" The girls questioned. "Who!?"

Shina sighed amused. "If I told you, Chiaki-chan would never forgive me." An evil grin spread across her face, "But it's someone in this room."

The room burst with squeals of excitement, the girls wondering who Chiaki's crush was. Shina's head drooped once more, no girl here was getting Chiaki's heart…

Chiaki looked up at the school's clock tower in the distance. It read 4:45. Chiaki propped himself up from his woeful position onto his feet. He still didn't know how to handle this situation. He didn't want to break that girl's heart, but he couldn't date her knowing he would never return her feelings. What was he to do?

He made his way to the South courtyard rereading the letter. It was obviously from a girl, she wrote it on pink paper and sealed the envelope with a heart sticker. True, Chiaki found it cute, but it shocked his heart knowing someone liked him. Besides family, no one had ever said they liked Chiaki except for…

Chiaki's cheeks reddened at the memory of, _those events_. He told himself this wasn't the time to be blushing when such a serious matter was minutes away. Yet the more he attempted to not think about, the more he did, and the more he did, the more he blushed.

Chiaki entered the courtyard to find it empty. He was a bit relieved. He covered his eyes childishly, breathed in and out, and told himself to calm down. The clock tower chimed five o'clock out loudly. Chiaki's posture stiffened, she'll be here soon. Maybe he should just leave…

"Chiaki-kun…?"

Chiaki turned around to see his admirer.

* * *

I feel bad ending this on a cliffhanger, but how else would I end the chapter?  
So, Chiaki has a secret admirer, what's gonna happen? Who knows! Well I know but y'know…  
There was some things implied in this chapter, I hope no one was offended by those things. You'd really have to think to get those parts, think…, no I'm not gonna say, Chiaki would find it too embarrassing.

Thanks, Lizninja.

P.S, Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that I have 11 reviews on two chapters. That's just, so fantastic, thank you everyone. I'll update a little earlier, because you guys are that great.


	4. Butterfly Cake

Butterfly Cake

"Please calm down Chiaki-chan." Chiaki's father said as Chiaki gripped onto his father's shirt.

"I'm a horrible person Ota-san!" Chiaki cried crying.

"Please Chiaki-chan," His father said, "I understand you're sad, but you need to stop crying."

"I left her alone in the world without anyone!" Chiaki cried.

"Chiaki-chan, please!" His father begged. "Please, just stop crying."

"Ota-san!" Chiaki wept into his father's chest.

Chiaki had had a rough afternoon and went home feeling horrible. He didn't want to confide in Shina about, not yet, which left his father. He had been crying into his father's chest for thirty minutes now, no sign of stopping soon. Since Chiaki was clinging to his father, his father had no choice but to drag Chiaki around until he cried himself out.

Chiaki hugged his cake shaped pillow. It was the middle of the night and he was unable to sleep. He felt too guilty. He needed to talk to someone. Since he already confided in his father, only Shina was left.

He quietly tiptoed out of his room down the hall to Shina's bedroom. He opened the door and Shina slowly awakened. "Chiaki…?" She questioned sleepy. "…Is that you?"

"Onee-san," Chiaki said quietly "can we talk?"

"Sure." She said groggy. Chiaki sat on his sister's bed as she turned on her bedside light. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel really bad for what I said to Rena-chan." Chiaki said tightening up.

"Rena-chan?" Shina questioned, "Was she you admirer?" Chiaki nodded. "What happened anyway? You never told me."

Chiaki didn't reply for a few seconds. "Okay, so she called out my name and I turned around."

"_R-Rena-chan?" Chiaki questioned seeing his admirer face-to-face. He was a tad surprised, he never expected it to be Rena. _

"_Chiaki-kun," Rena said with a warm smile, "I almost expected you to not come." _

"_W-why's that?" Chiaki questioned a bit hurt. Did she think he was that cold hearted? _

"_Well," Rena said avoiding eye contact, "You're usually so quiet, I thought you would be too shy to show up." _

"_I'd never stand you up Rena-chan!" Chiaki exclaimed, "I'm not like that!" _

_Rena smiled, "I know that Chiaki-kun, you're so kind. You would never do something to hurt someone else." Chiaki was close to tearing up. Rena was so sweet, he may not be able to gently reject her. "Do you–do you understand my feelings for you Chiaki-kun?" She questioned timidly, "Can you, can you return them?" _

"_I–"Chiaki's voice cut out, "I–I can't Rena-chan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chiaki ran away before hearing her reply. He didn't want to cry in front of her. _

"I feel so horrible." Chiaki explained.

"From what dad's told me," Shina said in a yawn, "that's all you said yesterday."

"I didn't even stick around for her answer." Chiaki said tightening up, "How can I ever face her again?"

"Chiaki-chan," Shina said tired, "you know it's not your fault. You're naturally attracted to the same sex, but the opposite sex is attracted to you."

"But Onee-san," Chiaki said sad, "It broke my heart to break her heart." Chiaki hugged his cake pillow harder. "I don't think I can live with this guilt."

"Please go back to bed Chiaki-chan," Shina said turning off the light, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"But Onee-san." Chiaki said.

"Good night Chiaki-chan."

All following attempts to continue talking to Shina got no reply. Chiaki retreated back to his bedroom. He curled up under his blankets and tried to sleep.

"Ota-san! I'm so horrible!" Chiaki got hit with a second wave of guilt at dawn. He ran to his father, who was downstairs drinking coffee, and latched onto him again.

"Chiaki-chan," His father said flatly, "I understand you feel bad, but please use a different adjective."

"I'm a terrible person!" Chiaki cried, "I left her alone without anyone to care for her!"

Chiaki's father sighed, there goes the morning…

The moment Chiaki entered classroom 2A his eyes landed on Rena. He instantly became remorseful. He began to tear up, he covered his eyes with his hair so no one would fraternize over him. He approached her, she looked at him a bit sad.

"Do you need something Chiaki-kun?" She questioned.

Chiaki's eyes overflowed, "I'm so sorry Rena-chan!" Chiaki threw his arms around her in a hug of regret. The girls of the classroom gasped at how lucky Rena was. To have a boy like Chiaki around her neck, it was like a dream.

Rena was a bit shocked, "P-please don't cry Chiaki-kun." She said blindsided by his intenseness.

"I'm such a terrible person!" Chiaki continued to weep, "Please forgive me!"

"It's fine Chiaki-kun." Rena said embarrassed by the attention she was getting. "Please stop crying."

He let go and wiped away his woeful tears. Rena and the others girls comforted him as he continued to apologize and sob. Chiaki had moved on from feeling horrible to feeling horrible and pathetic. He was allowing every one of his male classmates to seem him vulnerable and pitiful. He couldn't stand the male eyes burning into his skin, especially Tamaki and Kyoya's.

Kyoya, once again, looked at Chiaki and saw a profit gain. He wondered how he could exploit Chiaki's sensitivity…

"Onee-san, I really just want to go home."

Chiaki had emotionally drained himself and was now as blank as Mori. His guilt had gradually left him throughout the day, but now he just felt inferior to the rest of the men at the Ouran Academy.

"Sorry," Shina said playfully, "but dad said I had to keep an eye on you. You know what happens when you phase out."

"Can't I just sit near the garden?" Chiaki questioned.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Shina asked, "You know what happens when you phase out."

"I don't want to go to the Host club." Chiaki said being difficult.

"You just have to sit there." Shina said fixing his tie before they entered the Third Music room. "Eat some cake or something."

Chiaki frowned, "Only for the cake." He pouted.

Shina proceeded to fix his hair, "And you could say hello to Hikaru-kun." Chiaki's face instantly turned cherry red. "I'm glad to see you like the idea." She smoothed out his uniform making sure he looked presentable for the Hosts and his crush. "Okay, come on Chiaki-chan."

Chiaki's heart was racing as Shina opened the door. He was tempted to run, but his sister had a firm grip on his hand.

"Welcome!"

The Mamiyas were cheerfully welcomed by the Host club. Chiaki's heart stopped at how cute Hikaru looked in an Egyptian costume. The face paint made Chiaki blush, it added to the greatness of the theme.

"Why's Chiaki-senpai here?" the Hitachiin brothers asked.

Chiaki didn't dare reply, "I have to look after him." Shina elaborated, "Chiaki-chan has a tendency to wander when he'd depressed."

"I-I'm not depressed!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Ignoring Chiaki, Shina continued, "I just need to keep an eye on him, he won't bother anyone."

"It's fine." Kyoya said writing in his notebook, "Chiaki can stay here as long as he needs."

"T-thank you." Chiaki said. He followed behind his sister obediently.

Chiaki sat next to his sister as she and her friends conversed with Hunny and Mori. He looked as if being there was a chore he couldn't wait to get out of. But actually, Chiaki was quietly enjoying his time, it was a chance to nonchalantly stare at Hikaru. Every time Kaoru was held in his brother's arms, Chiaki would blush and picture himself in Kaoru's position.

The girls around Chiaki saw him blush and thought different. They were thinking about who Chiaki liked, of course they didn't know it was Hikaru and they all thought it was one of them. So Naïve. It was occasional that a girl thought she made eye contact with Chiaki, which made them blush. But Chiaki was actually looking past them to his crush, then thoughts would pop into his head making him blush. The result being that girl thinking Chiaki liked her. Of course that wasn't the case…

When Mori and Hunny had to excuse themselves for a few minutes, the girls couldn't help but talk about the one remaining boy in the group.

"Shina-chan," a girl said, "did you hear what happened to the Chiaki-kun today?"

Shina set down her tea cup, "What?" She questioned.

"He started crying and hugged Rena-chan." Another girl elaborated. Shina's head drooped, leave it to Chiaki to let his emotions get the better of him.

"He kept apologizing for something." Another girl said. "Does that mean…?"

A light simultaneously went off in all the girls' heads. "Rena-chan was Chiaki-kun's secret admirer!" All the girls regretted saying that statement so loud, but Chiaki was too zoned out to even realize they were talking about him.

"What about Chiaki-kun's crush?" Kohana asked. All the girls leaned in to hear Shina's reply.

"What about Chiaki-chan's crush?" Shina questioned sipping tea.

"Do they still have a chance together?" Kohana questioned, now obviously interested in Chiaki's personal life.

Shina looked over at her brother, and followed his eyes to the twins. "Maybe." Shina said, "If Chiaki-chan works up the courage to confess."

All the girls squeed at how lucky that 'girl' would be if Chiaki confessed. During their loud noises, Chiaki mumbled, "_Hikaru and Kaoru-kun's costumers are so lucky_."

When the Mamiyas left, Shina was content with her brother's newfound popularity. Chiaki meanwhile had other things on his mind.

"Have you ever been hosted by Hikaru and Kaoru-kun Onee-san?" Chiaki questioned.

Shina thought for a second, "Once I believe." She said. "Why?"

"The things they say to each other," Chiaki said weakly, "it makes my chest hurt hearing it."

"That's called a heart ache Chiaki-chan." Shina elaborated, "You envy Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's relationship."

"'I would go against the Pharaoh to be with you Kaoru.' That's what Hikaru said."

"Aww," Shina said hugging and petting him, "my poor Chiaki-chan."

"It hurts Onee-san." Chiaki said sad. Shina continued to pet her brother comfortingly.

Haruhi looked down the hallway at the siblings, wondering what she just heard…

* * *

Sorry! I know some of you wanted Chiaki's admirer to be a familiar face, but, sorry, it couldn't be done. You'll have to look at it my way, it'll take a while to explain, so just please live with it.  
Ohhhh! Another cliffhanger kind of. That's just the way I end chapters, I mean, is there any other way to end a chapter?  
So, you've noticed by now that the titles are all cakes. If you think about (and I purposely did it this way) the cake used for the title, represents the chapter in some way. Butterflies are delegate, Chiaki's delegate, get it? And a butterfly cake is a real cake.  
Updated a little earlier then usual. I kinda felt like it, and no one else was updating. Review please!

Thanks, Lizninja

P.S. I've been thinking about doing a yaoi oneshot. Would you guys read that?


	5. Tea Cake

Tea Cake

Haruhi was still unsure of what she heard the other day.

The things Hikaru and Kaoru say hurt Chiaki? She didn't understand. She couldn't exactly ask one of the Host club members though because Haruhi listened to that conversation accidently. It wasn't her right to tell others about a private discussion. Maybe she could ask Chiaki himself? Surely he would answer her if she asked nicely and politely.

Haruhi tried looking where she usually found Chiaki, near the garden, but he wasn't there today. She couldn't think of any other place he would be, she didn't really know Chiaki that well. She could ask Shina, or wait until Chiaki appeared again…

Everyday that Haruhi made her way to the Third Music room, she made sure to pass by the garden to see if Chiaki would show up. But, Chiaki never seemed to make another appearance. Was he purposely avoiding her? No that's impossible, Chiaki barely knew Haruhi, so he wouldn't go out of his way to avoid her. Three more days, Haruhi thought. If she doesn't find Chiaki in three days she'll ask Shina.

It was inevitable.

"Shina-senpai," Haruhi said, "do you know where Chiaki-senpai is?"

"Chiaki-chan?" Shina questioned, she took a sip of tea before replying, "He joined the tea ceremony club." Girls gossiped over what Chiaki would look like in a kimono.

"Why would Chiaki-senpai join that club?" the twins questioned.

Shina sipped more tea, "I believe he wanted to be more sophisticated. He felt he was a bit too childish."

The freshmen hosts thought about it, Chiaki didn't seem that childish, besides the fact that he cried over cupcakes. And he blushed a lot…

"You could always go visit him." Shina suggested, "Every Thursday they host a gather for everyone in school."

The freshmen hosts looked at each other, it seemed like a good idea, and they would be able to make a good impression on their senpai. But Haruhi had personal questions to ask that involved the twins so she might not be able to question Chiaki. Either way, the three of them found it a good idea, so they decided they would pay the tea ceremony club a visit.

Thursday afternoon, the freshmen hosts had already discussed the events of today with Kyoya so they wouldn't be playing hooky. But, unfortunately for the youngest hosts, Daddy overheard the plan and decided to follow along secretly with the rest of the 'family'. But the Host club was anything but sneaky, so Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi instantly noticed their four followers.

"Senpai," Haruhi said annoyed, "Just come out please and stop following us!"

Tamaki crept out from the shadows, sad that his daughter has yelled at him. Hunny, Mori and Kyoya appeared from behind the king.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay." Tamaki explained, "How can you be sure Chiaki's so trusting!?"

All the members looked at Tamaki slightly ashamed. "Chiaki is an innocent person Tamaki." Kyoya said "I'm sure you can trust him."

Their discussion continued as they made their way to the tea ceremony club's room. Three boys were sitting on a bench outside the room. As the Host club approached, a girl came out in a kimono and motioned the three boys to come in.

The girl noticed the Host club and said "Please wait here and a club member will soon host you."

"But we want to see Ch–" Haruhi was cut off.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "but only the next available member will serve you."

The girl left, closing the door. The Hosts sat down not sure to leave or not. There was a chance Chiaki could serve them, but on the other hand, not really. They were already here, they might as well enjoy the cultural experience.

The door opened and four girls exited giggling happily. They didn't even notice the Host club. The door opened again and a girl dressed in a kimono exited. Noticing the Host club, her face instantly turned cherry red.

"_What are they doing here_!?." She whispered to herself. "P-please come in." She said nervously. The Host club entered as she held the door open for them. Haruhi was the first to enter and noticed the girl looked unusually familiar. The girl took the front of the line and led them into a nice cultural room, it was very soothing. "P-please remove your footwear." The girl said sitting down next to her equipment.

"This place is relaxing." Mori said enjoying the atmosphere.

"W-would you like something to eat as I prepare your tea?" The girl asked.

"We'll take anything you serve us." Tamaki said charmingly to the girl. She blushed and proceeded to place pieces of cake on some special _kaishi_ paper.

"P-please enjoy." She said handing out the cake.

"Yay cake!" Hunny cheered. "Thank you!"

She placed one scoop of green tea powder in each cup she placed out in front of her. As she prepared their drinks, the Twins noticed the cake tasted familiar.

"Did Chiaki-senpai make this?" They questioned.

A jolt ran up the girl's spine, "Um, y-yes he did." She continued to pour hot water into the cups and whisk the two ingredients into tea. When she finished, she handed out the cups one at a time to her guests. "P-please enjoy." She said each time she gave a Host their drink. She proceeded to drink her own tea nervously.

"Do you know where Chiaki-senpai is?" Haruhi asked.

The girl almost choked on her tea, "H-he's probably serving a group at the moment."

"Oh," Haruhi said a bit disappointed, "I was hoping to ask him something."

"S-sorry." The girl said collecting her equipment.

"Perhaps," Kyoya said slyly, "You should stop lying to us Chiaki."

"What!?"

The 'girl' covered her face in embarrassment. "Chiaki-senpai is that really you?" The twins questioned approaching the cross-dresser.

"I-I'm not Chiaki-kun!" Chiaki lied.

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled at Chiaki's kimono and long hair to reveal the male. Chiaki's blonde wig slipped off exposing his real hair color. "Chiaki-senpai!" The twins exclaimed, "It is you!"

Chiaki readjusted his girl kimono, "Please don't tell anyone!" He said a bit desperate. "My senpais forced me into this."

"Why would they do that?" Tamaki asked.

"They enjoying dressing me up," Chiaki explained, "then this the first year, Renge-chan joined–" Renge, that would explain _a lot_. It would also explain where she is half the time. "–And somehow I ended up like this."

"You pass as a girl pretty well senpai." Hikaru said.

Hikaru's comment was a shot at Chiaki's masculinity. "Please don't say that." Chiaki said weakly. "I joined this club to prove I can be cool under pressure, but when you say I can pass as a girl makes me sound too feminine."

"There's pressure in the tea ceremony club?" Tamaki questioned.

"You have no idea!" Chiaki exclaimed. "There are several procedures and movements that all go in a specific order! Not to mention the attire and equipment. I would have been calm if it wasn't you guys I had to serve, especially looking like this." Chiaki sighed. "Sorry for disturbing your visit here," Chiaki said becoming depressed, he stood up, "I must excuse myself." Chiaki left. Haruhi didn't get a chance to questioned Chiaki.

"What's with him?" Kaoru questioned.

"He's depressed." Kyoya stated. The other members looked at Kyoya confused.

"Why would you say that Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"If you remember," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "Shina said that whenever Chiaki is depressed, he tends to wander."

"We'll take this as our leave." Tamaki said standing up, "Let's go everyone."

The sad thing about today was, Chiaki did pass unusually well as a girl…

"Thank you for coming." Chiaki said as he waved goodbye to his latest group. He had changed in his usual male kimono with permission from his senpais.

"Hey Chiaki-chan." Of course Shina would visit her little brother.

"Welcome Onee-san." Chiaki greeted formally, he lead her in to his room.

"Well isn't this place nice?" Shina said admiring the Japanese culture.

"Please, sit." Chiaki said motioning toward one side of his room. Chiaki gave her her cake and began preparing her tea.

"So did the Host club come by?" Shina questioned.

"You're the one who sent them here!?" Chiaki yelled annoyed.

Shina giggled, "Chiaki-chan can't pull off angry." She nodded, "Yup I sent them here. Haruhi-kun was looking for you. So I told him where to find you."

"Do you know what humiliation I had to face today?" Chiaki questioned trembling angrily.

"Did you spill the tea of your lap?" Shina guessed, "Spill it on Hikaru-kun?"

"I was dressed as a girl and they came in."

"Were you tempted to be a female today?" She questioned.

"Shut up!" Chiaki yelled, "Do you know what Hikaru said to me!?"

"Let me guess," Shina said tapping her lips, "'You look pretty in that kimono'?"

Chiaki was close to hurting his sister, "He said I pass as a girl surprisingly well."

"That's good in some way right?" Shina asked.

Chiaki sighed too tired to deal with his sister's teasing. "Do you think I could pass as a girl?" Chiaki asked.

"Definitely."

"Onee-san!"

"What can I say Chiaki-chan?" Shina questioned, "You blush at almost everything, your hair is long enough, your voice goes soft and quiet when you're nervous, you don't have a definite body shape, you like the same sex–"

"Onee-san!"

"As they say Chiaki-chan," Shina said wagging her finger, "the proof is in the pudding."

Chiaki's head dropped, "Am I really that feminine?" He questioned.

"Yup."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Chiaki shouted at Shina.

The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes. Shina, enjoying her brother's woes, and Chiaki, questioning his masculinity. Then, an idea popped into Shina's head. "You know what you should do?" She said, "Be tougher."

"I think I know that!" Chiaki said annoyed.

Shina rolled her eyes, "Okay, what I meant was, learn to be tougher."

"How am I suppose to do that?" He questioned, "You, Oka-san and Ota-san teasing me doesn't work."

"Get lessons from the toughest guy at Ouran." Shina suggested.

"Who's that?" Chiaki asked.

"Ritsu Kasanoda!"

* * *

If it's a Yaoi fanfiction, you'd have to expect some male cross-dressing! You think Haruhi gets all the fun?  
If you haven't already noticed, I've yet to describe Chiaki very well, mainly his personality. Honestly, I don't really know what Chiaki looks like. Besides he has long hair. I don't know what his hair color is, or even eye color, height, whatever. I leave it to your imagination, all you need to know is, he's cute and innocent with girlish charm.  
Review, please.

Thanks, LinNinja.

P.S. I wrote that Yaoi oneshot. It involves the most unlikely character to be in a Yaoi oneshot. People liked it, I hope if you like this fanfiction, you'll like my other.


	6. Sponge Cake

Sponge Cake

"You want what?"

"Chiaki-chan here wants you to teach him how to be tougher."

Chiaki felt a bit weird asking a first year for help. He had nothing against first years. Hell, he had a crush on one. But, with asking Kasanoda for help, it made Chiaki feel like he had some sort of first year fetish. Which he didn't! He wasn't some sort of pervert!

"Earth to Chiaki-chan!" Shina called.

Chiaki snapped back to reality from convincing himself he wasn't a perv. "S-sorry." He said slightly ashamed of himself. "Please Ritsu-kun," Chiaki said formally, "I tend to cry too much, so I need to build up an emotional immune system."

Kasanoda felt a bit pressured. A second year wanted to be his student? His upperclassman wanted to learn under him? Kasanoda rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I could help." He said.

Chiaki's eyes lit up, "Really!?" Chiaki said overjoyed, "Thank you!" Chiaki jumped Kasanoda in a hug. Kasanoda freaked, so Shina pulled her brother off of him. "Sorry," Chiaki apologized, "I should probably work on that too." Chiaki laughed nervously.

Shina sighed, "Good luck Kasanoda." She said, "You'll need it."

Chiaki stared at his mentor with big puppy dog eyes and a smile of pure excitement. Kasanoda looked at his student, afraid of what he had gotten himself into…

"_Who is that out there_?"

"_He must be from the Young Lord's work_."

"_Does that mean he's the Young Lord's…friend_?"

Chiaki was so excited about Kasanoda's help he couldn't wait until lunch. So, Chiaki decided to meet his toughness tutor at his residence. Maybe they could walk to school.

"Um," Chiaki peered into the Kasanoda gates, "sorry to bother you so early, but do you know where Ritsu-kun is?"

The Kasanoda gangsters were astonished that their Young lord had made a friend. "The Young Lord is getting ready now!" They said simultaneously.

"Oh well," Chiaki said, not phased by the intenseness directed at him, "I'll just wait here then."

Tetsuya stepped forward, "Are you the Young Lord's friend?" He asked.

Chiaki's face lit up, "Friends? They he say that? I'm honored." Chiaki was honored to be Kasanoda's friend. Chiaki was never good at making male friends because he was a bit too feminine. But to have a tough guy like Kasanada on his friends list, it'd be great! But he wasn't using Kasanoda, Chiaki wasn't like that! Oh no! Now Chiaki was a perv and he used people!

"Mamiya-senpai, what are you doing here?"

Chiaki snapped back to reality from convincing himself he didn't use people. "G-good morning Ritsu-kun!" Chiaki said, "I was hoping we could walk to school together."

Kasanoda's eyes widened. No one had ever wanted to walk to school with him before. "Sure." Kasanoda said a bit embarrassed.

"Great!" Chiaki smiled happily. Kasanoda wondered why his senpai was always so happy. As they two walked along, Chiaki began to notice the way Kasanoda held his bag. He had to comment, "Ritsu-kun, why do you carry your bag like that?" Kasanoda looked at Chiaki, but Chiaki replied before him, "Oh I get it. It's tough looking."

Chiaki threw his bag over his shoulder like Kasanoda. The two walked along in silence for a while, one too overwhelmed by the other to start a conversation, one wondering how the other carried his bag like that every day because his own arm was starting to fall asleep.

The result of the first lesson was:

Kasanoda + bag over shoulder = tough look.

Chiaki + bag over shoulder = failed attempted at tough look, asleep arm.

Eventually the two made it to school, and everyone noticed the pair. It was hard to miss the combination, one the walking blizzard, one softer then marshmallows.

"Good morning Kasanoda, Chiaki-kun." The two were greeted by a few girls. Kasanoda was embarrassed by his newfound attention. Chiaki was slightly annoyed by the fact that girls were always crowding around him.

"Morning." The two said together.

"What are you two doing together?" One fangirl dared to ask.

"We walked to school together." Chiaki elaborated. Crazy fantasies entered the three fangirls' heads.

Haruhi looked at Kasanoda and Chiaki from a distance. Seemed like Chiaki was a good influence on Kasanoda. Kasanoda is usually awkward, but with Chiaki around, Kasanoda could get more experience talking to girls.

It was a win-win situation.

At lunch, Chiaki found Kasanoda near the garden. "Oh hey Mamiya-senpai." Kasanoda greeted.

"Hey Ritsu-kun," Chiaki greeted back. "Are you hungry?" he asked, "I made a snack we could share." Chiaki opened a bento box like container to reveal a batch of delicious looking cookies.

"Uh, thanks senpai." Kasanoda said taking one of the chocolate chip cookies. Chiaki simply smiled and bit into one as well. "Uh, senpai," Kasanoda started, "If you want to be tougher…" he paused, not wanting to hurt Chiaki's feelings, "Maybe you shouldn't bake as much."

Chiaki took in the suggestion slowly. Strangely, it didn't make him feeling like tearing up. Baking was Chiaki's passion in life, and if he wanted to be tougher, he should stop. Giving up his passion would have definitely made him tear up, but it wasn't. Weird. Maybe he was becoming tougher!

Results of the second lesson:

Chiaki – baking = tough look, no tears.

"Oh Chiaki-senpai!" Haruhi called out from behind the two. "I've been looking for you. Hey Casanova."

"H-hey Fujioka." Kasanoda said a bit embarrassed.

"Something wrong Haruhi-kun?" Chiaki asked biting into another cookie.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Haruhi said, "Privately."

Chiaki almost choked on his cookie, what could Haruhi have in mind? "S-sure go ahead." Chiaki squeaked. They excused themselves from Kasanoda's presence.

"A couple of weeks ago," Haruhi began, "I overheard a conversation between you and Shina-senpai." A jolt ran through Chiaki's body. "You said that the things Hikaru and Kaoru say to each other hurt you. What'd you mean by that?"

If possible, Chiaki's complexion went when paler, and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa what'd you say to him!?" Kasanoda questioned rushing up.

A bit in panic, Haruhi replied, "I only said I overheard a conversation between him and his sister!"

"Let's get him to the Nurse's office!" Kasanoda exclaimed propping Chiaki up.

"R-right!" Haruhi said following him.

About three minutes after Kasanoda dropped Chiaki in an infirmary bed, their senpai awakened. Chiaki blinked two times, put his face in his hands and mumbled very quietly "_Not again_."

Kasanoda and Haruhi sighed of relief. "Good," Haruhi said, "You're awake."

"How long has it been?" Chiaki asked ashamed of himself.

"Only a few minutes." Kasanoda said.

Chiaki sighed, "Ritsu-kun," he said, "Have you ever fainted?"

"Not really." Kasanoda answered. Chiaki sighed again.

Results of the third lesson:

Kasanoda + fainting = strange twilight zone where Kasanoda actually faints.

Chiaki + fainting = low self esteem, low masculinity.

Chiaki hid under the bed's sheets. Kasanoda and Haruhi looked at each other concerned. "Um, are you okay Mamiya-senpai?" Kasanoda asked.

Chiaki mumbled words they couldn't understand, so the freshmen decided to retreat for now, and check on their senpai later in the day. As soon as they left, an infirmary curtain got thrown back to reveal Shina.

"Again?" She questioned.

"How did you even know I was here?" Chiaki asked coming up from the sheets.

"Sisterly intuition." Shina said tapping her temple, "Plus I saw you being dragged here." Chiaki sighed again. "So what was it this time?" Shina questioned.

"I don't want to talk about." Chiaki said tired.

"Come on Chiaki-chan," Shina said "If you can't talk about it with me, you won't have anyone to talk about it with."

"I don't want to talk about it." Chiaki repeated.

Shina sighed, "Fine," she said, "Be that way." Shina left.

Chiaki went back under the covers. He _was_ too feminine, he fainted from shock. Shock! How pathetic can a man get? The fact that Haruhi overheard his personal conversation partly scared him. Did Haruhi come to the conclusion that Chiaki liked Hikaru?

Chiaki begged for that not to be true.

The next day, at lunch, Chiaki and Kasanoda were walking together. Just down the hall was Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The former noticed the latter and vise versa.

Tamaki began the conversation, "Oh, Casanova," He called, "Congratulations."

"Huh?" Both Kasanoda and Chiaki questioned.

"You finally found your lovely item." The twins said together with a thumbs up.

Kasanoda and Chiaki looked at each other, then a light simultaneously went off in their heads. Kasanoda began freaking out that his upperclassman was his lovely item. Chiaki fell to the ground defeated.

"I think we should stop the lessons." Chiaki said weakly.

Results of the overall course:

Chiaki + toughness = lovely item.

* * *

What a fun chapter! We all basically knew that Chiaki wouldn't be able to pull the tough guy look. That was kinda the story behind the title. I suppose it could be considered ironic. The whole point was to be tougher, but no matter what, Chiaki will always be spongey.  
I'm going on a two week vacation today so I thought I'd leave you all with this. I'm bringing along my memory stick so I might update again. Soon, not soon, I dunno, when I feel like it.  
Or if you guys review alot...I may update sooner...

Thanks, Lizninja.


	7. Pound Cake

Pound Cake

Today was the day.

Chiaki had weaseled his way out of the previous attempts, but not today. The curiosity was brutal. Haruhi wanted an answer, and she was going to get one!

Chiaki was on his way to the tea ceremony club like any other day. On his way there he wondered what kimono he could wear today. There was the traditional one, then there was the one with the pattern, or the one with a solid color…

"Oh, right." Chiaki remembered today was the day off so he didn't need to go to the club. So, now what? He didn't exactly have something to do, he didn't have any sweets to eat. He had nothing.

"Chiaki-senpai!" Haruhi called from behind, "I finally found you."

"Hey Haruhi-kun," Chiaki greeted, "Need something?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, "I need to ask you that question again."

A jolt went through Chiaki's body, he had forgotten about that. "S-sure go ahead." He said nervous.

"What did you mean by the things Hikaru and Kaoru said to each other hurt you?"

Chiaki stalled for a few seconds by not responding, until he laughed. "Have you heard the things they say to each other?" Chiaki questioned, "It's so cheesy, I can hardly stand it." It felt like someone was tightly gripping his heart, "Their phrases are so bad, it hurts." Chiaki laughed again as tears slowly filled his eyes. "S-sorry Haruhi-kun." He said turning away, "I have to get to the tea ceremony club. I'll see you later." Chiaki ran away.

Haruhi blinked a few times, "You're going…the wrong way."

Chiaki ran to the front gates of the school, knowing no one would be there at this time of day. He curled up and the side of the path and sobbed into his knees. He couldn't believe that lie hurt him so much. It pained him so much to say it, but usually a lie didn't do that. Maybe it would make him feel guilty in some way, but a lie would never make him feel like this.

Just outside the school gates, two punks from a public school were strolling by. "Dude," one said, "this is that super rich school."

"Hey you're right." The other said, "Let's go in and pick up some loaded chicks."

"Totally man." the first said.

They entered the gates to the prestige path to the school. They looked around, the place was totally empty, except for some guy huddled near the bushes. One punk nudged the other and pointed to the one visible student.

"Hey." The second thug said menacingly, Chiaki looked up with a few tears running down his face.

The two guys laughed at how pathetic Chiaki was. The first guy pulled him up by his collar. "Excuse me," he said threateningly, "But me and my friend are a bit lost. Think you could spare some money to get us a taxi?" Chiaki didn't reply. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Still, Chiaki said nothing.

"I know how to handle this." The second thug said cracking his knuckles.

"What's he got?" The first punk asked.

"Only a thousand yen," the second replied taking the cash, "what a rip. Let's go." They threw Chiaki's wallet next to him.

The Hitachiin brothers were on their way down the path to leave the school. "Why do we have to get the coffee?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"It's Milord." Hikaru answered, "He's all defensive over Haruhi."

"_For harassing my daughter, you two are to get the coffee!" _

The twins booed Tamaki even though he wasn't there. They suddenly heard violent coughing and noticed Chiaki on the ground with an eerie red liquid next to him. "Chiaki-senpai!" They exclaimed. Chiaki only continued to cough, those punches to the stomach really knocked the breath out of him.

"Senpai are you okay!?" Hikaru asked a bit scared at Chiaki's condition.

Chiaki coughed a few more times before replying, "I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding." Kaoru said referencing to Chiaki's hand.

"It's just a scratch." Chiaki said slowly raising to his feet. "It's nothing."

"At least let us take you to the Nurse's office." Hikaru said.

"I'm fine!" Chiaki exclaimed, putting pressure on his wound. "Don't worry about it." Chiaki walked away with a slight limp.

The Hitachiin brother looked at each other concerned, should they do something? As they watched their injured senpai walk away, Hikaru felt a small twinge in his chest. What could it mean?

They noticed something on the ground, "His wallet?"

When the twins returned from the coffee trip, they explained the situation to the rest of the Host club. Then the Host club proceeded to tell Shina about the situation.

Shina only sighed, "That's Chiaki-chan for you."

"Aren't you worried?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes and no." Shina said as if she was bored. "That's just how Chiaki-chan is."

"Why?" Mori asked for the rest of the club.

"Well," Shina began, "for about three years Chiaki-chan couldn't accept who he was. During that time, he felt like he was a burden on the rest of us. So, whenever he had a problem, he never asked for help. Whether it was just a math problem, or injuries, Chiaki-chan kept quiet. Although he came to terms with himself, that habit of independence stayed with him."

The members looked at each other. Half understood what Shina was saying, half didn't.

"What I suggest," Shina continued, taking a sip of tea, "is that you don't attempt to help him."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"The more you attempt to help," Shina elaborated, "the angrier he gets at you, and the angrier he gets at himself."

"Why would he get angry at himself?" Hikaru asked.

"Like I said," Shina said, "Chiaki thought he was a burden on others. And he still thinks that. So whenever people try to help him, he feels like he's wasting their time with his problems. He's angry at you for wasting your time on him and he's angry at himself for wasting your time with his problems."

The only thought that came to mind after Shina's explanation was Poor Chiaki.

"If you really want to help him," Shina said taking another sip of tea, "you could either act like his injuries never happened," she paused, thinking of the other way, "or help him with immense force."

"How do you deal with Chiaki Shina?" Kyoya questioned curious.

"Honestly, I use force." Shina said with an amused smile. No one liked the smile Shina had on her face. Once again, they all thought, Poor Chiaki.

The next day in class, Tamaki and Kyoya approached Chiaki. Chiaki was a bit embarrassed, what a pleasure to have a conversation with these two. Unfortunately, the conversation wasn't so pleasurable for Chiaki.

"Is your hand better today Chiaki?" Tamaki questioned noticing bandages wrapped around Chiaki's right hand. Chiaki's smile was instantly wiped off his face. A few female classmates overheard that Chiaki was hurt and quickly appeared by his side.

"You were hurt Chiaki-kun?" One said.

"It's fine now." Chiaki said not liking the sympathy. "You don't need to worry about."

"By the way Chiaki," Kyoya said talking out something from his back pocket, "here's your wallet."

Chiaki's eyes widened, "Uh, thanks." Chiaki sighed, then mumbled, "_I forgot I'm out a thousand yen_."

"You were robbed?" Tamaki questioned.

"No," Chiaki said, still not liking the sympathy "I just lost it. You don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure Chiaki-kun?"

"It was nothing!" Chiaki exclaimed getting up from his seat slamming his desk. He slammed a little too hard though because it hurt his hand a bit. He recoiled at the mild pain. He left the classroom with everyone a bit concerned.

At lunch, Chiaki spent most of his time staring at his hand. Why was everyone so concerned? It was only a scratch.

"Hey Chiaki-chan." Shina appeared like she always did. "How's the hand?"

"It's perfectly fine." Chiaki lied annoyed.

Shina smacked him on the back of his head, "How's the hand?" She repeated using her force.

"It's okay." Chiaki continued to lie.

Shina smacked him again. "How is the hand?" She repeated more sternly.

Finally breaking Chiaki let out, "Maybe it's infected I don't know."

"C'mon," Shina said pulling on her brother, "let's get you to the Nurse's office."

"No!" Chiaki shouted, "I'm fine!" Shina slapped him. "I'm okay!" She slapped him again. "Okay okay." He said giving in. Shina dragged him to the Nurse's office.

Chiaki sat there irritated. The nurse studied his hand, "It's only a little infected," The nurse said with a kind smile, "This will clear it up quickly." She held out a tube of some sort of disinfective cream. Slowly she squeezed out the cream on Chiaki's wound and rubbed it in. He winced a bit, but besides that, didn't complain. "All better." She said. She rewrapped the bandages and released Chiaki from her office.

As the Mamiyas walked down the hall, Shina asked Chiaki, "How are you bruises?"

"I don't have any bruises." Chiaki said sternly.

Quickly and with mild force, Shina punched Chiaki in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. "So I'm guessing your bruises are still there." Shina said in an I-told-you-so manner.

Chiaki slowly rose back to his feet, "You're just strong for a girl." Chiaki said being difficult. Shina punched him again. He returned to the floor in agony, "I'm just delegate." He said slowly propping himself up by the wall. With a third and final punch, Chiaki gave. "Okay, okay you win." He said in between coughs, "My bruises are still there."

"You're coming with me today Chiaki-chan." Shina said sternly.

"I have my club–" Shina cut Chiaki off.

"You know as much as I do that you don't have to go today." Shina said tugging on his hand. "Now let's go."

"Can't I just sit near the garden?" Chiaki asked.

Chiaki flinched when Shina held up her fist threateningly. "You expect me to let you roam free when you're as vulnerable as a lost cat!?"

"_A cat_?" Chiaki wondered under his breathe.

Shina pulled her brother all the way to the Third music room. Chiaki wondered why events associated with the Host club happened at least once a week. He felt something was going to happen in there today. He was getting that sick feeling again in the pit of his stomach. Or maybe it was the three punches to the stomach. Shina was harsh…

"Welcome!"

The first thing Shina noticed was the theme of the day, In The Clouds with the members as heavenly angels. The first thing Chiaki noticed was the fact that the twins weren't in the usual formation. He wondered where they were.

"Is Chiaki-senpai depressed again?" Haruhi asked.

"I wasn't depressed!" Chiaki exclaimed defending himself.

"I'm just doing the sisterly thing and protecting Chiaki-chan." Shina said with a sweet smile on. Kyoya granted access for Chiaki and he followed his sister like a trained dog.

"So Shina," Kohana began before their time with Mori and Hunny started, "Why is Chiaki-kun here?"

Chiaki again was zoning out wondering where the twins were, so Shina was free to talk about him. "Chiaki-chan's vulnerable today so I'm watching over him."

"Vulnerable?" The three other girls questioned together.

"I'll show you." Shina said standing up. "Chiaki-chan," she said, Chiaki zoned back in and looked at his sister, "Stand up." She ordered. He easily obliged. She went behind Chiaki, he wondered what she was doing. In a flash she quickly pulled up Chiaki's shirt and jacket to reveal his stomach and three purple splotches.

All the girls gasped at Chiaki's exposure. Chiaki's face instantly turned red. "Onee-san!" Chiaki exclaimed as he pulled his shirt back down. Shina laughed.

"W-what was the point of that?" Kohana asked mildly blushing.

"Those three bruises are what make Chiaki-chan vulnerable." Shina explained with an amused smile. "If you simple tap him there it hurts."

"Poor Chiaki-kun." Kohana and the three other girls said simultaneously.

Chiaki left his crazy sister to ask Kyoya something. "Um, do you have a mirror I could use?"

Without even looking up from the laptop Kyoya said, "In the second room."

"Thank you Kyoya." Chiaki said excusing himself. He entered the second room to find a couple of changing rooms. He pulled back one curtain to find himself staring back at him. He undid his jacket buttons and his shirt buttons. He looked at his stomach in the mirror.

It wasn't pretty that's for sure. That purple of his bruises were almost sickening. He poked one and winced at the sting. Those guys really packed a punch. Not to mention the three times Shina hurt him. They'll take a while to heal, considering the size.

The curtain suddenly swung open, revealing Hikaru holding his costume of the day. "Sorry." Chiaki apologized re-buttoning his shirt. He left Hikaru with the noise of the door closing but without another word.

Hikaru stared at the door for a few more seconds. He was concerned for his senpai, those bruises looked really serious. He felt another twinge in his chest.

He wondered what it was.

* * *

Yay! We have ourselves a developing story!  
So, seven chapters in and Hikaru finally shows something. The love isn't one-sided anymore, Yay!  
From this chapter on, things are going to get more…I don't wanna say serious, or deeper, but more…Hikaru and Chiaki. Not like, drastically though, it'll slowly dilute in.  
Review please! Good, bad, whatever, just, please.

-Thanks, Lizninja


	8. Pineapple Upside Down Cake

Pineapple Upside Down Cake

"Aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful Chiaki-kun?"

It had been a week and Chiaki's bruises had healed nicely. It was Thursday so the tea ceremony club was having its weekly gather for the other students in school. The cherry blossoms were out so they were set up outside today. Mats were set of the ground at different locations so no group would be able to hear another's conversations. Chiaki was enjoying the scenery very much.

"Very," Chiaki replied as he sipped tea, "it's so relaxing out here, don't you think?"

His group of girls blushed at his soothing attitude. "Oh yes." They nodded enjoying his company.

When his group finished, he walked them out waving goodbye. He looked at the gate to see his next group. "Hey Chiaki-senpai!" The Hitachiin brothers had decided to pay Chiaki a visit.

A bit surprised that the twins would actually stop by, Chiaki led the two in and the three sat down at his area. Chiaki was both curious and nervous, so successfully not stuttering he asked, "Don't you two have hosting activities?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said shrugging.

"But we're taking a break." Hikaru finished.

Chiaki only hmm-ed, could they really just take a break? Chiaki served them some pieces of cake. As Chiaki prepared the tea (taking occasional bites from his own slice of cake), Hikaru and Kaoru were quietly studying him. Chiaki didn't like the awkward silence in the air. He'd attempt striking up a conversation, but he was too afraid of stuttering or his voice cracking.

"Y'know senpai," Hikaru began.

"That kimono doesn't suit you." Kaoru finished.

"You think?" Chiaki asked a bit nervous, "My senpai suggested for me to wear it."

"You should wear one without a pattern." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. "The solid color will compliment your pale skin."

"Thanks for the tip." Chiaki said with a sincere smile. Hikaru felt another small twinge in his chest. Why did he only feel it around Chiaki? "Here's your tea." Chiaki said giving each twin a cup.

The twins quickly finished their tea to say, "Let's play a game senpai!"

Chiaki almost spit out his tea from shock. Perverted thoughts had entered his head. "W-what kind of game?" Chiaki dared to ask.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" They exclaimed standing up. Chiaki sighed of relief. "Do you know how to play?" they asked together.

"Do I guess which one is Hikaru?" Chiaki guessed, it was basically in the name.

"Right!" they said cheery, pulling out green hats from somewhere. They moved around in mirrored steps to confuse Chiaki. Finally, they stopped and asked simultaneously "Which one is Hikaru?"

Chiaki looked at the twin on the left and the twin on the right, "Uh…" He looked at them again, and he suddenly got a sickening feeling looking at the one on the left. "You." he said holding his stomach, pointing to the one on the left, "You're Hikaru."

The twins made a negative buzzing noise, "Wrong!"

"I-is that so?" Chiaki questioned laughing nervous, "T-too bad then. Next time for sure." Chiaki wasn't feeling good, not his usual love sickness, actually sickness. Standing up, hiding his pain, Chiaki said, "Shouldn't you two be getting back to the Host club?"

The Hitachiin brothers looked at each other, they shrugged "Probably." They said, "Later senpai!" They left Chiaki.

"Oka-san," Chiaki said that evening, "I don't think I can make it to school tomorrow."

Choosing to not confide in his father or sister, Chiaki decided to speak with his mother. His mother was a very kind and loving women who loved her family very much. But, she loved her son the most because Chiaki was her little baby, even if he was 17. Whenever her baby was feeling bad, she would take it on herself to make him feel better.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked worried.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Chiaki said weakly. Chiaki's mother tilted his head up so she could examine him.

She hmm-ed, "You _are_ paler then usual." She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed. "Stay right there! I'll get you a glass of water!" Chiaki mother left him in the dining hall. Chiaki only groaned and moaned. She returned and told him to drink the water. "Tell me everything that's wrong." She said as he gulped down the satisfying H2O.

"I feeling like I'm going to–" Chiaki covered his mouth for a few seconds, "–Throw up. It hurts in my stomach, I'm really tired–"

"And you have a fever." His mother filled in for him.

"Right." Chiaki said covering his mouth again.

"Go to bed sweetie," She said, "someone will bring you some water and medicine."

"Okay Oka-san." Chiaki said weakly, leaving his mother to his bedroom. Chiaki only cooperated so nicely because his mother was the only person he complained to when he felt sick. She was such a great mother, who could her let her worry?

About two third's up the staircase, Chiaki felt a churn in his stomach, and then bolted to his bathroom.

His mother added vomiting to the list.

"I've haven't seen Chiaki-senpai since last week…" Haruhi thought aloud one afternoon.

"He's probably just at the tea ceremony club." Hikaru said.

"Let's ask Renge." Kaoru suggested.

The Freshmen hosts approached the crazed otaku, who happened to be at the Third Music room that day. "Hey Renge." The Twins said together. "How's Chiaki-senpai?"

"Chiaki-kun hasn't been to the tea ceremony club since last Thursday." Renge said concerned. "Everyone's a bit worried."

The Freshmen hosts looked at each other, there was only one other person to talk to now.

"Shina-senpai," Haruhi said, "Do you know where Chiaki-senpai is?"

Shina took a sip of tea, "Chiaki-chan's at home. He's sick." The girls around Shina began to quietly talk of what could be wrong with Chiaki.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaoru asked.

Shina shrugged, "My mother won't let me near his bedroom and she won't tell me what's happening. My father doesn't even know what's wrong." Talk about a defensive mother. "You'll just have to wait till she releases him."

Everyone hoped Chiaki would get better soon.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Chiaki's mother asked at home.

"Better." Chiaki replied.

"Do you think you know what caused this?" She asked checking his temperature.

"I don't really know." He said looking up in thought. "It just happened suddenly."

"What were you doing?" She asked concerned for her baby.

"I was just serving tea."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Just my own cake." Chiaki said. Chiaki's mother hmm-ed. "Can't you just call a doctor Oka-san?" He asked.

"Chiaki-chan," His mother said seriously, "I'm your mother, and mother knows best. It's food poisoning." She nodded at her correct diagnostic.

"How do you know?" Chiaki asked amazed his mother knew his sickness.

"Your father got it once a few years back." She said getting up, "I recognized the symptoms. You'll be better in by tomorrow. Promise."

"Thanks Oka-san." Chiaki said, happy he had such a great mom.

At school, two girls were having a private conversation concerning the only male heir to the Mamiya fortune.

"Wouldn't it be great if Chiaki-kun was a host?" The first asked. The other swooned over the idea.

"Then we could see Chiaki-kun everyday instead of every Thursday." The second said excited at the thought. The two dove into fantasy.

"_Chiaki-kun," One would say, " you look great in your outfit." _

_Chiaki would then blush, "Uh, thanks." He would say nervously in a cute way, "You look nice with your hair like that." _

The two sighed happily, that would be heaven.

Not too far away, Shina overheard the words 'Chiaki', 'Was' and 'Host' and couldn't stop laughing. She was attempting to hide it by covering her mouth, but snickers were escaping.

"What's so funny?" Kohana asked curious.

In between giggles and snickers, Shina let out, "Chiaki-chan being a host."

The surrounding Mori and Hunny fangirls, who were waiting for their hosts to arrive from practice, gasped. Obviously Shina was the only one who thought Chiaki being a host was hysterical. All the others thought Chiaki being a host was a wonderful idea. He was nervous in a cute way, that made girls just blush, then he blushed as well, which added to the cuteness.

As the girls fantasized, Shina still attempted to calm herself down.

Chiaki had finally returned to school the next day.

He was suppose to be catching up on his school work, but he wanted to know what made him sick. If it really was his cake, then it had to be something in the cake. Could flour expire? It could have been the eggs, eggs go bad eventually. Made the strawberries were moldy. The frosting?

"Hey Senpai, welcome back."

Haruhi was walking along and happened to notice Chiaki in his usual spot. She _was_ hoping to find him here today.

"Uh, thanks Haruhi-kun." Chiaki said.

"What was making you sick?" Haruhi asked.

Proving Chiaki thought nothing of it, he said, "Just food poisoning."

Haruhi eyed him, _just_ food poisoning? "Well," Haruhi started, "everyone was wondering where you were."

"Everyone?" Chiaki questioned, hoping to hear a certain name.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, "Even Hikaru and Kaoru who could care less."

Chiaki smiled and mentally high fived himself. "I'd love to keep talking Haruhi-kun," Chiaki began. "but I've got a lot of work to catch up on, I'll talk to you later."

"Later then." Haruhi said waving goodbye.

Chiaki sighed. He had a big feeling it was the eggs, even though he didn't know how eggs go bad in shells. He wondered if Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten sick too. Maybe it was just the piece of cake he ate?

As he thought and thought and didn't do his work, something hit the back of his head. He looked around to notice a paper airplane behind him. He picked it up wondering who actually made paper airplanes at Ouran. He noticed some script on it.

He opened it up to find a note.

* * *

I feel bad ending the chapter with this kind of cliffhanger but, I couldn't think of another way to end it.  
So the thought of Chiaki being a host has finally surfaced, classic with male OCs. BUT, we all know Chiaki plays for the _other _team, so, what will happen? Who knows!  
Eight chapters in and Haruhi has yet to found out, that has to be some record. Will she ever be unveiled? Who knows!  
Did anyone get the title? You kinda have to think about. If you throw up, you're kinda upside down over the sink, toilet, general floor/ground. The pineapple part didn't really matter.

Review please! I beg you! I feed of Reviews, don't make me starve!

-Thanks, Lizninja


	9. Coffee Cake

Coffee Cake

_Chiaki-kun_

_So you're finally back. For not giving_

_an explanation for why you weren't here_

_you will be doing all the work for the tea _

_ceremony club for three days. Understand?_

_Get to the club room as soon as school ends._

_Renge._

_P.S. Like the way I delivered the message? _

_Commoners do this, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun showed me how._

Chiaki sighed, now he had Renge to deal with.

"The kimono Fumika usual wears doesn't suit her, tell her to switch with Makoto."

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Also, we're running low on tea powder, order some more."

"Yes Renge-chan."

Renge was making her way to the Host club with her dog following her. Chiaki was blinding agreeing to everything Renge was saying and writing it down on a clipboard she had given him. It took too much effort to go against her.

"Make sure to bake some more cake for tomorrow."

"Yes Renge-chan."

The doors to the Third music room opened to reveal the Lady Manager of the Host club and her servant. Renge really took places of power when she joined clubs, she was ordering Chiaki around like he was an intern. It was actually a bit weird, a first year bossing around a second year. But then again, it was Chiaki. He seemed to take orders like a waiter.

"We'll be doing some _Ikebana _next week so be sure to get some trimming supplies and flowers."

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Renge's going pretty hard on Chiaki." Tamaki said to Kyoya.

"I'm sure she has a legitimate reason." Kyoya replied writing in his notebook.

"Poor Chia-chan." Hunny said hugging Usa-chan. Mori grunted in agreement. The entire Host club knew what a handful Renge could be when she was in power.

Haruhi dared to approach the two tea ceremony club members. They were sitting at a secluded table, Renge wagging her finger saying things Chiaki immediately wrote down with a "Yes Renge-chan."

"Would you two like some tea?" Haruhi asked.

"Could I get some instant coffee instead?" Renge said sweetly, "But Chiaki would be having any, right Chiaki?"

"Yes Renge-chan." He recited.

"Uh, why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Chiaki is under punishment," Renge said in a lecturing tone, "Right Chiaki?"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Um, I'll get your coffee then." Haruhi said, leaving.

The Host club was curious to what exactly Chiaki did to cause such a punishment. But, to face Renge when she was in such a powerful mode seemed like a bad idea. They could only watch from a far as Chiaki blankly dealt with the Lady Manager. He was a brave man to face such a crazy otaku.

"I've been thinking of a theme for Thursday." Renge said with that look she usually gave Kyoya, "It'll be our guests are the gods and we are only servants, so find some offering trays!"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Actually," She said pondering, "Cancel the order for the green tea, I want a different flavor, some unordinary."

"Yes Renge-chan."

"What's an original flavor?" She asked herself and Chiaki. She took out a small book and flipped through it. She hmm-ed, and eventually came to the conclusion of "Tamaryokucha! Order some Tamaryokucha!"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Here's you coffee." Haruhi said returning. She wondered what Chiaki's face was like, he was hunched over the clipboard writing, and his hair was hiding his eyes.

"Thank you Haruhi-kun." Renge said sweetly, but did a complete 180 to order Chiaki, "Find some hair decorations for Thursday!"

"Yes Renge-chan."

Although the Hosts were suppose to be the main attraction of the Third music room, the girls couldn't help but stare at Chiaki, assuming he was suffering. He never looked up from his crouched position over the clipboard, he only ever said 'Yes Renge-chan' and nothing else. Why was he so obedient?

Of course, someone had to break the tension in the room.

"Chiaki-chan!" Shina called from her position near Hunny and Mori.

Everyone looked over at Shina then back at Chiaki, he didn't look up, he only said, "Yes Onee-san?"

"Are you busy?" She asked, she had no need to shout, the room had gone quiet.

"Yes Onee-san."

"May I say something?" she asked.

"Yes Onee-san."

"Okay," She said with a grin, clearing her throat. "Chiaki-chan's crush is–"

Chiaki moved faster then anything at that moment. He instantly covered her mouth with a serious, annoyed looked on his face. Shina's face lit up and she laughed behind her brother's hand. She pushed away his hand to laugh clearly. Chiaki was close to hurting his sister.

"I'm just kidding Chiaki-chan." She said smiling. She snickered a few times then said, "This is almost as funny as Chiaki-chan being a host."

Shina's last statement made an impact on the Host club King, Director and Manager. Chiaki has a host? It could bring a lot of good things…Everyone seemed to like him, he could bring a lot of profit, and he had a character that could be developed.

Very nice, very nice indeed.

The next day, Chiaki was still following Renge. Like yesterday, the two sat in the Third music room.

"Did you tell Fumika about her kimono?" Renge asked.

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Did you order the Tamaryokucha?" She asked.

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Did you bake more cake?"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Did you order the flowers?"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"And the trimming supplies?"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"You found offering trays?"

"Yes Renge-chan."

"Good." Renge said, for once praising him, "Take a five minute break."

"Thank you Renge-chan." The second Renge turned her back to talk to Kyoya, Chiaki's head dropped onto the table. He sighed. Life was rough. He almost died yesterday when Shina practically revealed his secret crush. He almost hurt her too, she was harsher then Renge.

"Would you like some tea senpai?" Haruhi asked, now suddenly by his side.

"No thank you Haruhi-kun." Chiaki said sitting upright. "If I accept some, Renge-chan might punish me more."

Girls blushed at how loyal Chiaki was. Even if he didn't like what he was going through, he still honored his promise. How dreamy! Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like Chiaki. Unfortunately, no girl would get Chiaki.

"Hey senpai," The twins called stepping up, "why are you doing Renge's bidding so obediently?"

"I'm being punished." Chiaki said straightforward.

"What'd you do?" Hikaru asked.

"I didn't show up for three days." Chiaki said sighing.

"When you were sick?" Kaoru questioned.

Chiaki nodded, "Why is that punishable?" Haruhi asked confused.

"I don't really know." Chiaki said tired, "But Renge's too difficult to go against." The Freshmen hosts nodded in agreement.

"Break's over Chiaki!" Renge called coming back over.

"Yes Renge-chan." Chiaki sighed, ready to write whatever.

The next day, Thursday, the tea ceremony club was having its weekly gather for the students to enjoy. Like Renge had planned, the guests were treated like gods, but the only really servant was Chiaki. He and Renge were serving together since he was still in debt to her. While Renge enjoyed light conversation with their guests, Chiaki would make the tea, serve the tea, and escort the guests in and out.

Today, the Host club decided to visit the Tea ceremony club before they started their club activities. When Chiaki greeted them and walked them in, they noticed he wasn't exactly happy. When they arrived at Renge's room, she was beaming, it was like Renge was stealing Chiaki's energy.

"Welcome Kyoya!" She said overjoyed. Kyoya simply flashed her a smile. "Chiaki, serve our guests something to eat!"

"Yes Renge-chan." He said weakly. On seven offering trays, Chiaki passed out each Host club member a piece of cake. "Enjoy." He said each time.

While Kyoya and Renge engaged in light conversation the rest of the Host club couldn't help but notice Chiaki looked, dead. Was work for Renge really that back breaking? Apparently so, it looked like Chiaki would collapse at any second.

Slowly, Chiaki passed out the tea he had just made. He served Kyoya first, knowing Renge would yell at him, then Renge knowing she would yell at him. He served the rest of the Host members from third year to first. Chiaki wasn't allowed any tea.

"Um," Hikaru said, "are you okay senpai?"

"Eh?" Chiaki asked like he just woke up, "Oh, yes, I'm fine." He smiled weakly in a way that it touched all the Hosts minus Kyoya. But Chiaki wasn't fine, far from it.

But if he'd admit it, it could result in more punishment.

A couple of hours later, all club activities were over. The host club had ended and the Hosts were on there way to their cars to return home. The twins were walking along and noticed a figure on the grass. Upon closer inspection, it was Chiaki!

"Hey Chiaki-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru called. Chiaki didn't reply. "Senpai!" They called louder. Still no reply. They approached him to find out he was sleeping! Hikaru found Chiaki looked unusually innocent asleep. He felt another twinge in his chest, for now he decided to ignore it.

"Senpai." Kaoru called.

Chiaki shifted on the grass and quietly moaned, but besides that did not wake up.

"Senpai!" Hikaru called louder.

Chiaki moaned a little louder, but still did not wake.

"Senpai!!" They called together, shoving him and poking him.

Slowly, Chiaki's eyes opened, for a second, he had a dreamy look on his face but then realized who was three inches away from him. His face instantly reddened, and he quickly back away from the Hitachiin brothers. Chiaki laughed nervously, "I-I guess I fell asleep waiting for Onee-san. I'll see you guys later." Chiaki waved goodbye and fled.

For some reason, Hikaru wanted Chiaki to stay longer…

* * *

Since I got 12 reviews from one update, I decided to update earlier.  
My main motivation for this chapter was 'How long can Chiaki go by only saying "Yes Renge-chan"?'. I kinda wanted "Yes Renge-chan" to be his only line in the chapter, but it couldn't be done.  
So the thought of Chiaki being a Host still has an impact, will it happen…?  
Coffee cake? Renge ordered Coffee, I couldn't think of anything else.

-Thanks, Lizninja.

P.S. Review please!


	10. Cheese Cake

Cheese Cake

Hikaru wanted to know what was wrong with him.

Why was he feeling these sharp pains in his chest? He didn't understand what caused them. They always seemed to happen around Chiaki. Was it something about Chiaki? Or was Hikaru himself? It was all so confusing.

Hikaru decided to keep these twinges to himself. Kaoru was his brother, and Hikaru loved him very much, but some things are meant to be kept to oneself. Soon, when Hikaru understood them better, he'll discuss them with Kaoru.

"Onee-san, I don't think I can restrain myself anymore."

It was late at night and the Mamiya siblings were in the upstairs living room, preparing to go to sleep. Shina was relaxed and calm like she always was, but Chiaki was more on edge then normal. He was hugging his cake shaped pillow in distress. Something was bothering him.

"What do you mean Chiaki-chan?" Shina asked combing her hair.

"The other day," Chiaki said embarrassed, "I…I almost kissed Hikaru."

Shina dropped her comb in complete shock. "What happened!?" She asked overly excited for her brother.

"It's nothing like that!" Chiaki said knowing what his sister was thinking, "I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was right there. I thought I was still dreaming, and I was seconds away from–" Chiaki blushed, too embarrassed to say it, "–You know, but I realized I was actually awake and backed away."

Shina sighed happily, "You're close Chiaki-chan." She smiled triumphantly, "You're so close."

"Close to what?" Chiaki questioned a bit lost.

Shina sighed again with an amused smile, "Oh Chiaki-chan," she said "you're still so young."

"You're only a year older then me!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"So young…" Shina said leaving the room. "So young…"

"Onee-san!" Chiaki called but she refused to answer. "Close to what?" Chiaki mumbled.

The next day at school, the only thing Chiaki could think about was his sister's words.

'So close'. What the hell did she mean? So close? So close to what? It was killing him not knowing what the hell she meant. Shina had a tendency to talk gibberish and tease Chiaki on a daily basis. She was either screwing him around, or speaking some wise truth. Shina may be a bit of a tease, but she was unusually smart. She was pretty rational and gave Chiaki pretty good advice every now and then. Now if only he could tell if she was helping him or teasing him…

"Onee-san!" Chiaki called after school. He had found Shina walking the hallways by herself.

"Hey Chiaki-chan." She said cheerily, "What's up?"

"What am I close to?" Chiaki questioned a bit desperate.

Shina sighed amused, "So young…" She trailed off again, leaving Chiaki. "So young…"

"Onee-san!" Chiaki called again, but she only repeated herself. Chiaki pouted, why was she being so uncooperative?

"Oh, Chiaki," Tamaki called out from behind Chiaki, "I've been looking for you. You weren't at the tea ceremony club."

"Yeah," Chiaki shrugged, "I quit. It was getting a bit too stressful."

"Perfect," Tamaki said happily, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Chiaki almost choked on his own spit, what could Tamaki want? "S-sure," Chiaki said nervously, "Ask away."

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the Host club." Tamaki said with a business smile.

Chiaki's nervousness instantly left him. "That's a nice offer Tamaki," Chiaki began, "But I'll have to decline."

Tamaki's eyes widened, did Chiaki seriously just say no? "Why not?" He asked confused.

"Believe me, I have nothing against the Host club." Chiaki said respecting the King. "But, I'd prefer to not be a part of it. It's not my cup of tea." Chiaki left Tamaki with his thoughts.

"I just don't get it."

Tamaki was thinking aloud as he paced back and forth. The Host club was having a day off, everyone was doing their usual day off activity. But Tamaki's had changed today. He was wondering why Chiaki had denied his offer.

"What's up Milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"I thought all men wanted to be in the Host club!" Tamaki said not really answering the twins' question. Tamaki approached the window to see Chiaki just outside simply sitting there eating cake. He pounded the window. "Why did he refuse!?"

The rest of the Host club quickly caught on to what Tamaki was blabbering about. Obviously he had asked Chiaki to join, and obviously the latter didn't except.

"Maybe Chiaki-senpai thinks we're superficial and shallow." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi how could you say that!?" Daddy demanded from his daughter, "You're a part of this club, you should respect its integrity!"

Haruhi only frowned, slightly ashamed of Tamaki, "Chiaki-senpai probably thinks we're all about looks and he doesn't want to be apart of something that hollow."

"You're right Haruhi." Tamaki said changing gears, "We need to show Chiaki we're more then handsome!"

Haruhi sighed, she felt sorry for what Chiaki was about to go through.

"Shina-chan, did you hear about Chiaki-kun?"

It was the next day. The group that usually waited for Mori and Hunny to arrive from practice had a tendency to gossip while waiting. Of course, the juiciest thing to talk about was Shina's little brother.

"What happened?" Shina asked taking a sip of tea.

"Tamaki-kun asked him to join the Host club!"

Shina almost spit out her tea. She proceeded to shallow, then laugh.

"Why is that always so funny Shina-chan?" Kohana asked slightly lost.

Calming herself down, Shina answered, "You'd have to know Chiaki-chan as well as I do."

Choosing to ignore Shina's laughter, the three other girls and Kohana began chatting about how great it would be if Chiaki would join. Shina couldn't stop herself, every time she heard those words, it would just get funnier and funnier! She wished she had someone to laugh it up with, but unfortunately, no one else knew Chiaki was gay, and those who did didn't know what the host club was.

"So what's the plan Milord?" The Twins asked simultaneously, taking a break from their Hosting activities.

Tamaki had been pacing morning noon and night since yesterday thinking up something to convince Chiaki to join the Host club. It was difficult, seeing how he knew little about Chiaki. But if what Haruhi said was true, then they would have to show Chiaki they were more then a pretty face.

"I haven't come up with anything yet." Tamaki admitted. Hikaru and Kaoru booed him. "I don't see you two coming up with a plan!" He snapped.

"Maybe Chiaki-senpai just doesn't want to join." Haruhi said. Tamaki and the Twins fell silent. "He doesn't seem to like being here when Shina-senpai drags him along." Good point… "He was already tortured by Renge, he probably doesn't want to go through that again." Another good point… "You should just let him be."

Tamaki attempted to say something to Haruhi's good points, but nothing came to mind. Maybe she was right. And another Host could result in Daddy losing his daughter…

"We'll talk to Chiaki-senpai!" The twins offered, raising their hands into the air. Before Tamaki could say no, the two were already out the door.

Tamaki sighed, "Idiots."

"The only idiot here is you." Haruhi shot. The King immediately went to his corner to sulk.

Chiaki was happy.

It had been awhile since he had time to himself. Leisure time, some people would call it. He was simply enjoying his cake, smelling the scent of flowers. He knew today we would be sitting in his usual spot, so he themed his cupcakes with smilely faces. It was fun and festive, and each one made Chiaki smile. He enjoyed this quiet time, this alone time. Personally, Chiaki did enjoy being alone, connecting with the objects around him, not the people. Just him and the earth. It made Chiaki relaxed just thinking about it.

"Why won't you join the Host club senpai?"

A jolt went through Chiaki's body. Somehow, the twins successfully snuck up on him. He wondered how everyone did that…

"Wait, what?" Chiaki zoned out for three seconds and forgot what was asked.

"Why won't you join the Host club?" The twins repeated simultaneously.

"I just don't want to disappoint." Chiaki said defending himself. "Hosting isn't exactly something I would excel in."

"You're a natural senpai." Hikaru complimented.

"You'd be fine." Kaoru assured.

"I don't exactly want to face Renge-chan again." Chiaki said stilling attempting to wrangle his way out of it.

"We'd have your back." Kaoru promised.

"Perfectly safe." Hikaru ensured.

Twiddling his fingers, Chiaki tried to think of another excuse, but nothing was coming to mind.

"C'mon senpai!" Hikaru said.

"It'll be fun!" Kaoru continued.

"You'd get to see us everyday!" They said together.

Their last comment almost won Chiaki over, but his savoir save him before he could reply.

"Chiaki-chan!" Shina called, "Time to go!"

Hiding his relief, Chiaki said, "Sorry guys, but if I don't go now Onee-san will come after me." Chiaki waved goodbye and caught up to his sister. Hikaru and Kaoru watch the Mamiyas leave.

The eldest twin felt sad that Chiaki didn't want to join.

On their way to the car, Shina stroke up a conversation. "Excited for tomorrow?" She asked.

Chiaki shrugged, "It's nothing special." He said, "Ota-san's just holding a party for the heck of it."

"Isn't the Hitachiin family attending?" Shina questioned in a teasing tone.

"W-what of it?" Chiaki questioned embarrassed.

"You could ask Hikaru-kun to dance." Shina suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Chiaki asked, "That'd be the most embarrassing thing in my life."

"I guess you're right." Shina said shrugging, "Everyone watching you would be gruesome."

"Yeah," Chiaki said rolling his eyes, "That would be the worst part. I'd have to actually ask him first."

"I guess you're right." Shina repeated, "He could reject you."

Chiaki eyed his sister, "Thanks for the pep talk." He sighed.

He hoped he won't screw tomorrow up.

* * *

It's so _cheesy_ that Tamaki asked Chiaki to be a host. Get it?! Cheesy, Cheesecake? Oh play on words, such a low form of comedy.

Everyone remember the last chapter when Chiaki woke up? "Chiaki's eyes opened, for a second, he had a dreamy look on his face but then realized who was three inches away from him…" A nice little explanation for you.

So Chiaki declined the offer, too bad. But of course we all know why he doesn't want to be a part of it.

So, the next chapter is a party, it'll be very eventful. _Very_ eventful.

-Thanks, Lizninja.

Hit that button s'il vous plais! (Please).


	11. Devil's Food Cake

A/N: I don't usually say things before the chapter, but there's something I need to say.

Y'know the rating on this fanfiction? T. Y'know what T stands for? Teen. Y'know what Teen means? Minor suggestive adult themes. Y'know what that means!? You'll find out this chapter.

Devil's Food Cake

"Chiaki-chan, are you ready yet!?"

It was an hour away from the party at the finest Mamiya hotel. Of course, the family hosting the party had to be there first, but the youngest member was holding the entire family up. Chiaki was trying to look his best. These parties _were _social events, but it was also a time for the business men and women to gather and boast on how successful they were doing. Not only did they boast on their business, they boasted on how well they treated their family. If Chiaki didn't look his best, his father's image would be damaged!

"Almost!" Chiaki yelled back.

"Hurry up!" His father shouted.

Chiaki fixed his hair and adjusted his tie before he ran out of his room down to the rest of the Mamiyas. Chiaki's mother aww-ed at how cute her baby was, but she still proceeded to fix his hair.

"Oka-san…" Chiaki whined. He fidgeted until he escaped his mother's grasp. "Can we just go please?" He asked.

Chiaki's father checked his watch, "It _is_ about time we should leave."

Throughout the whole ride there, Chiaki was chewing on his thumb. He was extremely nervous, like beyond nervous, like horrified! He was afraid he was going to screw up his relationship with Hikaru tonight. Or the small connection he shared with Hikaru that he called a relationship. Maybe Chiaki should just stay out of sight. Whenever his father held these social events – which was often because his father was a very social man – Chiaki tended to escape to the rooftop lookout. It wouldn't make any difference this time right?

"Chiaki-chan, stop day dreaming, we're here."

Zoning back in, "Uh, right." Chiaki followed the rest of his family out the limo.

In a matter of minutes, the large hotel lobby began to fill up with the elite of Japan. The Suohs, the Ohtoris, the Hitachiins, the Haninozukas, the Morinozukas, the Kuzes, the Mitsuyamas, the Hoshakujis, the Sougas, the Kuraganos, the list went on and on.

Chiaki stood off to the side while everyone else enjoyed the good times. Unlike his father, Chiaki was not social. He had little friends, he conversed with the Host club unusually often lately, but here they were using their hosting techniques to win over parents of girls. It would feel a bit awkward just stepping in.

Chiaki sighed, maybe he should just retreat to the rooftop…

"It's good to see you again Chiaki."

Chiaki's face instantly reddened at that oh-too familiar voice. He turned around to see his former, handsome, now 30 year old tutor Jonouchi.

"I-it's good to see you too Jonouchi-sensei." Chiaki said. He laughed nervously, he was freaking out. His former crush here in the flesh? That wouldn't scare anyone? "W-what are you doing here?"

"Your father invited me." Jonouchi said smiling charmingly, "I was actually surprised to get the invitation." Chiaki stammered attempting to find words, but he was too flustered to speak in complete sentences. Jonouchi chuckled, "You're even cuter then before." If possible, Chiaki's face went even redder.

He almost fainted from embarrassment.

From a distance, Shina had been watching her brother the entire time. She knew he wasn't exactly the life of the party, so she expected him to stay quiet the whole time. But, when that man approached Chiaki, Shina was a bit confused. No one, and she meant, _no one_ spoke to Chiaki unless their father introduced him.

Shina would get closer to make sure her brother was okay, but she was locked in a conversation with Kohana, Mori and Hunny.

"Yeah, a bit." Chiaki answered avoiding eye contact, mildly blushing.

"What did you think about?" Jonouchi asked, swirling his wine glass.

"You…_and me_." Chiaki whispered.

"What were we doing?" Jonouchi asked, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"_Everything_."

Jonouchi smiled deviously. "Let's see if I can still find Chiaki's sensitive spot." A chill went through Chiaki's body hearing those words. Jonouchi tapped Chiaki's forehead and traced a line down to his chin. His touch made Chiaki quiver. He poked Chiaki's chest, "Here?" Chiaki held his breathe in fear. Jonouchi went lower, just below the belt line, "Here?" Chiaki was close to passing out. Jonouchi leaned in and Chiaki's chest tightened, Jonouchi whispered into his ear, "_Here_?" and proceed to lightly kiss Chiaki's earlobe.

A jolt ran through Chiaki's body. He pushed Jonouchi away breathing heavily. "Stop sensei!" Chiaki pleaded, "You're going too far."

Jonouchi laughed, "You're too cute Chiaki."

Three years. It had been three years yet their relationship was still alive.

Shina couldn't help but stare at her brother and the man he was conversing with. She always looked out for Chiaki, so this mysterious man was bothering her to no end. From what she was seeing, it somewhat looked like the two weren't getting along, but she wasn't seeing much. The man's back was to her, and he was blocking Chiaki, so she couldn't tell what exactly was going on. But she did know the man had done some that resulted in Chiaki pushing him away angrily.

"Shi-chan," Hunny said in a concerned tone, "Is something wrong?"

With one last glance at her brother, Shina replied, "No, nothing's wrong."

Meanwhile, from a different distance, and certain pair of golden eyes were watching Chiaki and Jonouchi. Hikaru was a tad jealous that that man was having a private conversation with his senpai. But, he didn't know why he was jealous. Was it because Hikaru wanted to spend more time with Chiaki? Or maybe he didn't want other people to spend time with Chiaki. Or possibly both…

"You've definitely changed Chiaki." Jonouchi said taking a sip of wine. "On our last lesson, you wouldn't let go of me."

Chiaki blushed furiously, "T-that was three years ago." He said embarrassed, "I'm older now."

Continuing to reminisce, Jonouchi said, "I remember you insisting on giving me a–"

"S-stop!" Chiaki exclaimed. "We're in a public place! How can you talk about it so calmly!?"

Jonouchi smiled slyly, he leaned in and cupped Chiaki's face in between his thumb and forefinger. He whispered into Chiaki's ear, "_Because I love watching you squirm_." Then Jonouchi quickly licked Chiaki's earlobe. Chiaki felt a cold shiver of pleasure. Jonouchi left chuckling.

Chiaki's fingers curled in annoyance. It may have been three years, yet Jonouchi had barely changed. He still had that pompous attitude toward Chiaki. Just because Jonouchi was the seme and Chiaki the uke didn't mean Jonouchi had the right to treat Chiaki like a…like a uke! Just because Jonouchi was taller, and stronger, and older, with shorter hair and more masculinity and…Maybe Chiaki should just stop before he scarred his self esteem forever.

Chiaki walked sternly to the elevators, he was going to the rooftop. But, he was stopped by Shina.

"Chiaki-chan," She said a bit worried, "What's wrong? You look angry."

"I'm not angry." Chiaki said irritated.

"Then what's wrong?" Shina questioned.

"Nothing." Chiaki said sternly.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Shina demanded.

"No one." Chiaki said folding his arms. The thought of Jonouchi was making him even more annoyed.

"Then why were you talking to him?" She questioned, concerned for her brother.

"Can't two men just talk?!" Chiaki asked, his voice starting to rise. He stormed away from his sister.

Chiaki continued on his way to the elevators, fury blinding him from everything _but_ the elevators, including his current crush. Chiaki passed by the eldest twin without hearing his "Hey sen–"

Hikaru wondered why Chiaki passed by without even a second glance. He saw Chiaki's annoyed face was a tad concerned, he decided to go after his senpai.

Three seconds after Chiaki hit the up button the middle elevator's doors instantly opened. He stepped in and inserted the card to get to the top floor. Just before the doors closed, Hikaru slipped in. Chiaki was a bit scared that he was now stuck in an enclosed space with his crush for 33 floors. "H-Hikaru-kun," Chiaki stammered, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I tried talking to you," Hikaru said "But you walked right past me."

"S-sorry." Chiaki apologized, "I was just, going to the roof to get some fresh air." It was somewhat true. "You don't have to come along with you don't want to."

"No," Hikaru said turning away, "I'll join you…so you're not lonely."

"Really?" Chiaki questioned, touched, "Thanks."

Seconds later, the doors opened to the top floor, a pent house. Chiaki entered like it was no big deal, Hikaru entered cautiously. "Are we even allowed up here?" Hikaru asked, a bit afraid of being caught.

"Of course." Chiaki smiled. "This penthouse isn't used by guests, only my family. Also, it's the only way to get to the roof." Hikaru followed Chiaki as the two made there way through the astonishing hotel room. They approached a simple door, as soon as Chiaki opened it, he said, "Watch your step, it can get pretty dark at night."

The two entered the rooftop with lights illuminating from the stores and streets below. The wind was light and brisk, very refreshing. The sounds were urban and familiar, but at the same time, distance and new. Chiaki was enjoying the atmosphere, Hikaru was a bit afraid of falling off.

Sensing Hikaru's discomfort, Chiaki said, "There's a brick wall surrounding us, so you don't have to worry." Chiaki was content on how mature he was acting. He was older then Hikaru, therefore he needed to ensure Hikaru that even if the situation seemed…unsafe, everything was fine.

Chiaki approached the nearest wall and hung his arms over it. Hikaru followed suit, but instead he rested his arms on the top of the wall. Chiaki sighed happily, in his comfort zone with Hikaru, could anything be better?

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

Apparently, nothing could be better, just worse. "He was just my tutor from a few years ago." Chiaki said successfully not stuttering.

"What were you talking about?" Hikaru asked. Chiaki looked over at him, but Hikaru was looking the other way.

Chiaki look down at the streets in thought. What would be a good word to describe his and Jonouchi's conversation? "We were just talking about our…past relationship."

"What kind of relationship could a student and teacher hold?" Hikaru asked. Once again, Chiaki looked over at him, but he was still looking away.

Chiaki blushed at what he and Jonouchi once were. "It's, uh, hard to describe." Actually, it was very easy to describe, lovers, but there was no way in hell that Chiaki would say that.

Hikaru and Chiaki stood in silence for a few minutes. They looked down onto the downtown livelihood of traffic, large video ads, and many people. It was hard to think that just below them were the elite of Japan.

Finally, Chiaki broke the silence. "Hikaru-kun," He said quietly, "Do you…like being around me?"

It was Hikaru's turn to look at Chiaki, and it was Chiaki's turn to look away. "Of course I do senpai," Hikaru said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…I…" Chiaki began, finding the words, "I…really like having you as a friend, and I just wanted to know if you felt the same way."

Hikaru felt his cheeks turn a bit hot, "You like having me as a friend?" Hikaru asked after a few moments.

"Of course." Chiaki smiled, turning to face Hikaru, "You're really fun to be around."

Both realized the connection they were making and turning away from each other very quickly, embarrassed. "Nice view up here." Hikaru said mildly blushing, changing the subject.

"Y-yeah," Chiaki said also blushing, "you can practically see all of downtown Tokyo."

Two guys, too hopeless to admit they liked each other.

* * *

First off, please don't review on how improper and naughty this chapter was. Just, please, no. Technically speaking, it's not actually that dirty. If every word was taken as every word, nothing naughty is said. We all just think dirty thoughts.  
Anyway…  
The reason I included Jonouchi (Mentioned in chapter 3) was because, nothing is easy, even if you're rich. There has to be _some_ conflict in this fanfiction.  
I hope you enjoyed this and weren't repulsed by the things implied.

-Thank you, Lizninja.

P.S. I have a poll on my profile about how many chapters Homo Side Characters should end at. I'd REALLY appreciate some of you answering. It would really steer me in the right direction.


	12. Carrot Cake

Carrot Cake

Chiaki was lighter then air.

Saturday was a day to remember. He got closer to Hikaru then ever before, they shared a moment! It was heart warming. Not even remembering the interaction with Jonouchi could bring Chiaki down to earth. And that interaction was skin crawling. Chiaki couldn't stop smiling, he was even more in love with Hikaru Hitachiin!

But, one person wanted to bring Chiaki down to get answers. Shina.

"Tell me who that man was!" She demanded.

"No one." Chiaki sang, overjoyed.

Shina growled, "Tell me!" Shina shouted, griping her brother by the collar.

Still, Chiaki would not change attitudes, "Sorry Onee-san," He said cheerily, "I don't know who that man was, so I can't answer your question." Shina growled even louder. She held up her fist threateningly, but then left, frustrated.

Chiaki strolled away, deciding to bake some brownies.

Hikaru was beginning to somewhat understand how he felt toward Chiaki. Whenever they were together, Hikaru was generally happier, and whenever they weren't together, Hikaru was generally unhappier. He was glad Chiaki had brought him up to the rooftop and he was also glad they spent that time alone together. Hikaru wanted to spend more time with Chiaki.

Unfortunately, Tamaki was a stubborn idiot who wouldn't let Hikaru just skip hosting duties. So unless Hikaru convinced Chiaki to join the Host club somehow, they couldn't spend afternoons together. Hikaru and Kaoru could always find their senpai at lunch and eat together. But with Kaoru around, it might not be so…dare he say, _romantic_.

Hikaru didn't know what to do, all of this was so complicated.

"The food at your family's hotel was amazing Chiaki!"

"Thank you, but I can't take any credit. It was the chefs who had done all the work."

The party was a large success for the Mamiya family. Especially Chiaki, who barely talked with anyone! Surprisingly, since every one who loved Saturday, they just had to talk about it with Chiaki. It was good for him because his male classmates were talking to him, not the female. This was good because the only males Chiaki had spoken to prior to this day was the Host club, so he needed to make more friends who weren't so glamorous.

"It's strange though," One guy began, statement directed at Chiaki, "I didn't see you at the party."

Chiaki laughed, "Yeah, I tend to blend into the wallpaper." The guys laughed, sharing Chiaki's good attitude.

When lunched rolled around, Chiaki excused himself from his new companions to his usual spot to indulge in yummy cake. It seemed that life was finally looking good for him. His social life was going well, his love life was going well, everything was going well.

Well, almost everything.

Hikaru was making his way to Chiaki's usual spot, hoping to have a nice conversation with his senpai. Just as Chiaki came into view, Shina stormed by holding something in her hand. She passed by Hikaru without even noticing him, she went straight for her brother.

Shina stood over Chiaki and pulled him up by the collar. "Okay Chiaki," Shina said serious. S_eriously_ serious because she didn't add on the chan, "I've given you numerous chances, but you've pushed me too far. I'll ask one more time to be fair. Who. Was. That. Man?" She emphasized.

Eyes widened from shock of Shina's seriousness, Chiaki cautiously answered, "I don't know who he was?"

Shina growled, she held up her hand, "I have here a snake," harmless snake, wouldn't even think of biting, "I will put it down your shirt, unless you answer truthfully."

Fear indulging him, Chiaki said, "T-there's no way you would do that."

Shina narrowed her eyes, "Try me."

Shina inched closer and closer, with the snake wiggling in her hand. When Chiaki felt the snakes head touch his skin, he freaked, and broke. "It was Jonouchi-sensei okay!?"

Shina let go of her brother's collar to let him fall back to the ground. "Good boy." She said, then left.

Chiaki sighed of relief. Shina was _not_ a woman to mess with, but Chiaki always forgot about that. He wondered why she was so obsessive over who Jonouchi was.

"Hey senpai!" Hikaru called, and a good jolt ran through Chiaki's body. A smile spread across his face that he couldn't quite wipe away.

"Hey Hikaru-kun." Chiaki greeted back trying to stop smiling so stupidly.

"What just happened between you and Shina-senpai?" Hikaru questioned sitting down next to his senpai.

"Onee-san was just being defensive like all older siblings are." Chiaki said, still trying to stop smiling like a fool. "I'm sure you're protective of Kaoru."

Hikaru thought about past experiences with his brother. True, Hikaru was the eldest twin, but Kaoru was more mature. Hikaru had a loose grip on his emotions and didn't like being apart from Kaoru in stressful situations. He always worried whenever Kaoru got hurt, that could be considered protective. "I guess you could say that." Hikaru said.

Chiaki offered Hikaru some cake, and Hikaru gladly accepted it. As he noshed, he wondered how Chiaki stayed so thin when he ate as much cake as Hunny. Hikaru had never seen Chiaki…well active. The most was fleeing, and the two times Chiaki delivered cake, holding the boxes. Hikaru actually couldn't see Chiaki as being active. Chiaki didn't seem very strong, he didn't seem very fast, he didn't seem very…well _active_.

As Hikaru thought, Chiaki was thinking himself. He was wondering how their relationship could grow. Maybe he could get Hikaru a gift. He could bake something, but when all he did was bake, it seemed a bit cliché. He could get Hikaru a gift, but he didn't know what Hikaru liked. Maybe they could just talk? Learn more about each other and such? That seemed like a good idea. Yeah, that was the plan.

Just talk.

Throughout the next few days, Hikaru and Chiaki ate lunch together and engaged in pleasant conversation. On some days, they would be joined by Kaoru and Haruhi, but they didn't mind. The more the merrier as they say.

On a certain day, just after class let out for lunch, some of Chiaki's new male friends suggested for him to eat lunch with them. Chiaki found it a good idea, he needed to be more social, like his father. So, Chiaki agreed. As the group of guys made their way to the cafeteria, they passed a certain Host club member. Chiaki broke off from the group because Hikaru looked a little annoyed.

"Something wrong Hikaru-kun?" Chiaki asked, confused to why Hikaru looked mad.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, looking away, not answering Chiaki's question.

"Oh, I'm going to lunch with my new friends." Chiaki said with a slight smile. "Do you want to come along?"

"No," Hikaru said with mild anger in his voice, "I'll just eat with Kaoru and Haruhi." Before Chiaki could say otherwise, Hikaru and already walked away.

Chiaki wondered what had just happened.

For the next few school days, Chiaki didn't even see a glimpse of Hikaru. It must have been something he said. But he didn't know what. He was feeling horrible. He had upset Hikaru somehow and it was killing him from the inside out. He couldn't stop trembling for some reason. Chiaki wanted to apologize so badly, but he couldn't find the strength to make his way to the Third music room. Why was he feeling this way? Chiaki cursed Shina for going to the Third music room every day, he needed her right now!

"Good afternoon Chiaki-senpai."

Chiaki looked up to see Haruhi. Like always, she had been on her way to the Host club and saw her shy senpai. Haruhi's presence gave Chiaki an idea, well kind of.

"Haruhi-kun," Chiaki said desperate, approaching the crossing dressing host, "Does Hikaru-kun seem mad?"

A bit freaked out by Chiaki's desperateness, Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, a bit. Do you know why?"

Beginning to pace, Chiaki said, "I think I said something to offend him. I was just on my way to lunch with some of my friends and Hikaru-kun and I had been eating lunch all that week so I suppose he expected for us to eat together. I said he could join us but he just left saying he'd eat lunch with you and Kaoru-kun."

Overwhelmed by Chiaki's intenseness, Haruhi didn't reply. She was wondering why Hikaru has so bitter since last week. From Chiaki's explanation, it made somewhat made sense to why Hikaru was so sour. From what Haruhi was hearing, obviously Hikaru considered Chiaki a good friend, enough so that Hikaru liked having Chiaki's attention. So when Hikaru heard that Chiaki was going to lunch with other people, Hikaru became jealous because Chiaki was giving _other_ people his attention. This resulted in Hikaru becoming angry and stubborn. Just like with Haruhi and Arai.

So the question now was how to resolve this problem. Last time the solution was a date between Haruhi and Hikaru. Since Haruhi didn't know the situation surrounding Hikaru and Chiaki, she found that solution wrong. Perhaps just get the two together in a room?

Haruhi quickly realized Chiaki had been waiting for some sort of answer. "Hikaru's just jealous," Haruhi elaborated, "I'm sure he'll apologize soon."

Chiaki sighed from relief. "Good, now I don't have to worry so much." Chiaki gently fell to the ground, relived.

"Why do care so much senpai?" Haruhi asked.

A jolt ran through Chiaki's body. "Uh–well," Chiaki racked his brain for looking for an excuse. "I've never been great at making friends." He said twiddling his fingers. "So if I lose one, I feel I won't be able to make up with them and be friends again." It was a bit sad that that excuse was true…

"Don't worry senpai." Haruhi said for reassurance.

"R-right." Chiaki said somewhat forcing a smile. Looking up at the clock tower in the close distance, Chiaki said, "You should probably get to the Host club before you're late, and I do have things to do. I'll see you later Haruhi-kun." With a slight wave, Chiaki left.

Haruhi wondered why Chiaki always seemed to run away…

The next day, students of classroom 2A entered to find Chiaki hunched over his desk. He had tucked his head into his folded arms so no one could see his face. All attempts at communication got no reply, slight pokes got no reply, shaking him got no reply. The class soon wondered if Chiaki was even still alive. They couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore. They tried to tip his head up, they couldn't, proving he was still conscious and probably didn't want to be bothered. The class decided from that point on, not to disturb Chiaki today.

Chiaki didn't move the entire day. When lunch went and students filed out, Chiaki didn't even twitch. When school ended, he didn't even fidget. A few girls said to him school was over, but, again, they got no reply.

After all the students had left and after a few minutes of complete silence, the classroom door opened to reveal the one person to dare bother Chiaki.

Shina.

She sat across from her brother and didn't say anything for what seemed like forever, but it was actually just the tension. "What were you talking about with Jonouchi-sensei?"

"Will you let it go!?" Chiaki shouted, finally moving. "It was conversation and _just_ a conversation! Just because it was between me and Jonouchi-sensei doesn't mean something had to happen!" Of course Chiaki was lying. It was not _just_ a conversation and something _did_ happen.

"…Chiaki," Shina said seriously, "I suggest you tell me what you two were talking about, or something bad _will_ happen to you."

Chiaki's eyes widened, Shina was capable of _anything_. "There's no way you'd actually–" Cautiously Chiaki got out of his seat "–hurt you dear brother, would you?" Slowly, Chiaki started back away.

"Tell me what you talked about." Shina threatened, approaching Chiaki, "_Or else_."

Ahs and ums stumbled out of Chiaki's mouth as he backed away from his over protective sister. "…No?" Shina instantly rushed at Chiaki like a murderer, and Chiaki quickly ran away knowing his sister could easily hurt him.

Chiaki may not seem like it, but he was actually very fast. He ran everyday so he wouldn't gain weight from the numerous pounds of cake he ate. Unfortunately for him, whenever Shina got into this…mode, she gained an unusually amount of strength. Therefore, she was keeping a steady pace behind him.

After about, god knows how many minutes, Chiaki eventually outran Shina and hid in whatever part of the school he ended up in (Somewhere in the South wing maybe?). He rested against a wall and slowly regained his natural heart rate. He may run everyday, but moving that fast for that long, took _a lot_ of energy. Slowly, he inched down the wall until he ended up on the floor, still regaining his breathe. He rested his head against his knees, how Shina ran _that_ fast in a dress and those shoes, he'll never know.

Suddenly, Chiaki felt like someone was watching, he prepared himself for pain from Shina, but when he looked up it was actually, Hikaru! Chiaki felt himself blush at how cute Hikaru looked stubborn.

Hikaru had never been good at apologizing. He was actually forced here by the rest of the Host club, but mainly Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki. He was still being stubborn, so Hikaru was avoiding Chiaki's eye contact. He sat down next to his senpai and said nothing.

Chiaki was thrilled that Hikaru had come to talk with him. "H-hey." He said hiding his smile.

"Hey." Hikaru said back, looking the other way.

Chiaki couldn't hold back his smile, hearing Hikaru's voice was magnificent. "Do you…want to eat lunch together tomorrow?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure." Hikaru said, still looking away.

Chiaki restrained from squealing like the Host club fangirls. "I could bake something we could share."

"Sure." Hikaru repeated, _still_ looking away.

"How about…Churros?" Chiaki suggested smiling brightly.

"Sure."

The conversation was basically one-sided, but Chiaki was glad Hikaru was at least speaking to him again. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, one overjoyed, the other still stubborn.

"…_Sorry_."

Chiaki looked over at Hikaru, "What?" Chiaki hadn't expected an apology, he had completely forgot that part actually.

"I'm sorry for acting so rash." Hikaru said more specifically. Chiaki was quiet for a few seconds, then started to lightly laugh. "What's so funny?!" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"No, no it's nothing." Chiaki reassured, he just found it funny/cute at how Hikaru was faintly blushing when he apologized. "Thanks for apologizing." Chiaki said with a calming smile. "I truly appreciate it."

"That was…beautiful!"

Suddenly, the Host club appeared before Chiaki and Hikaru. Tamaki, being his usual over emotional self, found the scene between the two touching. If only he knew the real relationship between the pair.

"Good job Hikaru." Kaoru congratulated his brother, proud at how mature Hikaru was becoming.

"When did you guys get here?" Chiaki questioned, confused at how they appeared so suddenly.

"We were around the corner." Haruhi spilled. "_These two_ made us." She said eyeing Tamaki and Kaoru.

Just before Chiaki could reply, "Oh Chiaki-chan…" The evil sister appeared to reek havoc. She stuck something down this shirt, and he instantly freaked out at the sensation.

As Shina and the Host club watched Chiaki's speculation, Haruhi asked, "What'd you put down his shirt Shina-senpai?"

"Just a few ice cubes." Shina answered grinning evilly.

"Uh…why?" Tamaki dared to ask.

"For fun." Shina replied, then proceed to laugh.

The Host club looked at Shina, wondering how a Chiaki lived with such a harsh girl.

* * *

I don't know if this chapter could be considered filler or not. It had elements, but didn't really advance the plot. Actually, I'm not sure what the plot is. I guess it's Hikaru and Chiaki ending up together…

I'm not one to give away next chapters but…I just HAVE to tell you guys.  
I'm no mind reader, but I'm sure a few of you have wondered about Haruhi's gender problem (And I have mentioned it a few times before). In almost EVERY OC fanfiction I've ever read, the OC ALWAYS figured out Haruhi was a girl. Either accidently, the first thing they notice, Haruhi tells them, the OC knew Haruhi before etc, etc. Chapter 13 will deal with the gender situation, and all of you will be pleasantly surprised.

Review please, good bad, anything.

-Thanks, LizNinja

P.S. Did you know carrots symbolize lust?! The – somewhat – ironic story behind the title. Oh Google, you are SO useful.


	13. Fruit Cake

Fruit Cake

So…How did this happen?

Apparently, Shina had heard of an amazing cake shop in an urban neighborhood. She had suggested for Chiaki to check it out. Since he had nothing to do today – like most Saturdays – Chiaki said sure. So Chiaki had hopped into the limo with the address Shina had given him and left to the suburbs of Tokyo. The chauffer had offered to drive Chiaki around until they found the shop, but Chiaki had denied the suggestion, saying being in a limo around here would be awkward. So, the driver had dropped him off, and Chiaki continued on foot.

From that point, Chiaki had difficulty finding the correct address. After about twenty minutes of walking, he had decided to give up, so he had pulled out his phone. That was when he had realized his phone was dead. It wouldn't even turn on, _that_ dead. Okay, so he had no communication. So he had pulled out his wallet, he could get a taxi and make his way back home, right? Wrong. He had opened his wallet to find it raided. It couldn't have been the any of the employees because Chiaki only carried low amounts of the money. 1000 yen, 500 yen, 3000 yen at the most. But his wallet was completely empty. Shina could have robbed him, maybe even his father, who knew? Point being, Chiaki was broke.

That's how Chiaki ended up here. He was in a completely unfamiliar neighborhood, with no idea where he was, and how to get out. He was stranded in an urban area!

Or so it was for the rich man. To the people surrounding him, he fit in well, besides his bug-eye sunglasses.

"Oh my, what a cute boy!"

Chiaki was suddenly face to face with a certain heroine's transvestite father. Chiaki instantly knew Ranka was a man, and therefore found him unusually pretty. "Wait…me?" Chiaki questioned at Ranka's comment.

"Was I thinking out loud again?" Ranka asked with a slight pout.

"Uh, it's fine I suppose," Chiaki said, not wanting to offend, "Incidentally, you're very pretty yourself."

"Cute and polite!" Ranka said impressed, "You're a great catch, _but unfortunately too young for me_." Happy that such a well dressed transvestite thought he was a good catch, Chiaki forgot that he was stranded. "I haven't seen you before," Ranka said continuing, "did you just move here?"

Remembering, Chiaki said, "Actually, I'm lost. If I knew where I was I suppose I co_uld_ _walk to one of Ota-san's hotels_..." Half way through Chiaki began trailing off. "But that I really need is a phone." He said regaining proper volume.

"You could use my phone!" Ranka suggested cheerily.

"Oh, that's really kind of you," Chiaki said, not wanting to be a bother, "but you don't need to."

"I insist!" Ranka insisted, pulling on Chiaki's arm. "By the way, I'm Ryoji Fujioka, but you can call me Ranka." Chiaki didn't make the connection of Ryoji Fujioka with Haruhi Fujioka because he thought that Fujioka was a common name and Tokyo was a large city.

"Uh, I'm Chiaki Mamiya." Chiaki replied, amazed someone would take a stranger to their home.

As soon as the apartment complex came into view, Chiaki was again amazed at how someone living in the suburbs could afford such a large house. But he soon realized that they were apartments like at large resorts that the guests have condos instead of rooms. But as they ascended the staircase, he soon realized these apartments weren't even two stories! No one had ever told him people lived like this!

As soon as Ranka opened the door and Chiaki peered in, Chiaki was astonished at how small the apartment was! He was close to saying his bathroom was bigger, but he stopped himself. His father had taught him that pointing out the bad things was rude. Always compliment the good things. Chiaki stayed silent instead.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ranka asked, taking off his shoes.

"If you don't mind." Chiaki said, copying Ranka by taking off his sandals.

As Ranka prepared something to drink, he said Chiaki could just sit over there next to the table. Chiaki continued to be astounded by the commoner's world. Even his father's cheapest hotel room was bigger then this place, well maybe. But, for one person, he found this place roomy at least.

"Here you go!" Ranka said cheerily, placing a cup in front of Chiaki.

Chiaki quickly smelt it, "Coffee?" He questioned. How did Ranka make it that fast?

"Have you never had coffee before?" Ranka asked, sitting down across from Chiaki.

"Not really." Chiaki said slightly shaking his head. "I mostly drink tea."

"How sophisticated." Ranka said dreamily.

Before the conversation could continue, a racket was heard outside the doorway. Ranka looked over wondering what it was. Chiaki didn't, he was too overwhelmed by the greatness of the coffee, it was strong and addictive, he'll have to ask Ranka the brand. The door opened to reveal the Haruhi and the uninvited Host club.

In that moment, it was possible that time stopped. The Host club was too shocked to even move. Haruhi was in her feminine attire, so if Chiaki saw her, he would blow her cover and she wouldn't be able to work off her debt! But, Chiaki was still too hypnotized by the greatness of the coffee to notice seven people had just entered the apartment.

"What kind of coffee is this Ranka-san?" Chiaki asked still astonished. "Peruvian? Maybe Kenyan?"

"It's just instant coffee Chiaki." Ranka answered.

Chiaki simply ohh-ed, instant was what the Host club served, no wonder Shina talked about it. Then, finally, Chiaki noticed the Host club, still frozen from shock. He noticed Haruhi's feminine clothes.

"Haruhi-kun, I never suspected you to be a weekend transvestite."

The Host club couldn't believe how naïve Chiaki was. Then again, they were grateful, he didn't suspect Haruhi was a girl.

"You know them Chiaki?" Ranka questioned.

"Oh yes," Chiaki said nodding, "We all go to the same school. Small world eh?"

"What are you doing here senpai?" Haruhi asked, a bit lost.

"I picked him up!" Ranka said cheerily as he hugged Chiaki, "Isn't he cute?"

"Dad!" Haruhi shouted.

It took Chiaki milliseconds to catch on, "N-no! It's not like not! I was lost a-and Ranka-san offered me to use his phone, a-and then we came here a-and he offered me something to drink then you guys came in! That's all!"

Pinching Chiaki's cheek, Ranka said "You're so cute Chiaki."

Chiaki blushed, then instantly stood up, "I think I've overstayed my welcome," he said quickly, "it's getting crowded in here anyway. Forget about the phone call I'll just walk to my one my family's hotel–"

Before Chiaki could escape past the Host club, Ranka grabbed Chiaki's hand and ripped him back down. "You're a guest Chiaki." Ranka said, "You can stay as long as they can."

Chiaki sighed, "If you insist Ranka-san." He sat down and enjoyed the rest of his instant coffee.

The Host club proceeded to sit down at the table like they were invited, Chiaki had the pleasure of sitting next to Ranka and Hikaru. Haruhi went to the kitchen – well, the area named the kitchen – to make some more coffee for the rest to drink. Chiaki felt a bit awkward with everyone around. Could nine people really fit accordingly at this table? Chiaki doubted it, so he tightened himself up, not wanting to take up too much space.

Noticing Chiaki's position, Ranka said, "You don't need to worry Chiaki, everyone will fit. It's only more person them last time." Last time? Chiaki wondered what events happened 'last time'.

"You're not that big anyway senpai." Hikaru said.

"There's almost no difference." Kaoru continued.

Both their comments were shots at Chiaki's masculinity, _fatal_ shots. "I-is that so?" Chiaki asked, "I'm relived then, I suppose…"

"How exactly _did_ you end up here Chiaki?" Kyoya asked.

Chiaki rummaged through his pocket, "Onee-san had suggested for me to check out–" he slapped down the paper with the address on it "–This cake shop. I was walking around to find it, finding driving in a limo too awkward, but I gave up after 20 minutes. I pulled out my phone to call my driver, but my phone was dead. So I pulled out my wallet to get a taxi, but it was completely empty." Some Host club members couldn't believe the bad luck Chiaki had encountered. The Shadow king slightly nodded, having experienced a similar situation. "I was stranded, but then Ranka-san showed up and offered me to use his phone."

"That's quite a story." Tamaki said, sorry for what Chiaki had gone through.

"There's a cake shop near by?!" Hunny asked excited.

"I doubt it." Chiaki said annoyed.

"Why would you say that senpai?" Haruhi asked, returning with everyone else's drinks.

"This was probably another one of Onee-san's ploys to get me out of the mansion on the weekends." Chiaki said crumpling up the paper. "She always says I need to be more social and get some more sun." He folded his arms across his chest annoyed with Shina.

"Shina cares about you very much." Mori said flatly.

"That's right!" Hunny agreed, "Shi-chan is a great sister!"

"…" Chiaki didn't reply at first, "When she's not tormenting me." A chill went through most of the Host club members. They could all remember a point in time when Shina had been unusually harsh to Chiaki. He was a strong man, dealing with Shina _and_ Renge.

From there, the conversation steered away from Chiaki and onto other things. Of course, the Host club had to not make it seem like Haruhi wasn't a girl. Yet, Chiaki was still so trusting, and so mesmerized by the never ending supply of instant coffee being poured into his cup. He could become an addict to this commoner gold!

Then, suddenly, a certain protagonist's stomach growled. "_I didn't eat breakfast this morning_…" Chiaki mumbled into his cup, "_I'm hungry_…"

"We're hungry too." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said, agreeing with Chiaki.

Haruhi sighed, "Why do I always have to feed you guys when you visit?" She asked.

"Sorry!" Chiaki exclaimed, apologizing automatically. "I should have kept my thoughts to myself."

"It's fine senpai," Haruhi said annoyed at the notorious trio, "Those three are always like that."

"Is everyone hungry?" Ranka asked looking around at everyone. The males of the room nodded, concurring that food would be nice. "Well," Ranka sighed "I suppose we have no choice. You'll have to cook us something Haruhi."

"_Thanks for the consideration_." Haruhi muttered sarcastic.

"I'm sure one of our guests would pay for the groceries…?" Ranka said leaning in, setting a trap.

"It'll be my pleasure Ranka." Kyoya said coolly.

"What did you auction off this time?" Haruhi asked, annoyed she had to cook for everyone.

"Nothing you'll miss." Kyoya said smiling coolly.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine." She said rolling her eyes, "Let's go." Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki all cheered for the visit to the commoner supermarket. Chiaki followed everyone wondering if a supermarket could really be this fun.

Just out side the door, being the last to leave the apartment, it dawned on Chiaki he should call home and tell his family where he was. He entered the apartment again and picked up the cordless phone sitting atop the television. He dialed in the number as he returned to the door and looked out. If the Host club and Ranka were just down the street, Chiaki could catch up. This call won't take long.

"_Hello?"_ Chiaki's mother said on the other end of the line

"Oka-san?" Chiaki questioned, "Why did you pick up?"

"_I was right next to the phone."_ His mother said, _"You expect me to walk right past it when it's ringing?"_

"Forget it!" Chiaki exclaimed. "I'm just calling to say I'll be having lunch at a friend's."

"_Oh a friend?"_ His mother questioned excited, _"Who is he?" _

"Oka-san!" Chiaki exclaimed, "Why do you automatically assume it's a guy?!" Technically he still thought Haruhi was a guy, but, for his integrity, he questioned his mother.

"_You're the cutest 17 year old I know." _His mother said _"I wouldn't blame you for having an intimate relationship." _

"Oka-san!!" Chiaki shouted, "You're my mother! I shouldn't be talking about this with you! Maybe Ota-san…but not you!"

His mother laughed _"Oh Chiaki-chan, you're so funny." _she said happily. _"Just call when you're done." _Before Chiaki could reply, his mother hung up on him.

"Hey Chiaki-senpai, why are you still here?"

Chiaki had the pleasure of Hikaru coming back for him. "I was just calling home." Chiaki said blushing, placing the phone down.

"Well come on!" Hikaru said pulling on Chiaki's hand out the door, "The commoner supermarket is great!" Hikaru continued on as they descended the complex's stairs, but not before Chiaki could close the door. "They have an entire stack of commoner's coffee and it's all so cheap!"

From that point on, Chiaki stopped listening. He was too overjoyed by the fact that he and Hikaru were holding hands. Ever so slightly, Chiaki adjusted his hand so that his fingers would intertwine with Hikaru's. Chiaki blushed intensely, happy he dared to go so far.

Then, lightly, Hikaru squeezed Chiaki's hand.

Chiaki covered his mouth to stop himself from squealing. He was close to confessing his love, but he didn't, he restrained himself. Chiaki simply squeezed back, not saying anything.

No words were needed for such a moment.

* * *

I'd like to apologize to all Ranka fans. Fruit Cake was below the belt, and for that, I'm sorry.  
Everyone enjoy the Haruhi gender situation? You have to admit, that's never been done. Or at least, I haven't seen it been done. Oh Chiaki…so Naïve.  
Cute ending. I hope everyone thought so.  
Originally, this chapter was supposed to be like…the dream chapter. I was like, "Oh 13, I should make it super special!" So I went through some Disney movies we all know, but couldn't find one had enough characters. Honestly, Alice in wonderland was the only one that had enough roles, and that was in the anime/manga, so I didn't do.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thanks, Lizninja.

P.S. No pressure but…I see you people who are only favoriting and alerting but not reviewing. I'm not demanding it but like, if you truly enjoy this fanfic and want others to read it, you gotta review! To rake in more readers, I need more reviews, cause they'll think, "Oh wow, this fanfic is only 13 chapters but has 66 reviews, it must be really good!"

Praise to ye who review each chapter.

Praise to ye who Favorite and Alert

Praise to ye who read.


	14. Rum Cake

A/N: I don't usually say things at the beginning of chapters, but like last time, there's something that needs to be said.

I'm saying this now, this chapter is dirty. Not 'Oh let's roll around in that mud soaking our clothes resulting in dirt permanently being stuck in our scalp' kind of dirty. But, things that are skipped are dirty. I just don't want people going, "How dare you!" Or something. Please, please don't do that.

Rum Cake

Chiaki was lighter then helium.

He was _that_ happy. But then again, who wouldn't be overjoyed? Chiaki and Hikaru had held hands in an intimate fashion. His hand still felt Hikaru's warmth. Chiaki couldn't stop smiling, he _wouldn't_ stop smiling. He was in love!

Nothing could destroy Chiaki's good mood. Which was a good thing, because whenever Chiaki was in this mood – not very often mind you – his family took slight advantage over him. When this happy, Chiaki never said no. Someone could ask him to do the most horrible thing, and he would say yes, and he would do it well, with a smile. _That_ was happy and cooperative he was.

So, on this Sunday morning, Chiaki's father needed an errand done. Choosing not to bother any of the staff members, he decided to ask his son to perform this task. He entered Chiaki's bedroom to find Shina painting Chiaki's face in a familiar pattern.

"…What are you doing Shina-chan?" Their father asked.

"I'm painting Chiaki's face so he can be a tiger!" Shina said cheerily. She turned Chiaki's face towards their father, "Isn't he cute?" She asked putting kitty ears on him.

"…While I'll admit my Chiaki-chan is cute." Their father said pinching his son's orange, white, and black cheek, "I need him to do something for me."

"Sure!" Chiaki said cheerily. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to get me a certain book." Their father said rummaging through his back pocket. "You might need to go to a few stores to find it." He pulled out a small paper and handed it to his son. "Here you go…And before you go, wash your face." Their father left the room.

"Aww!" Shina whined. "Don't move." She ordered, "I need a camera to capture my art."

After a few photo shots, a tail, paws, a thorough face wash, and a drive to downtown Tokyo, Chiaki ended up at the largest bookstore in Shibuya. There was no doubt that the book his father wanted would be here. So Chiaki searched through the store, looking for the desired literature.

But, suddenly, Chiaki's vision turned dark, and a certain charming seductive voice whispered, "_Guess who_?"

In that moment, it was like gravity came down on Chiaki ten fold forcing him off of cloud nine. Reality had hit Chiaki harder then a baseball. The real world was indeed a harsh mistress. Life was over.

It was Jonouchi.

Coldly, Chiaki said, "Let go of me sensei."

Jonouchi chuckled, then wrapped one arm around Chiaki's waist, tilting Chiaki's head up with his other hand. "You're cute no matter what mood you're in."

Chiaki pushed Jonouchi away. "What do you want sensei?" He asked, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

Jonouchi cupped Chiaki's face in between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned in, his lips centimeters away from Chiaki's, "Can't I say hello to my lover?" Quickly, Jonouchi kissed Chiaki to be a tease.

Blushing furiously, Chiaki said, "We're not–!" He lowered his volume, "We're not lovers." Jonouchi simply laughed. Chiaki pouted, annoyed that Jonouchi never took him seriously. Jonouchi kissed him again, this time longer and deeper. Just before Chiaki gave in, he pushed his sensei away. "We're in a public place you prev!" Chiaki instantly covered his mouth, embarrassed he said that that loud.

Jonouchi laughed again. "How about we go out for lunch?" He suggested with that charming smile, "My treat."

Resisting, Chiaki said, "No thank you." Then walked away trying to reduce his blush.

But, Jonouchi quickly grabbed Chiaki's wrist and pulled him into a seductive pose. He licked Chiaki's neck, resulting in a small moan from the sophomore. "Just dessert then?" Jonouchi asked sensually.

"…You're a horrible man." Chiaki's statement was said, and taken, as a yes.

Unfortunately for the uke but fortunately for the seme, Jonouchi was a hard man to resist. Everything about him was alluring, his voice, his eyes, his scent, his touch. Once in his sights, it was difficult to escape. That's why Jonouchi wasn't letting go of Chiaki even though it had been three years. It was hard to tell if Jonouchi truly cared about the relationship between him and Chiaki, or if he was just screwing with the uke like he had a tendency to do.

Chiaki apologized a few times to everyone he was about to oppose.

"This is you're apartment?"

It seemed like Jonouchi had no flaw. Even his apartment was perfect, glamorous and organized. It was so _big_ for one person. But then again, who knew how many men Jonouchi had gone through since their last lesson…

"Why are you so shocked?" Jonouchi questioned, smiling like he always did.

"It's just…" Chiaki said, finding the words, "It seems a bit big for one person."

Racking Chiaki in with one arm around the waist, Jonouchi said, "Does it really matter?" Then he proceeded to kiss his lover, longer, deeper, and more passionately then the previous two.

When the two broke apart after god knows how many minutes, Chiaki gripped onto Jonouchi's shirt, and sadly said, "I hate you." The seme stayed silent as he licked Chiaki's neck.

Taking off the sophomore's shirt, Jonouchi said, "You're a horrible lair."

"S-sen…sei…"

After a few hours of…'dessert' Chiaki's butt hurt.

He was ashamed of what he had done. He couldn't stand himself anymore. He didn't deserve Hikaru anymore, he didn't deserve anyone anymore! Why couldn't he resist Jonouchi? Why was Jonouchi even around? Chiaki just wanted to crawl home and never leave his bedroom again.

"I thought you stopped smoking." Chiaki said flatly.

"I did." Jonouchi said clothed, blowing out the smoke, "But it's to commemorate old times."

"I hate you." Chiaki said gripping the pillow he was lying on.

Jonouchi chuckled as he extinguished his cigarette. "The last few hours say otherwise." He leaned over and kissed Chiaki's earlobe. Annoyed, Chiaki shoved Jonouchi back to his side of the bed.

Chiaki sighed and hid under the covers. He didn't deserve to see the light of day anymore. He had cheated on Hikaru, even if the farthest contact they made was hand contact. He felt horrible inside, even if he just had a pleasurable experience. He didn't want to live anymore…

"We should do this again." Jonouchi said with sly tone in his voice.

"Never in your life." Chiaki said angry, finally getting up, scavenging for his clothes. Jonouchi simply laughed, like he always did.

Chiaki cursed that laugh. That teasing yet sincere laugh that drew potential prey in like a siren's call. Setting a trap that would trigger the moment the target was too close. Chiaki had fallen into that trap and unfortunately, he had yet to escape. He, like a sucker, took the bait and got snagged by the snare that Jonouchi had set. The rope had tightened around Chiaki's ankle to a point of pain. That was what his and Jonouchi's relationship was.

Pleasurable Pain.

Clothed, Chiaki mumbled sadly, "_I hate you sensei_." Tears unintentionally overflowed from his eyes. "_I hate you so much_." Then, slowly, Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Chiaki to comfort him. The sophomore wept into his ex-lover's shirt, sad. Truly sad.

After a matter of minutes crying, Chiaki finally stopped, and shoved Jonouchi away, annoyed he confided in him. "Mood swings?" Jonouchi questioned amused.

"Please don't bother me anymore sensei." Chiaki said seriously, leaving the bedroom.

Jonouchi followed. "If I do that," he said deviously, "can I get something in return?"

Chiaki stopped in his tracks, "What do you want?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Just one last kiss." Jonouchi said with that charming smile.

Chiaki eyed his former sensei. "That's it?" He questioned.

"That's it." Jonouchi confirmed smiling slyly, "Maybe with one more, small thing."

"Fine." Chiaki said, just wanting to get it over with. Then, in seconds, Chiaki was shoved onto the couch violently. For the first time ever, he was frightened by what Jonouchi could do next. "Y-you said just a kiss!" Chiaki exclaimed, scared.

Jonouchi smiled brightly like he wasn't acting menacingly, "This adds to the fun." Then their lips met, and it felt like Chiaki was drowning. When they parted, Chiaki gasped for breathe. Jonouchi meanwhile, dove lower, and sucked on Chiaki's neck. In seconds, the sophomore knew what he was doing.

Chiaki hit Jonouchi on the back. "S-stop you perv!" He shouted, angry at what Jonouchi was doing. But, the entire struggle didn't stop the seme. The uke continued to smack Jonouchi while quietly moaning. Finally, Jonouchi let go. Chiaki shoved his ex-lover off of himself to run to the mirror next to the door to examine the hickey he had just received. Chiaki stuck out his tongue in disgust, "You jerk!" He yelled, "I hate you!"

Jonouchi simply laughed. "Just a parting gift." He said, approaching Chiaki to give him one last embrace.

"Parting gift?" Chiaki questioned, escaping Jonouchi's grasp. "More like marking your territory!"

Jonouchi laughed, again. "What can I say?" He smiled, amused, "I'm just a horny dog."

Fed up, Chiaki said, "Good bye sensei."

"Bye Chiaki." Jonouchi said with one last kiss on the forehead. Chiaki hmm-ed, opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Suddenly, Chiaki heard Jonouchi say "Good luck concealing that." deviously. Then the apartment door closed.

At first, Chiaki didn't get it. But he quickly realized that 'that' was the god forsaken hickey, located on the most noticeable area on his neck. A collar couldn't even get near to covering it, much less hiding it! Chiaki cursed Jonouchi, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with that seme anymore.

Chiaki sighed as he hit the elevator down button. Not only did he have to deal with the pleasure given bruise, the return to Shibuya to find his father book, and giving his family an explanation to why he was gone for so long, but he had to go home and be cheery.

Leaving the house cheery and not returning cheery would definitely strike up some confusion on the family members. So, automatically, they would ask Chiaki what happened, and automatically, Chiaki would answer, then automatically, his family would shun him for losing his virginity at 14.

So, to avoid all that, Chiaki would have to first off, lie to why he was so late, second, hide the hickey somehow, and third be cheery. Being cheery when this angry, frustrated and depressed was difficult, but it had to be done as to not bring on suspicion.

He wondered how long he'd have to act like that…

"Chiaki-chan! You're finally home!"

Chiaki smiled brightly like he usually would. He had arrived home and was greeted by his sister. Thankfully, she didn't notice the slight difference on Chiaki's neck. He had found a drug store and purchased some concealer that matched his skin. It was a difficult because he was so pale, but the make up seemed to be working, Shina didn't notice a thing. If fact, she looked a bit annoyed…Strange.

"Sorry." He said cheerily, "I was just–"

"That doesn't matter." Shina said pulling on his arm. "We have work to do!"

"Work?" Chiaki questioned, cheeriness dropping.

Shina looked at him, puzzled. Chiaki flashed her a smile, remembering his supposed mood. "I need to paint your face again." Shina said, continuing on.

"What will I be this time?" Chiaki asked faking happiness. In actuality, Chiaki hated face paint to a point that could be considered unhealthy. Face paint always itched so much, Chiaki scratched at his face ripping off paint and occasionally skin. But, since he was supposed to be lighter then helium, he had to say yes to everything. Everything, everyone, asked him.

"A rabbit." Shina said deviously, "I already have the ears and tail."

"Yay." Chiaki said attempting enthusiasm but failing.

Today resulted in many things.

Chiaki's father got his book, later then expected.

Shina got several photos of her brother as various animals, all to be sold to Chiaki's fan club.

Jonouchi had won, yet lost Chiaki in a matter of hours.

And lastly, the largest burden dropped onto Chiaki's consciousness that would take a miracle to get rid of.

That miracle being Hikaru Hitachiin.

Hopefully…

* * *

Yes, they had sex, okay?!  
This is basically the conflict of the fanfic. From here things are going to get more…dramatic, but not overly dramatic. That's why one of the genres is hurt/comfort. Chiaki gets hurt, Hikaru comforts him, basically the entire premise to the story.  
I don't know if you noticed, but throughout this fanfic, my writing evolved. I'm not boasting, I'm just saying, if you read the first chapter, then read this chapter, you'll see the difference.  
If I said Jonouchi would be a major character from this point, I wouldn't be lying, but I wouldn't be telling the truth. True, he has a major ROLE but…yeah…  
After I wrote this, I realized that Hikaru wasn't in it. I mean, he was mentioned, but not in it. It's not like I enjoy motioning away from the Host club, but it kinda, needed to be done. I'll be honest, from here on, it's gonna focus on Chiaki a lot, but Hikaru will be in it frequently. More later…  
If you're wondering, Rum Cake comes for the fact that Jonouchi is an Opportunist Seme. There's this website that has a test to determine your uke or seme profile. I took it as Chiaki – Innocent uke, angel food cake – and I took it as Jonouchi. It gave a few facts, and the Opportunist seme's dessert is Rum cake.

Review please, good, bad, criticism, things you might want to see, etc...

Thanks, Lizninja.

P.S. If you truly enjoy this fanfiction, and wish to know how things are going, check out my profile. It'll tell you the status. Also, if you enjoy my writing, or Light Yaoi, my profile also has upcoming stories. Feed back would be much obliged.

And I'm not boasting, or desperate. I'm just saying, if you wanna know, it's there. You don't have to feed back.


	15. Black Forest Cake

Black Forest Cake

Although Chiaki had a tendency to sulk, nothing previous to this day had made him feel _this_ horrible.

The worst thing was bubbling in his stomach. It felt like the acids within him were going to overdose and eat away at the tissue. The constant guilt was making him sicker then the time he had food poisoning. He was paler then usual, and he had lost a few pounds because he couldn't find the appetite to eat even the smallest amount of food.

Chiaki finally understood the term 'The guilt is killing me'.

There was really only one person Chiaki could talk to about his problem. But that man was the one who caused the problem. Anyone else would surely shun him, consider him a slut for losing his virginity at 14. They would completely change their perspective of Chiaki from innocent to tainted. Nothing could be done.

It was horrible.

At school, Chiaki couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. He avoided all Host club members, isolated himself from his classmates, and ran away from Shina. It was like middle school all over again, only back then he was too flustered to speak, not frustrated. He was just so…_angry_ with himself. He was scum, gullible, naïve, trusting scum. He wasn't worth anything anymore. He was a disgrace to the Mamiya family.

Hikaru, meanwhile, was very concerned.

For some reason, Chiaki was avoiding him, and from what he heard, everyone else. No one seemed to know what was wrong, not even Shina who was the closest person to Chiaki. (Okay, someone was much closer, but only the ex-lovers knew that). Everyone was a bit worried, Chiaki had been so cheery up until a few days ago. He had just suddenly, stopped being happy. People had actually witnessed the change. Chiaki was just talking, then mid sentence his smile was instantly wiped away and he started to sigh.

Seeing Chiaki sulk wasn't uncommon, but all previous times were nothing compared to his current mood. It was like the previous times were small puddles of emotion compared to this depressing ocean. A wrist watch compared to Big Ben. A ten yen compared to a million.

Point being, he was extremely depressed.

It was afterschool. The Host club was participating in usually Host club activities. Girls were being charmed, like usual. Melting in their seats, passing out from pleasure, and squealing from excitement. Yes, it was a typical Host club day. The only abnormal part of the day – which wasn't really all that abnormal – was outside.

Suddenly, something familiar fit the window. Then again, and again, and again, and again, until it was a full-blown downpour. Haruhi, who was passing by the window, sighed. "It's raining outside." It was a bit depressing because she had to walk home in that, or worse, get an unwanted drive from Tamaki. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "It's Chiaki-senpai." she said, slightly amazed he would sit outside with such weather conditions.

Then, from the other side of the room, Hikaru rushed over, hearing his senpai's name. The two looked down at Chiaki who was sitting in the rain, hunched over like his new usual. He must have been sitting there when it started raining.

"He'll catch a cold…" Haruhi mumbled.

Before Hikaru could even think of running out to pull Chiaki out of the rain, Chiaki stood up and began to walk away. Haruhi and Hikaru assumed he was walking to go inside, but he actually went the opposite direction, to the rose garden. The two freshmen looked at each other concerned, did he not notice it was pouring?

Chiaki sighed.

The rain made him feel slightly less depressed. He somewhat felt like it was washing away his dirtiness. Chiaki knew that eventually, he needed to stop moping. But, he just couldn't find the strength to smile. Being cheery took too much energy, energy that Chiaki didn't have. Maybe he should just fade back into his old self. The anti-social one that was happy with being alone.

He sighed again. He should have never been social. If he just stayed within his little bubble, he never would have experienced this sadness. But, then again, if he was never social, he would have never been that happy. A doubled edged sword as some would say.

Chiaki looked up at the grey sky, several more raindrops hit him in the face. He should probably get back inside before he caught a bad cold. All his clothes were stuck to him, and he quickly remembered the concealer on his neck. It had been so many days, the hickey was probably gone by now, and if not, close to being gone. Honestly, Chiaki didn't care anymore. Maybe if someone found out about him and Jonouchi, he wouldn't feel so crowded anymore. On their own though.

If only someone could find out. Then Chiaki could talk with that person. He wouldn't have to spill everything in one dose, he could just gradually explain what happened.

If only though. There would be no way someone would find out. Jonouchi and Chiaki weren't going to see each other ever again, therefore no one could follow Chiaki to see the mysterious man he had relations with. No one knew Jonouchi and those who did wouldn't get to the conclusion. The closest person to equaling the equation was Shina. But she trusted her brother's innocence too much to see the two as lovers.

Chiaki sighed once more. He'd have to live with this burden forever. Maybe he should just go back to Jonouchi. Hikaru deserved better, much better. Oh who was Chiaki kidding?! He needed Hikaru to survive! He needed to see that beautiful face everyday just to continue living! But he couldn't. He couldn't face Hikaru with such a burden resting on his shoulders. He couldn't confront those tantalizing eyes with such guilt eating away at his soul! To survive Chiaki needed Hikaru, but he couldn't find the courage to approach him.

It was a sad fate.

At the Mamiya mansion, Chiaki sat perked on a stool.

"I've chosen to confine in you because you're a good listener and I know you won't citizen me."

The typical fish Chiaki was staring at gaped it's mouth.

Chiaki continued, "I know you can't understand me, and you probably don't care. But I need something to talk to. Something that's alive, and you're the only other thing in the mansion that's not a person."

The fish gaped again.

Chiaki hopped off the stool and began pacing. "I'm not going to give you the entire back story that lead up to this day." Chiaki said looking at the fish. "We only have so much time together alone. Onee-san could walk in any second!"

The fish swam lower to the tank floor.

"I'll just start at my confession." Chiaki said. "It was three years ago. Jonouchi-sensei and I had had our lessons for about a month and a half. I was taking a nap before he was supposed to arrive. The dream I had was a bit…uh…_erotic_…I got a bit…uh, _turned on_." Chiaki couldn't believe he was blushing talking to a fish! "_Oh man I don't think I can do this_." Chiaki mumbled. "Nope, no. I, I can't do this." Chiaki began angrily laughing. "I can't do this! Goodbye fish! This never happened!"

Chiaki left frustrated. The fish hid in the fake coral.

"Shina-chan," Kohana said, "does Chiaki-kun seem…different?"

Mori and Hunny had yet to arrive from practice so the usual group was talking about the most interesting thing to talk about.

"Chiaki-chan hasn't smiled in a week." Shina said flatly. "What's so different?"

"He seems more…angry." Kohana said in a concerned voice.

"Angry?" Shina questioned, "How did you get to that conclusion?"

"I walked past him in the hallway." Kohana explained, "He just seemed really mad…"

Shina sipped her tea, absorbing what Kohana had just said. "Maybe I should talk to Chiaki-chan…" She said trailing off. Kohana and the girls surrounding them nodded, finding it a good idea. "I'll be back then." Shina said, getting up and leaving.

Chiaki sighed.

He knew he had been angry for too long. He knew he was just worrying everyone around him. He knew that he should just suck it up and deal with his problems face to face.

But he just couldn't.

He couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He could barely say the words to a godforsaken fish! Now people expected him to talk about it with them?! They wanted to know what was wrong. They want to know what's wrong?! What's wrong is–

"Chaiki-chan!"

A surprisingly heavy object, otherwise known as Shina, jumped and landed on Chiaki. Chiaki's fingers curled, annoyed that Shina dared to approach him when he was in such a mood.

"Chiaki-chan!" Shina repeated with a bright smile, now on Chiaki's side.

"What?" Chiaki questioned, anger dripping from his voice.

"Why are you so mad?" Shina asked with an innocent pout.

Chiaki tightened his fist, angry that Shina had asked so bluntly. "No reason." He said irritated.

"C'mon Chiaki-chan!" Shina pouted, poking her brother's shoulder. "Tell your dear sister!"

"No." Chiaki said sternly.

"Chiaki-chan!" Shina whined, persisting, gripping Chiaki's arm.

"No." Chiaki repeated.

"Chiaki-chan!!" Shina pouted with a whiney tone, now violently shaking Chiaki to get the answer.

"Back off Shina!!" Chiaki finally shouted, standing up from over-agitated annoyance. "Just because you're my Onee-san doesn't mean you have the right to know about every little thing in my life! You have your own life you know! Live it once in awhile!!" Chiaki ran away, angry tears unwillingly streaming from his eyes.

Shina stayed behind, flabbergasted that Chiaki had yelled at her. Never, _never _had Chiaki yelled at her, yelled at anyone! It was, it was uncanny, it was unbelievable, it was deathly shocking. Shina sat there for a while, slowly regaining her wits.

She returned to the Third Music room minutes later. Her eyes were a bit glazed over, she was just still a bit in denial, trying to pull a veil over what just happened. She returned to her seat next to Kohana and Mori and took a sip of her, now cool, tea. Her hand was trembling so her tea cup shook violently.

"Watch out Shi-chan!" Hunny warned, "You might spill your tea!"

"Oh right." Shina said spacey with a spacey smile, "My apologies."

"You seem troubled." Mori said flatly.

"Do I?" Shina questioned, still zoned out.

Then, suddenly, the door opened slightly to reveal…_Chiaki_?! Why was he here?! He slowly walked in and the room turned deadly silent. No one was whispering or murmuring, the tension was too high for that. The air was thick, almost scary.

When Chiaki reached Hikaru, the latter stood up to confront the former on what was happening. But before Hikaru could start, Chiaki did.

"Hikaru," Chiaki said with an emotionless tone, eyes hiding behind his bangs, "Although I…_really_ enjoy being around you, we can't hang out anymore." If possible, the room went even more silent. Hikaru attempted to question what was being said, but Chiaki continued. "I did something I'm not proud of. Wherever I look at you, it makes me think of what I did, and I get a sickening feeling. Therefore…we can't be friends anymore…Sorry."

Chiaki turned away and left.

Not a single tear surfacing.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long…I've just so 'busy' playing Team Fortress 2, Fallout 3, Wii fit Plus, working on a Haruhi fanfiction (That's somehow still light Yaoi) and generally goofing off I've neglected proof-reading HSC. There are probably spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed, but I just wanted to post this so I wouldn't nag myself so much.  
Cheeriness has officially left the building people, and (s)he isn't coming back for awhile. We're on the Hurt of Hurt/Comfort.

Review please. Motivate me!

-Thanks, LizNinja.


	16. Lemon Cake

Lemon Cake

From that day, it was almost like…Chiaki never left his bubble.

He just seemed to phase back into being the wallflower Chiaki. He didn't talk to anyone and no one attempted to talk to him. He sat quietly in his seat at the edge of the classroom, looking out the window like he once did. In the afternoons, he retreated to his spot near the garden and ate his cakes, like usual.

Shina, who had repressed what happened between her and Chiaki, acted like she did before the cupcake incident. She stopped by less frequently then during his heightened time. Taking his treats for herself like the old times.

Everyone acted like Chiaki never left his world…

But there was one person who didn't fall back into the previous rut. A certain someone who didn't put on the rose-colored glasses and ignore what happened on that faithful day. He was very important in the case if everyone wanted the enthusiastic Chiaki back.

Hikaru.

Everyday, he found himself nonchalantly passing by the window to look down at his senpai. Chiaki would be sitting there, just eating the sweet that was baked that morning. Hikaru hoped that Chiaki would just, at least glance up so their eyes would meet. But, never did that happened, which was quite depressing to both sides.

Not only was Hikaru saddened by the predicament, he was also quite frustrated, possibly angry. He was annoyed that Chiaki had the…the _audacity_ to waltz in and say they couldn't be friends anymore without a legible reason. It was almost insulting. Hikaru was tempted to walk up to Chiaki, pull him up by the collar and question what exactly he did that was so 'shameful' that they couldn't be friends anymore.

But Hikaru knew that that was too straightforward, frank, and generally rude for Chiaki. If he wanted his relationship with Chiaki to return to normal, even _advance_, Hikaru would need to be…cautious. He knew that Chiaki wouldn't want to talk to him. He would need to approach carefully so Chiaki would be unable to run away, or at least, not far.

So, from those thoughts, Hikaru got to the conclusion of finding Chiaki and talking the whole predicament out. If he could just get an explanation, it would tide him over for…a while. If he knew, they could, somehow, get over the hump they were now facing.

But, whenever Hikaru attempted to approach Chiaki when the former spotted the latter, Chiaki disappeared in a matter of moments, it was uncanny. The sophomore just seemed to…vanish into thin air, _just_ to avoid Hikaru. It was a bit insulting, but Chiaki had his reasons.

The sickening feeling had grown. Exponentially in fact. Whenever Chiaki even glanced at Hikaru, his stomach would churn, and he would turn even paler. The feeling was brutal. It was like eating too much cotton candy, then riding a roller coaster that flipped you upside down three times. It wasn't a good feeling. Chiaki didn't want to hurt Hikaru in any way, but, it was better off this way. The two weren't meant to be together.

Or if they were, Chiaki was screwing it up horribly.

Chiaki sighed as he weakly ate his chocolate chip waffle at his usual spot one afternoon. The guilt sickness had drained him of almost everything. He had lost weight for some reason, stress maybe, he was now ghostly white, and his eyes were chalking over. All of the guilt, was sucking the life out of Chiaki. Every day, he felt like he was going to collapse.

Chiaki _could_ do something about it. He could tell Hikaru the entire situation, which he would never do. He could just crawl back Jonouchi, which again, he would never, _ever_ do. He could just refuse to go to school, live with the guilt and sickness, something that sounded possible. Maybe just…avoid Hikaru for the rest of his life and deal with nausea as if it was normal, probably the most likely.

Chiaki just dropped his head. Nothing seemed worth it. He just wanted things to be normal again.

He got up, choosing to just go home early. But, suddenly, and hand took him by the wrist, and an oh-too familiar voice said "We need to talk Senpai."

The urge to puke hit Chiaki harder then anything. The fact that Hikaru was holding his wrist was almost fatal. "What do you need Hikaru?" Chiaki asked hiding the sickness. He found not adding the kun burnt more then the urge to throw up.

"Why can't we be friends anymore?" Hikaru demanded, already turning frustrated.

"Because." Chiaki answered, seriousness in his voice.

"That's not a real answer!" Hikaru exclaimed, starting to shout.

"Because that's the way it has to be." Chiaki added, beginning to tremble.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Hikaru yelled, not caring who heard.

"Because I know this school!" Chiaki finally shouted back, both angry and sad tears beginning to escape his eyes. "Because I know this school runs on social statuses, and I know that as soon as I tell you, you'll automatically not want to be near me." He wiped away the salty water. "_That_ is why we can't be together Hikaru, okay?!" Chiaki ran away.

Hikaru stayed behind, too shocked to move.

If he knew about the time Chiaki yelled at Shina, he would understand why she stayed behind as well. Although Chiaki was a very innocent looking boy, his voice was very intense when he yelled. Not only that, the fact that he was crying added to the seriousness in an, almost, uncanny way. Hikaru had a difficult time actually believing that that just happened. He had never seen Chiaki angry before, it was…_scary_.

Hikaru never wanted to see that again.

"Um…Chiaki-sama?"

It was a new day, and the Mamiya family was beginning their morning routine. But, the youngest Mamiya wasn't reenacting his usual custom. Chiaki was just lying in bed, unable to find the energy to get up, nor the will. A maid, who had noticed his absences, found him still in his pajamas, only an arm visible from the covers.

"Yes?" He questioned tired.

"Shina-sama will be leaving for school soon," The maid explained, "You'll be needing to dress and eat soon to depart with her."

"I'm not…" Chiaki shifted under his sheets, "Going to school today."

"Should I tell your parents?" She questioned.

"Probably." He replied.

"Alright then." The maid said, leaving Chiaki.

Soon, the door opened again, revealing Chiaki's father who was wearing a prestige suit. But, even though he was dressed for success, he still cared about his son's wellbeing, and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Okay Chiaki," He said, "Why won't you go to school?"

"I just…" Chiaki mumbled, "Can't. There's no point. I've lost everything, and my own guilt gives me nausea."

Chaiki's father only hmm-ed. "What's making you so guiltily?" He asked.

"I can't say." Chiaki pouted, exposing himself from the covers, "You'll be ashamed of me."

"Now Chiaki," His father said in a comforting tone, "I'm your father, I would _never_ be ashamed of you. _Maybe disappointed_..." He mumbled, "But never ashamed. You can trust me."

Chiaki looked at his father. "You won't tell anyone?" He questioned.

"Not a soul." His father confirmed.

"Not even Onee-san?"

"Nope."

"Or Oka-san?"

"I swear."

Chiaki paused, thinking about it. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Chiaki nodded, finally seeing his father swore to his word. "I, well…" He tightened up slightly, afraid of his father's reaction, "I…I slept with Jonouchi-sensei!"

Instantly, he went back under the covers, not wanting to look at his father. For a few seconds, it was silent, and Chiaki was fearing the worst, but then he heard, "Really?"

"Ota-san!" Chiaki exclaimed, shooting up from the covers, "I just told you what's been bothering me for two weeks, and all you can say is 'Really'?!"

"Don't take it personally Chiaki," His father said, defending himself, "I just always saw Jonouchi-san as a…" he rolled his hand, searching for the right words, "A lady killer. But to know he's gay, it's a bit surprising, and a bit impressive."

"Impressive?" Chiaki questioned, lost.

His father smiled, "To know that _my_ Chiaki-chan snagged such a successful man like Jonouchi-san, it makes a father proud."

Chiaki cringed at the word 'snagged'. 'Snagged' made it seem like it was as if he won Jonouchi, and not the other way around, which was the real way. 'Snagged' made it sound like Jonouchi was the one caught in the trap, not Chiaki. 'Snagged' made it appear like Chiaki could just walk away without any concern, which was impossible.

"Now get up Chiaki-chan," His father said, "Get dressed, eat something, and go to school."

"But Ota-san!" Chiaki whined.

"No Buts," His father said, passing out a classic parent phrase. "Just go."

Chiaki frowned, but got out of bed.

That afternoon, the Third Music room was nice and calm. Shina had slowly repressed and forgotten the incident with Chiaki and was now back to her relaxed, tea sipping self. Kohana and the three usual costumers didn't gossip about Chiaki anymore. They thought it would be a bit inappropriate knowing it was a difficult subject around Shina. She seemed over it, but she wasn't really. She was still…phased out. She was still reluctant to speak with Chiaki so freely.

Shina was still…afraid.

Then, suddenly, the doors opened and Chiaki walked in, his hair hiding his eyes. The room went silent, and Hikaru held his breathe, not knowing what to expect. But Chiaki didn't approach him, or dare to approach him. Instead, the younger Mamiya went to the older Mamiya.

"We need to talk Onee-san." Chiaki said seriously.

Shina's eyes widened. "What's there to talk about?" She said jokingly, hiding her fear.

"A lot." Chiaki answered.

Shina looked at him, unsure whether to go or not. But, then she caught a glimpse of Chiaki's eyes and noticed the desperation and tiredness behind them. So she quietly agreed and got up, a bit curious as to that he was planning to talk about.

They passed by the twins, and Hikaru was a bit angry that Chiaki hadn't even attempted to talk to him. But, for now, Hikaru was given a small glance.

It was as if time stopped in that moment. Hikaru and Chiaki had made eye contact and a small passage passed from the former to the latter. The sophomore's eyes gave the quick message of 'Soon' with a sad yet hopefully tone. The freshman was actually surprised by the communication, which made Chiaki smile a quick and small smile.

Then time resumed, and Chiaki left with his sister.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Shina asked faking confidence.

"I told Ota-san already…" Chiaki said, not really answering Shina's question. "And I'm telling you because you have the right to know."

'The Right' reminded Shina of what Chiaki yelled at her. She felt he used it for that reason. "You don't need to be so serious." She laughed off.

"I'm serious because you wouldn't believe me otherwise."

Shina's eyes widened, realizing Chiaki was right. She barely took Chiaki seriously, due to the sponginess of him. "That's not true Chiaki-chan." Shina lied.

"Just listen Onee-san," Chiaki said, "this is important."

"Go ahead," Shina dared to dare. "I'm waiting."

"I…slept with Jonouchi-sensei."

"…"

Shina slapped Chiaki across the face, and the siblings switching emotions. Her now serious, him now shocked.

"Why did you…?" Chiaki questioned.

"_That's_ for lying to me." Shina said, now regaining her older sibling charm.

"Lying…?" Chiaki continued to question.

"About the night at the party." Shina elaborated, "About talking with Jonouchi-sensei and lying how there was nothing going on between you two." Chiaki looked down, feeling bad about himself. "But at least you told me." Shina continued, "So, don't feel _so_ bad."

"I can't help it." Chiaki sighed, "I still feel horrible."

"You shouldn't feel like that," Shina comforted, "Jonouchi-sensei was a great guy, _kind of a shame he's gay_."

"Why is everyone saying that?!" Chiaki exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

"He was _so_ handsome!" Shina said, throwing her arms up in exaggeration, "Not to mention charming! Any girl would have been lucky to have him!"

A chill went through Chiaki. He chose not to tell her about the obnoxiousness Jonouchi never failed to present. Or the laugh that captured pray like cats to catnip.

"So why the sudden confession?" Shina asked, relived the tension between herself and her brother was over.

"It was eating me alive." Chiaki said with wide eyes, "And I just…needed to tell someone."

"Are you going to tell Hikaru-kun?" Shina asked.

"…" Chiaki didn't reply, which was unusual compared to his usual outbursts of denial.

"Well?" Shina pushed.

"…I doubt it." Chiaki said weakly. "I don't think I could muster up that much courage."

"You could at least try." Shina encouraged.

"…I doubt it."

The two Mamiyas fell silent. Not from awkwardness, but from lack of subject. Chiaki didn't want to talk about their previous topic anymore, so he just stopped. So, Shina began her way back to the Third Music room and Chiaki followed like the lost puppy he was. Shina looked at her brother with a playful curiosity.

"So how was Jonouchi-sensei in bed?"

"Onee-san!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Shina laughed as she watched her brother blush and turn cherry red.

Just like old times.

* * *

So I FINALLY updated, sorry for the wait!  
I've been working on my other fanfic, and this oneshot that popped in my head. Not only that, I have play practices most weekdays, and I'm just generally lazy. But here ya go!  
If you're wondering…  
Lemon equals sour. Chiaki was sour to Hikaru. Therefore, lemon cake.

Review yo! Please.

Thanks, Lizninja.


	17. Spice Cake

Spice Cake

"_S-sensei! Y-you…ah…you need to…nnn…s-stop!"_

"_I can tell you love it Chiaki."_

"_S-stop…ah…stop sensei!"_

"_Admit it Chiaki."_

"_Ahh…f-fine. I…nnn…I love it…ah!"_

Chiaki's eyes shot open, and he realized he was only dreaming.

He thanked the almighty above him that it wasn't reality. But he cursed himself for having Jonouchi still stuck in his subconscious. Chiaki didn't love Jonouchi. He loved Hikaru. _Hikaru_! Suddenly, a chill went all over Chiaki's body.

That wasn't a dream, that was godforsaken _nightmare._

"Why so glum Chiaki-chan?" Chiaki's mother asked.

It was that same morning, three hours from when Chiaki suddenly awoke. The Mamiya family was having their daily breakfast, but Chiaki was barely touching the food in front of him. He didn't feel like eating. The dream was still taking up most of his thought.

"I'm just tired." Chiaki said, forcing yawn.

The whole family now knew that Chiaki slept with Jonouchi. Unlike Chiaki, they were all proud he had a relationship with such a successful man. But none of them knew the real Jonouchi, the one that took charge and conveyed obnoxiousness at any chance he had when the elite public wasn't watching. Chiaki decided for the sake of his family's happiness, he wouldn't tell them how…sly Jonouchi was.

"Did you get enough sleep?" His mother asked.

The thought of sleep made chills run up and down Chiaki's spine. It made him remember the dream.

"I'll be fine." He said. "I'm just sleepy." He yawned again.

From there the conversation dropped.

At school, Chiaki was feeling unusually more confident. Maybe because the unbearable weight of his secret had stopped resting on his shoulder. He felt…lighter. People were right, talking about it _did_ make it better. But the nagging feeling of the problem between him and Hikaru was still resting on him. Not only that, the dream was eating away at him too.

Chiaki couldn't quite get it. Why was his subconscious still centered on Jonouchi? Did some of Chiaki still…_love_ his former sensei? He had the horrifying feeling that that was true. Maybe Chiaki still had feelings for Jonouchi. It's pretty had to forget your first love, especially if the relationship went as far as the ex-lovers'.

Suddenly, Chiaki recalled a recent conversation between him and Jonouchi.

"_What do you love most about me Chiaki?" Jonouchi asked with a playful tone in his voice, 'working'._

_Chiaki winced, and a chill went through him, "I…I don't know." He said. "E-everything."_

"_You really should tell me." Jonouchi threatened, and then gave a very legible as to why the uke should comply and answer truthfully._

_Chiaki's eyes widened, but then he winced again. Although he didn't want to admit it, "Your laugh!" He exclaimed. _

"_My laugh?" Jonouchi echoed, smiling an amused smile._

"_Y-yes." Chiaki confirmed, "It's s-so wonderful. Whenever I hear it, it turns me on. It always makes me want to drop to my knees and beg–" Chiaki's voice cut out. It refused to continue. _

"_Beg for what?" Jonouchi pushed, continuing to 'work'._

_Chiaki winced again as he quivered. "Everything pleasurable!"_

_Jonouchi laughed, sincerely or to tease, Chiaki couldn't tell. "You're too cute Chiaki." He said._

Chiaki broke from his flashback to shake away from what he was feeling. He couldn't tell if he the chill he just had was due to pleasure or not.

Once again, Chiaki cursed that laugh. Even though he hated it, he _loved_ it. It was so god forsakenly wonderful! Shina was right, Chiaki is a lost cat, and the laugh is the cat nip. But Chiaki didn't want Jonouchi and that alluring laugh. He wanted Hikaru! _Hikaru!_ He loved Hikaru! But he just…couldn't face reality.

It seemed like Chiaki trying to have his cake and eat it too. It seemed like he wanted Hikaru _and_ Jonouchi, one more then the other, but still, both. Hikaru conveyed the sweetness and niceness that Chiaki loved, but Jonouchi had that…pompous charm that was difficult to resist. But Chiaki couldn't have it both ways.

He would have to choose, crawl back to Jonouchi or overly apologize to Hikaru.

Either choice didn't seem worth it…

"Shina-chan, can I ask you something about Chiaki-kun?"

Shina, Kohana, and the three other usual Mori and Hunny fangirls were sitting around, waiting for their Hosts to arrive. Kohana had passed by Chiaki today, and had noticed he seemed, better. She asked cautiously because Kohana thought the subject of Chiaki was still tender for Shina.

"Go ahead." Shina said with a smile.

"Chiaki-kun seems happier compared to yesterday," Yesterday being the day Chiaki took Shina aside and told her his secret. "Did the conversation between you two go well?"

"Very." Shina said calmly.

"What did you talk about?" Kohana asked.

"We talked about…" Shina stalled, looking for a good answer, "His first relationship."

The girls gasped. "About what in his first relationship?" Kohana dared to ask.

"Oh you know." Shina lied, making up juicy things. "General stuff. First kiss, romances between the two, how Chiaki felt, so on and so on."

The girls gasped once again, now blushing.

"W-who was his first girlfriend?" One girl asked.

Shina almost spit out her tea in hysterics. Girlfriend? Yeah right! If anyone, Chiaki was the girl in the relationship. "Someone you don't know." Shina replied calmly, resisting the urged to giggle.

The girls pouted, disappointed, but one perked up quickly. "What's Chiaki's type?"

Once again, Shina almost spit out her tea. She was finding this overly amusing and fun. Lying added to the deviousness. "Let's see…" She began, tapping her tea cup, "Although Chiaki's very sweet, he likes girls who can be mean, like, push back. He likes really big brown eyes, like a puppy's! But he absolutely _hates_ over-eagerness."

The girls, and other surrounding girls who were eavesdropping, paid very close attention, believing every word Shina spoke. Of course it was all bullshit. Chiaki didn't like mean people, they're mean. Brown eyes

were okay, but blue was his favorite. Over-eagerness? Chiaki himself is over eager at times, like when he first started his toughness lessons.

Not only were girls listening in on the constant lies Shina was dishing out, but a certain Twin was too. It was probably only Hikaru who saw the grin on Shina's face and connected the dots, realizing she was lying. He wondered if she was doing it purposely or not. For what purpose, Hikaru could only image. Shina _seemed_ to back Chiaki up at times. Was she attempting to sway all these girls away from Chiaki, or just teasing all of them?

Hard to say…

Chiaki, meanwhile, was feeling unusually more confident.

He didn't know what it was, but he just…just felt really _confident_! He stood from his position on the ground and tightened his fist in a triumphant way. He was going to apologize to Hikaru today. So Chiaki began his way to the Third music room, his spirits slowly rising. He felt like everything was going to be better after the apology.

But as soon as Chiaki was face to face with the Third Music room doors, he instantly became terrified, but in a good way. It was like being super excited for recital, but having huge stage fright. It was a sickeningly good feeling. Chiaki reached for the door handle, but his hand froze and refused to continue. He was overly nervous to open the door. His past couple of entrees had resulted in awkward silences and intense stares.

So instead, Chiaki knocked on the door, which he instantly regretted, finding it a stupid move. But, lo and behold, someone heard Chiaki's timid rapping, and opened the door.

It was Haruhi. She smiled, she hadn't seen her senpai in a favorable mood for awhile. "Hey Chiaki-senpai." She said cheery. "What brings you here?"

"Uh…" Chiaki twiddled his fingers, "I just want to…talk to Hikaru-kun for a minute."

"Sure," Haruhi approved, "Come in."

"Oh uh…" Chiaki stepped back a bit, "I was hoping, if he could…come out here. It gets a bit awkward whenever I go in there."

Haruhi nodded, agreeing. "Okay, just a second." Haruhi shut the door in Chiaki's face, which he found a bit unnecessary, but at least he didn't have several girls staring at him as he waited.

Then, moments later, the door opened again, and Hikaru showed his face with the expression of 'What the?' But he instantly soured, disapproving of Chiaki's presences.

"Do you need something senpai?" Hikaru asked coldly, making Chiaki hold his breath a bit.

"Uh, I," Chiaki fumbled, twiddling his fingers, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted in the last two weeks. I…I don't know where to begin, but, I just want us to be friends again."

Hikaru lowly growled quietly so Chiaki couldn't hear him. "I appreciate the apology, but _I _don't think we can be friends anymore. Sorry senpai."

Hikaru's statement made Chiaki's eyes widened, and he felt like someone just cut off his circulation, maybe even ripped out his heart. "I see." Chiaki said sadly, smiling a small, sad smile. "I don't really approve of your choice, but I do respect it. You have every right to decline from how rude I was. Sorry for bothering you."

Chiaki left with tears quickly surfacing.

Unbeknownst to the sophomore, the two other freshmen Hosts were listening in on the conversation. Haruhi and Kaoru gave Hikaru disapproving glares.

"That was harsh Hikaru." Haruhi said, arms crossed over her chest.

Hikaru only shrugged, "I'm letting him know what it feels like to be rejected."

"You know how sensitive Chiaki-senpai is." Kaoru lectured, arms crossed as well.

Hikaru shrugged again, "A taste of his own medicine." He said as if he didn't care.

Kaoru and Haruhi shook their heads, partly ashamed of Hikaru.

Hikaru did feel bad for how he acted but, when Chiaki came and said they couldn't be friends, it hurt. Really hurt. He just wanted his senpai to know how it felt. But, maybe Hikaru _was_ too harsh. At least, too harsh for Chiaki. Compared to the norm, Chiaki was pretty soft, so something like that went pretty deep and hurt twice as hard. Maybe Hikaru should apologize.

Tomorrow though…

But, from that day, Chiaki didn't show up at school.

The freshmen Hosts all had a pretty good idea as to why Chiaki wasn't at school. It was pretty difficult to _not_ blame Hikaru. If he had just accepted Chiaki's apology, this never would have happened. But no. Hikaru had to be stubborn like he always was. If it wasn't for him Chiaki wouldn't be skipping school!

At the Host club, girls were nonchalantly worrying over the shy sophomore and wondering why he hadn't shown up for a week.

Shina meanwhile wasn't worrying. She was sipping tea like she usual did. It was amazing how cool she could be when such stressful situations were surrounding her brother.

"Aren't you worried over Chiaki-kun Shina-chan?" One Mori/Hunny fangirl asked.

"Not entirely." Shina answered. "Chiaki's just at home, crying his little eyes out."

Haruhi and Kaoru shot daggers at Hikaru, who, for now, ignored them.

"Why aren't you worried Shina-senpai?" Haruhi asked, serving Shina, Kohana, and the three other fangirls more tea.

"It's the same as always." Shina said sipping the tea. "He'll cry himself out and eventually get over it. Same thing happened with Rena-chan, same with Jonouchi-sensei–" Shina's voice cut out and she slapped a hand onto her mouth, devastated that she just said Jonouchi's name.

"Jonouchi…sensei?" Haruhi echoed.

"W-who?!" Shina exclaimed, "I have _no_ idea who you're talking about! We're talking about Chiaki-chan here!"

The surrounding costumers and hosts only looked at Shina, a little freaked out by her fast talking.

"M-maybe I'll call Chiaki-chan!" Shina continued, "Just to…check up on him!" She excused herself laughing nervously.

In the corner, Shina took out her cell phone and called the mansion. When a maid picked up and Shina asked to talk to her brother, she was told that he had just stepped out minutes ago. She asked where he went and she was answered with Shibuya.

So Shina called Chiaki's cell phone, hoping to get an answer. She was lucky.

"_Hello?"_ Chiaki answered on the other line.

"Chiaki-chan," Shina said, "Where are you?"

"_Honestly Onee-san,_" Chiaki said, _"I don't really know. I'm just…retracing my steps."_

"What do you mean?" Shina asked. "Where are you trying to go?"

There was a knocking sound on the other side of the line. _"Sorry Onee-san,"_ Chiaki said, _"I need to go."_

"Wait, Chiaki-chan." Shina called.

Then she suddenly heard, _"This is surprising, yet at the same time…predictable–"_

The phone clicked, and the line went dead.

Shina looked at her cell in disbelief. Even over the phone, Shina knew exactly who _that_ was. She couldn't believe how…how _pathetic_ Chiaki was. Just because he was rejected didn't mean he should have gone back to Jonouchi. It was a sad choice, but Shina suppose it was for the best. It _was_ Chiaki's life, if Jonouchi was who he wanted to be with, it was totally up to him. Shina was just…disappointed.

Chiaki and Hikaru just seemed like a good couple…

Shina returned to her seat next to Kohana and Mori. Her face of disappointment still with her.

"Is something wrong Shina-chan?" Kohana asked.

"Chiaki-chan just…" Shina sighed, "Returned to his first love."

The girls gasped in excitement, Hunny clapped happily for Chiaki, and Mori gave a small grunt of approval. Eavesdropping girls frowned, sad that they wouldn't be able to date Chiaki (Yeah Right!), and Hikaru's heart sank.

It was a bit…devastating that Chiaki seemed to return to his 'first love'. Although Hikaru had been sour towards Chiaki, he still felt an attachment to his senpai. Okay, so he had yet to say it, and was a bit embarrassing when he thought about it but, yes, Hikaru _loved_ Chiaki.

It took him a while to completely grasp the matter of it all. But he had come to the conclusion of loving Chiaki. Almost as much as he loved Kaoru, which was more then _anyone_ else.

Now, to hear that Chiaki was with someone else, it…it hurt Hikaru. More then when Chiaki came in and said they couldn't be friends anymore. He was feeling so many emotions, he didn't know what to be: angry, sad, jealous, depressed, annoyed, shocked. Anger was probably the place to start, because out of all of them, Hikaru was angry the most.

"Is it really that bad?" Haruhi asked Shina out of curiosity.

"Well I suppose not," Shina said, resting her head on her hand, "But, Chiaki-chan has a tendency to be…dependant."

"How so?" Kohana asked, once again, caught up in Chiaki's personal life.

"Well…" Shina began, attempting to find a way to describe it, "Let's say, for the sake of an example, Chiaki-chan was dating Hikaru-kun." Girls gasped at the two names together and Hikaru himself felt his cheeks turn hot. Of course, Shina used the eldest twin purposely. "Even though Chiaki-chan is older, he would tend to lean on Hikaru-kun when it came to…decisions. Whatever Hikaru-kun would suggest, Chiaki would follow, forgetting his own feelings on the matter."

"This is a bad thing?" Haruhi questioned.

"Well…" Shina continued, "I myself don't know the person Chiaki's dating that well, so I can't trust them as much as I would Hikaru-kun." Of course Shina didn't know the sly Jonouchi, but what she heard over the phone 'This is surprising, yet at the same time predicable' sounded _way_ too devious for the Jonouchi she knew. She was beginning to lose trust in the former sensei.

"_Chaiki-kun and Hikaru-kun…_" One girl mumbled dreamily.

Every costumer seemed to love the pairing.

Too bad it wouldn't happen…

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a month. My other fanfiction is taking over my life. I'm just so _engrossed_ with it.  
I'm starting to wonder if this should be M or not. I mean, nothing dirty is said exactly, but it's implied. Please don't report me!

Review please! I'll love you forever!

-Thanks, Lizninja


	18. Ice Cream Cake

**PLEASE READ** A/N: To those who are surprised I updated, so am I. I was going through my fanfic file and saw I had 3 unpublished chapters of Homo Side Characters. I figured, "y'know what, I'll upload them, for the people I really pissed off by abandoning this." To be honest, I'm not extremely proud of these 3 chapters, for it was like a year ago I wrote them, and that was when my writing skills were a 6 on a 1 to 10 scale. Today, in my own opinion, my skills are like, 8.5, maybe 9 on a good day. Anyway, HERE YA GO.

By the way, there are some implied stuff, kinda dirty for those with dirty minds. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Ice Cream Cake

"I'm so happy for you Chiaki-chan!"

It was the evening following Chiaki's return to Jonouchi. The Mamiya family was at the table eating dinner, but the feelings were anything but mutual. Chiaki's mother and father were both happy and excited for Chiaki and his renewed relationship. They didn't know the sly Jonouchi, so the kind, charming one from three years ago was feeding their perspective.

Shina, on the other hand, was still disapproving of Chiaki's choice. What she heard over the phone was still bothering her, and her trust of Jonouchi was quickly fading.

Chiaki, meanwhile, was very spacey. It was unusual, shouldn't he be happy? But no, instead it was like he…wasn't there, as if disconnected from his body.

"Maybe we should invite Jonouchi-san to dinner." Chiaki's father suggested.

"No!" Shouted Chiaki and Shina simultaneously, resulting in their parents looking at them in confusion.

"I can understand why Shina-chan wouldn't like the idea…" Their mother began, "But why don't you like it Chiaki-chan?"

"Uh…" Chiaki stammered, "Jonouchi-sensei's just really busy. He's a very successful man, very important, no time to waste."

The adult Mamiya's looked at their daughter, waiting for her answer. "What about you Shina-chan?" Her father asked.

"Chiaki-chan shouldn't be with Jonouchi-sensei." Shina said a bit frustrated. "He's supposed to be with Hikaru-kun!" Unlike any other time, Chiaki didn't blush, deny it, or exclaim 'Onee-san'.

"Hikaru-kun?" Their mother questioned, unsure of who they were talking about.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." Shina said.

"Hitachiin?" Their father questioned. "You mean one of the red-headed twins?" Shina nodded. "Isn't he straight?" Chiaki frowned.

"Besides," Their mother began, "We never wanted to pressure you two into marrying into another wealthy family."

"Not to mention the difficulty concerning Chiaki." Their father mused. Instead of the usual exclamation of Chiaki, the youngest Mamiya only nodded, agreeing with how difficult it was to find a gay fiancée.

"You should be happy for your brother Shina." Their mother said in a lecturing tone, "We all know how Chiaki can be. If it was anyone else outside of Ouran, they would have taken advantage of him! We should be happy that someone as nice as Jonouchi-san is watching out for our Chiaki-chan." The male Mamiyas nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Chiaki just needs to grow up!" Shina exclaimed.

Her statement made an impact on her parents. Were they babying Chiaki to a point were he couldn't take care of himself?

"At least I have someone!" Chiaki exclaimed back, "Unlike _you_ who runs to the Host club everyday just to stare at hot guys!"

Shina growled, "At least I know their sexuality!" She yelled.

Chiaki growled, "I'm sure they'd rather date each other then you!" He yelled back.

The siblings began to fight, and their parents and many staff members, could do nothing but watch.

"They're fighting again." Chiaki's mother mumbled to his father.

"I know, I know." His father replied.

"Well do something then!" His mother quietly exclaimed.

Chiaki's father looked at his mother as if she was crazy, "Cement is easier to get through then those two!"

"I can hear you snoring from my room!"

"At least I don't sleep with that stupid pillow!"

"Just let them fight." Their father said, "They'll die down eventually, or their voices will go hoarse."

"I suppose they should release their anger somehow." Their mother said, somewhat agreeing. The Mamiya parents began to leave and the staff resumed their duties.

"You're committing adultery at that club!"

"At least God doesn't hate me!"

Shina last statement made everyone freeze. Her parents stood there in shock, she stood there in disbelief, and Chiaki stood there…completely appalled. Their parents rushed over, and their mother gently covered Chiaki's ears as she said things like 'Shina didn't mean that' and 'Things just slip out when you're angry'. Their father rushed over to Shina, who quickly took his hand to steady herself. He proceeded to says things like 'I know you didn't mean that' and 'It was an accident'.

"I-I didn't mean it." Shina said trying to get her bearings. "I just, it just–"

"I know Shina," Her father said as she continued to sputter. "I know."

"Oh Chiaki-chan." His mother said hugging him, "Shina didn't mean it. No one hates you. Everyone loves you! Loves you so much. You're impossible to hate."

"I…I don't want to be here anymore." Chiaki ripped out of his mother's grip and left.

/~\

It had been a day since the battle royal between the Mamiya siblings.

Chiaki was looking up at the sky in question. Shina's comment was starting was bothering him. True, it was a lot of things. Rude? Yes. Uncalled for? Yes. Inappropriate? Yes. Hurtful? That was what Chiaki was trying to figure out. Sure, when it was said, it stun, but Chiaki said a lot of things that could have hurt Shina. Hell, Chiaki didn't even mean half of the things he yelled, they just kind of...came out. He figured he should apologize.

"Good afternoon Chiaki-senpai." Like always, Haruhi was passing by Chiaki's usual spot and noticed her shy senpai.

"Hey Haruhi-kun." He greeted back.

"How is everything?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh…fine I suppose." He said, "Why do you ask?"

"Shina-senpai said you got back with your first girlfriend."

Chiaki could almost laugh at Haruhi's statement, but it wasn't that funny. _He_ was the girl in the relationship. A pretty girly one at that. Plus they weren't really boyfriend and…boyfriend, they were just lovers.

"We're fine I guess." Chiaki said faking a sincere smile. "But it's only been a day, so I can't say much."

As the conversation continued, Chiaki faking happiness, a certain stubborn Host was secretly listening in.

It angered Hikaru to know that Chiaki was happy. They were supposed to be together! Not Chiaki and someone else. The latter was only allowed to date the former! Or…So Hikaru wanted. It was a bit selfish to claim someone like that. Of course, Hikaru didn't know Chiaki was faking joy, and he didn't know how Chiaki _really_ felt on the matter. But still, it was frustrating to watch Chiaki so delighted with another person.

Hikaru just wanted Chiaki.

"Could you do me a favor Haruhi-kun?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure senpai." Haruhi answered, "What do you need?"

"Just tell Onee-san I'm sorry." Chiaki said with a timid smile. "She'll know what I mean."

"Sure." Haruhi complied.

Chiaki thanked her, the two waved goodbye, and Haruhi left.

/~\

"Coward!"

Haruhi had just told Shina what Chiaki had requested. For some reason, Shina was annoyed by the apology. Yes, she had been worried over her brother's wellbeing, but upon hearing this sorry irritated her. Was Chiaki so spineless he couldn't even apologize face-to-face? Apparently so.

"At least he apologized." Kohana said, "Right?"

Shina hmph-ed. "He could have said it himself, not through Haruhi-kun."

"Isn't that a bit…rash Shina-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Shina hmph-ed again. "I suppose you're right." She pouted. "It's just…Chiaki-chan's relationship is bothering me."

"Shouldn't you be happy for him?" Kohana asked.

"Chiak-chan shouldn't be with…them." Shina said, almost letting 'Him' slip out. "He's supposed to be without…someone else."

"Someone else?" Haruhi questioned. Kohana and the three other girls leaned in.

Shina was close to spilling it, but she supposed since Chiaki apologized, she shouldn't tell the gossipy fangirls. "Someone else." Shina confirmed. The girls sank back, a bit disappointed.

Not far away, Hikaru was nonchalantly listening in on the conversation. This 'someone else' was intriguing. Did Shina know the situation surround Hikaru and Chiaki? Was she trying to set them up together? She _did _use Hikaru as an example the other day. Did that mean Chiaki liked Hikaru back? Did that mean there was still a chance between them?

Hikaru hoped so.

"Why don't you tell Chiaki-senpai?" Haruhi suggested.

Shina sighed, "I did, but he's just so stubborn."

"Chiaki-kun's stubborn?" One fangirl questioned, finding it hard to believe.

"It's rare to see." Shina said flipping her hair away in annoyance. "But when he is, it's so frustrating. He never listens."

Hikaru could almost laugh at Shina's last statement. She had no idea what was frustrating.

/~\

"I demand to know why you returned to Jonouchi-sensei!"

With her sisterly charm returning, Shina had cornered Chiaki at the Mamiya mansion that evening. Even with the apology behind them, all things forgiven, this was bothering her to no end. For two weeks Chiaki pouted and mourned over the fact that he had slept with Jonouchi, then after a simple rejection, he goes crawling back. It just, doesn't work like that. There had to be something going on.

"Why do you return to the Host club everyday?" Chiaki questioned.

Well, the answer was obvious. Chiaki had gotten right the night before: to stare at hot guys. "Isn't that a bit superficial Chiaki?" Shina asked.

"You would have to know Jonouchi-sensei as well as I do." Chiaki said with a sigh.

"Look Chiaki," Shina began, "I'm not going to judge you on who you date. But…You and Jonouchi-sensei aren't meant to be together. It's supposed to be you and Hikaru-kun. You can't just go back to your first crush after one rejection, you have to try, take a chance! You need to move _forward_, not back."

Chiaki sighed in a defeated tone, "If only it was that easy Onee-san."

With that, Chiaki left his sister and retreated to his room.

He kicked off his shoes and changed into something cooler. Summer was approaching, everyday seemed to get hotter and hotter. Soon there wouldn't be school and Chiaki would have to suffer through the scorching hot days with nothing to do. Just like any other summer. Awhile ago, he actually thought he'd be able to spend the vacation with Hikaru, but that wouldn't happen.

Hikaru didn't want to be with Chiaki anymore. That rejection ultimately stun as long as it echoed in Chiaki's mind. It hurt. It really hurt. Although he knew he rejected Hikaru first, and that that must have hurt but…The world almost ended upon hearing those words. Chiaki thought he had a choice, he thought that there was still a chance but he was wrong. His fate was already set, no matter what he wanted, or how he acted, he still ended up crawling back to Jonouchi.

Maybe Shina was right. Maybe Chiaki and Jonouchi weren't meant to be. God knew Chiaki wasn't happy. Upon returning, the seme was more arrogant then ever. He apparently knew that the uke would be back sooner or later, and found it necessary to convey an obnoxious attitude. Chiaki didn't know the exact reason as to why he went back. But he had the feeling it was because it was in the mood for a relationship. He was close being with Hikaru, but that failed. Chiaki just wanted someone to love him. And since there were no other possibilities, Jonouchi was the only option.

Thinking about the whole ordeal was saddening. But maybe…Maybe Chiaki was wrong. Maybe there _was_ a choice. Just because he returned to Jonouchi didn't mean he had to _stay_ with Jonouchi. Of course! Why hadn't Chiaki realized that earlier? Yes the urge to be loved was strong but, the urge to be with Hikaru was greater! Shina was right! Chiaki needed to take a chance.

_This_ was his big chance!

Chiaki shot up from his position on the floor, grabbing some flip-flops in the process. He ran into the hallway and downstairs, passing Shina on the way.

"Chiaki-chan!" she called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Jonouchi-sensei's!" Chiaki called back a confident smile on his face.

"What?" Shina questioned, getting the wrong impression. "Chiaki how dare you!"

But Chiaki was too far to hear Shina's outburst.

/~\

"What brings you here Chiaki?"

Chiaki had arrived at Jonouchi's apartment in record time, probably because he was driven the entire way. He had banged on the door furiously, wanting immediate attention. He was greeted by a shirtless, wet, recently showered Jonouchi. The room couldn't be more awkward on Chiaki's part. It's pretty difficult to break up with someone when they look _so_ sexy.

"Um…well." Chiaki was trying his best not to blush so furiously, "Uh…"

Suddenly, the uke was caught off guard by a kiss from the seme, completely freaking Chiaki out. He was trying to end the relationship, not have…'fun'.

"S-stop sensei!" Chiaki said successfully escaping.

Jonouchi pulled back, with an amused smile on his face, "You're too cute Chiaki."

"Uh…sensei," Chiaki said, twiddling with his fingers, "I want to…break up."

Jonouchi's face remained unmoved, until he cracked a smile and laughed. "I knew Chiaki was too soft." He said with amusement, "But it was fun while it lasted, don't you think?" A chill went through Chiaki, "You know what happens next, right Chiaki?"

"Y-yes sensei."

* * *

A/N: Made some changes compared to older chapters.

...Review?

xoxoxoxoxo -Lizninja


	19. Dobos Cake

**PLEASE READ **A/N: Out of my three unpublished chapters, this is my least favourite. I have NO IDEA what I was thinking when I wrote it, but y'know what? People want updates, so I'm updating, and I'm keeping true to my yesteryear self but not completely rewriting it. (If I re-wrote it, it probably wouldn't have made sense with what was left). Anyway, you got what you got, and you got this.

Dobos Cake

"Oh my goodness! Chiaki what happened?"

Witnessing your only son be dragged into your residence, isn't something mothers wish to experience. But unfortunately, Chiaki's mother did. Her baby at just returned from his afternoon (Now evening) out, where he went through a series of…activities. Chiaki was now incapable of walking on his own for his legs are unable to support the rest of his body weight.

"Unspeakable things Oka-san." Chiaki said with a twisted smile, a grin that was freaking his mother and Shina out.

"Who would do such a thing?" His mother said hugging her only son.

Chiaki quietly laughed a twisted, maniacal laugh. "A horrible man who we'll never see again." He laughed again as if he found the situation funny.

"Seems like Chiaki-chan's having another psychotic episode." Shina said with a tired sigh. "Just stuff him with cake and sit him in front of a talk show."

"Shina!" Her mother exclaimed, disapproving. "Now is not the time! Chiaki obviously is horrified and repressing the situation, believing it's funny."

"Or he saw another horror movie." Chiaki's father said, stepping into the conversation. "_Those_ usual scare him silly. A good comedy will fix him."

Chiaki's mother shot daggers at her husband, annoyed he wasn't as worried as she was. "Go, go bring him to his room." She ordered to the maids who were now supporting Chiaki. She approached her husband with a disapproving glare. "How can you act like nothing happened?" She demanded.

"It's not like we haven't seen it before." Chiaki's father said shrugging. "A horrible B-list American horror movie at night will shake him. I say forget the cause, get to the cure."

Chiaki's mother growled. She pointed to the staircase where Chiaki _just_ went out of sight and said, "Get up there and figure out what happened to your son!"

"Alright alright," Chiaki's father said, putting up his hands defensively. He left the main hall, finding his wife's choice unnecessary

His father reached the upstairs and entered Chiaki's room, where the two maids were hovering over the sophomore, asking if anything was needed. They were quickly dismissed. As his father approached, Chiaki continued to hysterically laugh.

"What exactly…happened Chiaki?" His father asked, rising an eyebrow to the questionable crackling.

"Oh nothing." Chiaki snickered.

"You weren't raped in a back alley?" His father asked flatly.

Chiaki resisted bursting out in laughter, "Oh no." He answered.

"You weren't assaulted?"

"Nope."

"Drugged?"

"No sir."

Chiaki's father began to leave, satisfied with the answers, but then halted, "Then why are you laughing?" He questioned.

Chiaki giggled, "I think it's just one of those times when something that shouldn't be funny…_is_."

His father simply hmph-ed, knowing the feeling. "Well, just try to calm down." He suggested.

As his father left, Chiaki mumbled, "_The things I do for him…_"

/~\

"Kohana, have you ever been…attacked?"

Shina wasn't one to ask questions, but this was important. Problems with Chiaki were popping up faster then dandelions. But this one seemed to be the strangest. Shina understood the fact that having something horrifying happen to someone would change that person, maybe they'd cry, be angry, something. But Chiaki's reaction was…off. All he was doing was laughing. Laughing until it hurt. It didn't make sense.

"Oh no." Kohana said shaking her head, "Never." Shina slumped, a bit disappointed.

"I was." One fangirl spoke, "But only by a cat."

Shina frowned, "That's not what I'm looking for." She said defeated.

"Is something the matter?" Kohana asked.

"Chiaki-chan has been a bit…" Shina rolled her wrist trying to find the world. "Hysterical."

"Oh no!" Kohana and the three other girls said simultaneously. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Shina said in a sigh. "He's just at home, giggling like a school girl."

"Giggling?" The four questioned together.

"Yeah." Shina confirmed, "We don't get it either. My mother thinks he was attacked, so that's why I'm asking. But the way he's acting is so…bizarre. I'm afraid he's going a little mad…"

The girls gasped, and began to converse on what could be wrong with Chiaki. Of course, eavesdropping costumers and Hikaru were listening in, secretly worrying over the shy sophomore as well. The thought of Chiaki losing his mind was a skin crawling one. To imagine him in a mental institution was bone chilling. Not to mention the fact it was _Chiaki_. He could barely stand losing four cupcakes, it was doubtful he could last solitary confinement. It was almost laughable.

_Almost_.

/~\

"Okay Chiaki, you really need to stop laughing or else I _will_ hurt you."

It seemed Chiaki recovered from his inability to walk during the day, but his hysterics were still with him. He wasn't bursting out an obnoxious laugh, he was just, snickering like five year old under his breath. But all questions did get a quick 'HA!' and he would double over in hilarity. The household was attempting to ignore it, but it was difficult when silence went to quiet giggling.

Chiaki seethed out a discreet chuckle, "_I can't_." he whispered, a grin plastered on his face, "_It's just too great._"

"Great?" Shina questioned, arms folded in annoyance. "Something mess up happened to you and now you're crazy. That's _great_?"

"That's not the great part." Chiaki said louder, almost hyperventilating from the questionable joy. "It's the fact that I don't need to see _him_ anymore." He laughed maniacally.

Shina looked at her brother, partly crept out. "Him?" She questioned.

"_Jonouchi-sensei_." Chiaki whispered with a twisted smile.

Shina eyed Chiaki. "What did you do yesterday?" She asked.

"I was gone for five hours Onee-san," Chiaki said, for once, the snickering ceasing. "What could we pull off?"

Shina's eyes widened, "Oh Chiaki…" She said shaking her head in disapproval.

Chuckling, Chiaki wheezed out, "You don't want to know what he did to me. But at least I'll never see him again."

Shina gasped, "You broke up with him?"

Grinning, Chiaki nodded.

Shina smiled back, then hugged her little brother, "Oh Chiaki-chan!" She beamed, "I'm so proud of you! _I'm sorry for what you went through_." She mumbled, "But still, so proud!"

"But you need to help me first." Chiaki snickered.

"What's wrong?" Shina questioned, a tad worried.

"I think I'm in shock." Chiaki said, grinning foolishly, "This laughing, won't stop."

"Didn't you say you couldn't stop because it was great?" Shina questioned.

"I did." Chiaki wheezed, "And it's true, but I've gone on too long."

"Oh _that _will be easy." Chiaki looked at his sister in question, though he was still grinning. Then suddenly, he was slapped across the face.

He quickly realized Shina's solution.

/~\

"Chiaki-senpai dumped his girlfriend?"

Haruhi's words quickly and subtlety rang through the Host club faster then light. Most costumers gasped in excitement, happy that Chiaki was now back on the market. Most Hosts widened there eyes, surprised Chiaki would do such a thing. And Hikaru? Hikaru smile to himself, glad his senpai wasn't tied down to anyone anymore.

"Yup," Shina confirmed, "It's official." She sighed happily, "I'm so proud of Chiaki-chan."

"Proud?" Haruhi questioned, serving the Shina, Kohana, and the three other girls there tea.

"Chiaki-chan never truly wanted to be with them." Shina said. "He finally grew a backbone and stood up for himself."

As the explanation continued, Haruhi noticed Shina never used 'she' and 'her'. Instead, those pronouns were filled in with 'them' and 'they' as if to say it was a third party, not a person. Why was Shina doing that? Was Chiaki dating more then one girl? It seemed highly unlikely. Chiaki was much too nice and spongy to enjoy the deviousness of cheating on someone. Not to mention the fact it would be difficult for him to pull off. He was much too nervous under pressure. Or maybe that was all an act and Chiaki was really as sly as Kyoya. Haruhi smiled at the idea, Chiaki being sly, that was humorous.

"Whatever happened to Chiaki-kun's crush?" One girl asked Shina, remember the old discussion. Kohana, and the two other girls widened their eyes, haven completely forgotten _that_ topic. They all turned to Shina for the answer.

"What do you mean?" Shina egged on.

"We stopped talking about it a while ago," the fangirl replied, "surely _something_ happened between them. Or, does Chiaki-kun even like her still?"

The eavesdropping Hikaru was intrigued by the return of the secret crush that seemed to cease the day of Chiaki's meltdown with Rena…Secret crush? Could it be Hikaru? For the last week Shina had been gossiping over Chiaki's first crush. Along with the whole example, the lies of Chiaki's type and the 'Someone else' Shina believed Chiaki should be with, the clues seemed to nonchalantly point to Hikaru. Or at least that how it seemed in Hikaru's mind.

"Oh you have no idea." Shina beamed. "Chiaki-chan swore to me that somehow he would get with his crush."

The eavesdropping girls blushed, their delusional thoughts clogging their correct thinking. Hikaru felt his cheeks turn hot too, did Chiaki truly want to be with him?

"Actually…" Shina continued, "I'm surprised Chiaki-chan's not here right now. I'd expect him to be making his move."

At that moment, three costumers simultaneously shot up from their chairs and timidly excused themselves, rushing out of the room. No one made the connection of Shina's statement and their departure, except for Hikaru who was listening just as intently as they were. He knew what they were thinking, those girls were very predictable.

Hikaru wondered over to the window where the shy sophomore was in view down below. It was a good feeling knowing that Chiaki wasn't with anyone, heart warming. The only thing left blocking the way of the relationship was an apology. That could easily be handled. Hell, it could be handled right now!

Just, _just_ as Hikaru was about to leave the side of the window, those three girls who excused themselves swarmed around Chiaki. Hikaru glared at them, annoyed they were attempting to woe _his_ man. He growled.

"Chiaki-senpai's _mine_."

* * *

A/N: This would usually be the part when I explain the title, but I'm very unsure of what Dobos cake was suppose to symbolize. I think I just needed a cake name.

Sorry for leaving this fanfic for several months.

xoxoxoxoxoox - LizNinja


End file.
